Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei
by GloomyMoodsAndInspiration
Summary: Kurz vor Esme's Verwandlungsabschluss wird Carlisle zu einer Konferenz gerufen. Für die Nächsten Jahre beginnt eine Suche, aus mehr oder weniger verschiedenen Gründen sich zu finden. Hauptsächlich aus Esme's Sicht.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Sie gehören Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prolog **

Wo bin ich?

Alles brannte und tat höllisch weh. Ich dachte der Schmerz über den Verlust meines kleinen Sohnes sei unerträglich, doch dies her war schlimmer. Wie heißt es? Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Doch fragte ich mich weswegen ich gefallen war.

Dem Gefühl nach hatte man mich geknebelt und angezündet damit ich nicht entfliehen konnte. Möglicherweise war ich ja auch in der Hölle gelandet-wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Nach langer Zeit hörte ich Schritte, mein Gehör funktionierte noch. Aber ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass noch jemand mit mir in einem Raum war. Was mich zur nächsten Frage führte: Wo bin ich? Irgendwo oberhalb in der zweiten Etage eines Hauses, denn die Schritte entfernten sich nach unten hin. Von irgendwo drangen Stimmen zu mir empor. Weder konnte ich hören was sie sagten noch wer sprach. Es wurde Still., nicht einmal ich schrie.

„Nein!" reif plötzlich jemand. So als ob er sich wehrte. „Esme!" Wer war das? Woher kannte er mich? Es klang als ob dieser jemand zu mir wollte. Warum? Warum hat er mich nicht von diesem Feuer befreit? Warum hat er zugesehen wie ich verbrannte? Ich hab ihn doch gebeten. Oder doch nicht? Hatte ich mir alles nur eingebildet und in Wirklichkeit nie einen Ton über die Lippen gebracht?

Voller Schrecken merkte ich wie mein Herz immer schneller schlug und das Feuer sich darauf konzentrierte. Dann hörte ich wie es noch ein paar Mal klopfte. Fast schon naiv wollte ich „Herein" antworten.

War ich jetzt endlich Tot? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst könnte ich mir diese Frage momentan nicht stellen. Doch wie war die Stille meines Herzens sonst zu erklären?

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen. Die Decke an die ich schaute war in einem schwarz-braun Ton gestrichen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie der Mond langsam aufstieg. Trotzdem sah ich jede einzelne Farbe dieses Zimmers. Verwundert holte ich Luft. Mein Körper reagierte nicht. Sollten meine Lungen sich nicht über den Sauerstoff freuen? Mein Körper reagierte immer noch nicht. Wie konnte ich ohne Sauerstoff überleben? Nun gut, ohne Herzschlag konnte kein Blut durch die Adern gepumpt werden und der Gasaustausch war damit unmöglich, genau wie das Leben.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich auf einer Art Trage liegen musste Denn etwas weiches drückte gegen mein Kleid. Mein Kleid? Oh. Reflexartig stand ich auf und blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen wieder stehen. Diese Bewegung. Alles war zu schnell. Mein Blickfeld hätte verschwimmen müssen, doch ich sah noch alles klar und deutlich. Mir war nicht mal schwindelig.

Ich hatte mich von der Klippe gestürzt um zu sterben und nicht um als eine Art Super-Sinn wieder aufzuwachen.

Ich saß schon beinahe zwei Tage lang an ihrem Bett. Bald würde sie es geschafft haben. Drei Tage Qual und der Wunsch nie geboren zu sein.

Wie würde sie sich entscheiden? Vor fast zehn Jahren hatten wir uns das erste Mal getroffen. Ein unglücklicher Zufall, wenn man es so betrachtet.

Sie hatte etwas Interesse an mir gezeigt. Doch wie sonst abgeneigt zu sein, fand ich es interessant. Sie war interessant.

Aber das war vor zehn Jahren! In der Zeit konnte alles passiert sein. Ich wusste nur, dass sie verheiratet war. Ist sie deshalb von der Klippe gesprungen? Die Ärzte sagten etwas ähnliches… Ihnen nach hatte sie in den letzten Jahren viel durchmachen müssen. Sie wunderten sich, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte.

Wie kann man jemandem wie Esme was antun? Auch nur daran denken ihr weh zu tun? Sah denn keiner ihre Aufrichtige, liebevolle Persönlichkeit?

Plötzlich klingelte es und ich fuhr auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Was machte ein Mensch hier? Die Konferenz! Vielleicht ließ es sich absagen. Da Edward seit einer Woche ´auf eigener Faust´ unterwegs war und sich nichts mehr sagen lassen wollte lebte ich allein. Sanft strich ich Esme über die Haare und ging hinunter. Was, wenn sie erwachte?

„Dr. Cullen. Haben Sie die Konferenz vergessen? Bitte, beeilen Sie sich. Wir müssen los." Wie bitte? Nein, das ging nicht. Ich konnte Esme doch nicht allein lassen.

„Das..das geht leider nicht. Eine gute Bekannte hat gerade eine schwere Phase, ich muss auf sie achtgeben…" Versuchte ich mich rauszureden.

„Keine Widerrede. Es reicht schon, dass Sie die letzten Tage einfach nicht gekommen sind." unterbrach mich Dr. Gressit.

„Das ist momentan wirklich sehr unpassend. Wenn ich…"versuchte ich es noch ein weiteres mal. Zum Glück hatte Esme in den letzten Minuten nicht geschrien. Sie sollte überhaupt keine Schmerzen leiden, doch leider erfolgte die Umwandlung in einen Vampir nach anderen Regeln.

Der Arzt zog mich am Arm mit. Die Berührung kam so unerwartet, dass ich mich zuerst nicht wheren konnte.

„Nein!" wehrte ich mich noch ein letztes Mal. „Esme." Ich merkte das ich klang wie ein kleines Kind, dem der Lolli weggenommen wurde.

Dann waren wir aus ihrer ungefähren Hörweite verschwunden. Von der Konferenz bekam ich nicht viel mit. Nach drei ungewöhnlich langen Stunden wurde ich zusätzlich noch eine weitere über die Gründe meines Umzuges ausgefragt und wie ich die Vorletzte OP geleitet hatte, ohne den Patienten sterben zu lassen. Dr. Gressit bot noch an mich nach Hause zu bringen. Bevor ich absagen konnte, schlug ein Student noch vor ebenfalls mitzukommen. Weder der eine noch der andere ließen mich gehen. Wiederwillig seufzend überstand ich auch noch die nächste dreiviertel Stunde.

Im Haus hörte ich nichts mehr. War Esme schon wach? Vorsichtig klopfte ich an. Keine Reaktion. Ich öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Nichts. Leer.

Sie war weg.

Es kann Ewigkeiten dauern eh ich ein neues Kapitel hinzufügen kann. Wenn´s schlecht läuft sogar mehrere Monate. (2-3)


	2. Hoffnung?

1 Kapitel- Esme

„So meine Lieben, ich hab mir überlegt…ihr bekommt eine Nanny!" erklärte die aufgeregte Stimme meiner Chefin. Mrs. Grove-oder Claudia-umarmte ihre beiden Kinder noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie für ein Jahr um die ganze Welt reisen würde. Wir hatten uns schon über einiges besprochen. Ich würde das Jahr auf Paul und Lisa aufpassen. Falls ich alles richtig verstanden hatte war Lisa sieben und Paul acht Jahre alt.

Die ärmsten! Das nächste Jahr würden sie alle paar Wochen-zwei oder auch nur eine um genau zu sein-von Nordstaat bzw. Stadt zu Nordstaat ziehen. Mir bereitete das keine Probleme. Ich konnte auf Kinder aufpassen, das hatte ich mir schon öfters gewünscht. Sie durften nur nicht bluten… Einen kleinen Papierschnitt oder Nasenbluten konnte ich verkraften, aber mehr nicht.

Da wir in den Nordstaaten leben würden war das umziehen auch kein Problem. Ich konnte in der Öffentlichkeit rumlaufen ohne als glitzerndes Monster abgestempelt zu werden. Vampire hatten nämlich das kleine Problem in der Sonne zu glitzern. Das Umziehen wäre auch hilfreich. Ich glaube Fünfundvierzig Orte waren es insgesamt. Das hieß Fünfundvierzig neue Chancen Dr. Cullen zu finden, ihm zu sagen wie ich empfand und…weiter wusste ich noch nicht. Ja, was manche Vampire für Probleme hatten, davon konnten andere nur träumen. Träumen! Wir konnten nicht einmal schlafen. Die Zeit würde ich für meine Jagdausflüge nutzen. Einen festen Plan hatte ich noch nicht. Vielleicht würde ich mir die Mühe machen und Pinguine fangen.

Komisch, doch mein Speiseplan bestand aus Tieren. Seitdem ich beim Jagen mal ein ausgesaugtes Reh fand, merkte ich dass es auch anders geht. Ich musste deswegen zwar fast alle zwei Nächte einen Grizzly umbringen, doch das machte mir nicht so viel aus. Dafür konnte ich mich unter Menschen bewegen und es auch überleben wenn der ein oder andere Mal ein klein wenig blutete. Meine Kehle brannte zwar, war aber nicht so intensiv wie die Schmerzen der Verwandlung selbst. Fünf Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und ich erinnerte mich noch viel zu genau daran. Als zweites kam der Schmerz über meinen verlorenen Sohn. Er wurde nicht einmal einen vollen Tag alt. Deshalb stürzte ich mich von der Klippe was zu meiner Verwandlung führte.

Dritter auf meiner Liste war Charles Evenson höchstpersönlich. Oh, wie ich ihn verachtete. Seit meinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr waren wir Zwecksverheiratet. Zuerst hatte ich gehofft wir würden uns anfreunden und es wirklich zu einer Beziehung bringen. Anfangs schien es zu funktionieren und ich begann tatsächlich Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln. Nach zwei Jahren wurde er zum Krieg eingezogen. Als er wieder kam hatte er sich verändert. In einem Jahr ein 180 Grad Wende.

Wehe wenn ich es wagte ihm zu Widersprechen…in den nächsten vier Jahren waren Schmerz, Demütigung und das Krankenhaus meine persönlichen Schatten. Oftmals wurde ich mit Quetschungen, Brüchen oder auch gleich Bewusstlos eingeliefert. Ich lernte sogar die Zeit im Krankenhaus zu genießen. Doch es kam noch entsetzlicher. Ich wurde schwanger. Mein Kind sollte nicht so aufwachsen. Ich floh.

Meinen kleinen Sohn hielt ich nur einmal im Arm, das was mich all die Jahre am Leben hielt. Dann kam die Nachricht, die meine letzten Hoffnungen zerbrach. „Mrs. Evenson. Ihr Sohn ist vor einer halben Stunde an Lungenversagen erstickt." Das war der Rest. Nein, nein, nein, ich wollte es nicht akzeptieren und weiß nicht ob ich es je werden kann.

Danach wusste ich nur, dass ich rannte. Rannte bis die Klippen in Sicht kamen. Mein Entschluss stand schon lange fest.

Der Wind peitschte um meine Haare und ich ließ mich fallen. Die Erinnerung einzig meinem liebsten Sohn gewidmet.

Darum bin ich mit sechsundzwanzig Jahren versteinert. Seitdem suchte ich Dr. Cullen. Warum? Zwei Jahre bevor die Katastrophe begann, mittlerweile vor Fünfzehn Jahren, hatte ich mir das Bein gebrochen. In dieser Woche sah ich ihn zum ersten und letzten Mal. Die ganze Woche kam er täglich dreimal, wechselte meinen Verband und erkundigte sich nach meinem Zustand. Seine ganze Verhaltensweise hatte es mir angetan. Er hatte immer gefragt ob es in Ordnung wäre meinen Verband zu wechseln. Wünschte mir einen schönen Tag und half mir bei Problemen. Alles in einer Woche. Danach zog er um. Ich verstand den Grund damals nicht und verstehe ich noch immer nicht. Das einzige was ich zu seiner Persönlichkeit wusste waren drei Dinge: 1) er war auch ein Vampir 2) er lebte ebenfalls vegetarisch 3) er war mein Seelenverwandter und…naja, die Liebe meiner Existenz.

„Ms. Platt? Kommen Sie bitte?" Hä? Richtig, ich ging doch auf Nordstaaten-Tour. Erleichtert wieder n der Gegenwart zu sein, ging ich ins Nebenzimmer. Ms. Platt, mein Nachname, war das erste was ich geändert hatte. Mein erster Schritt zur Freiheit.

„Guten Morgen, nennt mich doch bitte Esme." Bot ich an und versuchte so natürlich wie möglich zu lächeln, ohne eine Grimasse zu ziehen. Wahrscheinlich schaffte ich es, denn die Herzschläge blieben einigermaßen gleich. „Wir werden das nächste Jahr miteinander verbringen. Da wir viel reisen werden, werde ich euch zu Hause unterrichten. Ihr könnt mir auch jede andere erdenkliche Frage stellen." Ich ging in die Knie und schüttelte beiden leicht die Hände.

„Hallo Ms. Platt." „Hallo Esme" murmelten beide leise. Mh, ich sollte mir Handschuhe zulegen. Langsam erhob ich mich wieder und trat einige Schritte zurück.

„So, Paul, Lisa…" jetzt ging es ans Verabschieden. Die beiden kleinen Herzen verdoppelten ihren Schlag. Ich sah, wie sich Tränen in die Augenwinkel aller drei stahlen. Nicht noch mehr Leid und Trauer. Fast schon fluchtartig verließ ich den Raum. Die nächsten drei Tage würde ich hier wohnen. Weil keiner da war, begann ich schon einmal meine Sachen auszuräumen. In weniger als Fünf Minuten war das Bett bezogen-unsinnig, ich schlief so und so nicht- zwei Bilder an die Wand gehängt und mein Kleiderschrank eingeräumt. Die Tischdecke hatte ich ausgetauscht und auch schon eine Vase daraufgestellt. Fehlten nur noch die Blumen. Am besten drei weiße und zwei gelbe Rosen. Oder Sonnenblumen?

Jemand klopfte. Sofort verlangsamte ich mein Tempo.

„Ms. Platt," begann Claudia. Ich hob eine Hand um sie zu unterbrechen.

„Auch für Sie, Esme, bitte." Es würde nicht viel ausmachen.

„Gut, Esme. Si wissen was ich Ihnen gestern sagte?" fragte sie leicht hektisch.

„Klar, ich weiß alles." Versicherte ich und hielt einen Block hoch. Es war zwar mein Zeichenblock, aber sie musste nicht unbedingt wissen wie mein Gedächtnis funktionierte.

„Das ist schön. Ich rufe mindestens zweimal in der Woche an. Sie haben mein volles Vertrauen. Ich glaube das war es…" sie überlegte.

„Keine Sorge, der Einbrecher würde es nicht einmal durch die Eingangstür schaffen." Falls es wirklich jemand versuchen wollte, hatte er ein kleines großes Problem. Die Kinder würden 24h Rundumüberwachung haben. Außer, wenn ich für eine halbe Stunde jagen sein würde.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde besorgt. Warum schaffte ich es nicht einen Menschen zu beruhigen?

„Und für Sie ist das wirklich kein Problem? Ich meine Sie sind ein ganzes Jahr ausgebucht. Jeden Tag." Für sie war es unvorstellbar, dass sich jemand freiwillig meldete.

„Nein, nein. Um mich müssen Sie sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Mir macht es keine Umstände. Ich habe Zeit." Erklärte ich mit einer weiten Handbewegung. Ewigkeiten hatte ich Zeit. Sie machte doch eine Weltreise.

„Könnte ich Sie um etwas bitten. Eine einzige Bitte." Vielleicht könnte sie mir helfen.

„Em..natürlich." ihre Stimme brachte mehr Verständnis auf als ihre Worte. Ich musste sehr verzweifelt geklungen haben.

„Danke. Könnten Sie mich sofort benachrichtigen wenn Sie etwas von einem Dr. Cullen hören?"

Sie schaute weg. Oh, hatte ich sie verwirrt. Wahrscheinlich war mein Blick zu intensiv gewesen.

„Entschuldigung, das wollte ich nicht." Murmelteich halblaut.

„Es ist doch nicht Ihre Schuld." Jetzt beruhigte sie mich!

„Und, können Sie?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Sicher, das werde ich tun. Darf ich fragen warum?" mussten Menschen so neugierig sein? Wenn sie die Wahrheit wüsste wäre ich gefeuert und sie würde verordnen mich in eine Gummizelle stecken zu lassen. Vampir? Ja, klar.

„Ich möchte mich bei ihm bedanken." Ein kleiner Teil Wahrheit war dabei.

„Dann…auf Wiedersehen Esme." Sie wandte sich zum gehen. Doch dabei fiel ihr etwas auf.

„Wie konnten Sie alles so schnell herrichten?" Verwunderung spiegelte sich in ihren Worten wieder. Innerlich grinste ich.

„Nun ja, ich hatte etwas Zeit. Ich werde jetzt nach Ihren Kindern sehen." Keine Fehler, Esme, herrschte ich mich an. Ich legte die Schlüssel auf den Tisch und ging in das Kinderzimmer. Lisa und Paul spielten friedlich miteinander.

„Wir sehen uns in einem Jahr." Rief eine gespielt fröhliche Stimme und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Um die beiden nicht zu stören setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl und schaute mich um. Die Wände waren in einem satten Orange gestrichen. Durch die Küchentür sah ich eine mintgrüne Wand. Küche…was genau aßen kleine Kinder? Es war schon halb elf.

„Was möchtet ihr zum Mittag essen?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Kartoffelpuffer!" rief Paul.

„Nein, Pfannkuchen!"quiekte Lisa.

Das könnte zu einem Streit führen. Mh.. „Ich habe einen Gegenvorschlag. Heute gibt es Nudeln mit roter Soße. Ab morgen entscheidet ihr abwechselnd was es gibt. Einverstanden?" Nudeln waren schon immer eine gute Ausweichmethode gewesen.

„Was meinst du?" flüsterte Lisa zu Paul.

„Kling gut." Antwortete er.

„Jaa!" riefen sie gleichzeitig und strahlten. Ich schob den Stuhl zurück und ging in die Küche. Als erstes zog ich den Vorhang zu, Sonne würde nur hinderlich sein.

So, als erstes musste man Wasser kochen. Inzwischen konnte ich die Tomaten schneiden-stumpfes Messer- würzen, Nudeln in das kochende Waser geben, die Tomaten aufkochen lassen. Nudeln abgießen. Essen auftun. Fertig.

So menschlich wie möglich deckte ich den Tisch. Untersetzter, Teller, eine Vase mit Lilien und die Töpfe. Mittlerweile war zwölf schon durch.

„Essen" rief ich. „Vorher Hände waschen." Sofort liefen sie ins Bad. Für kurze Zeit spritzte Wasser. Lisa rief „Ich!". Paul lachte. Dann kamen sie zum Tisch.

„Warum hast du keinen Teller?" fragte mich Lisa.

„Ich habe schon gegessen." Antwortete ich knapp.

„Warum?" platzte es aus Paul heraus.

„Zum Frühstück. Viel zu viel. Noch mehr und, ich gestehe, ich platze." Die Idee war nicht schlecht.

Leise murmelte ich ein Gebet.

Lisa schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

„Sprecht ihr etwa kein Tischgebet vor dem Essen? Wir haben das immer gemacht." Verteidigte ich mich.

„Selten." Grinste Paul.

„Macht es euch etwas aus wenn ich schon aufstehe?" fragte ich schnell. Sie schüttelten den Kopf. Dann würde ich mit dem Abwasch beginnen. Das heiße Wasser lief in die Spüle und der Wasserhahn summte beständig. Vorsichtig schob ich den Vorhang zur Seite. Wenn es nicht bald regnen würde, konnten wir drinnen bleiben. Ein Blick über die Schulter versicherte mir, dass keiner der beiden auf mich achtete. Schnell schob ich den Vorhang ganz zurück, ein schimmern durchflutete die kleine Küche, und öffnete ruckartig das Fenster. Die Sonne schien mit aller Macht. Sofort glitt der Vorhang zurück in seine Ursprüngliche Position. Der Wasserstand im Spülbecken war noch nicht einmal um einige winzige Millimeter gestiegen.

„Ich finde sie nett, und du?" Schön, Lisa mochte mich schon mal.

„Ja, sie ist cool." Cool? Nun gut, er war ein Junge. Besteck klapperte. Ich hörte wie Stühle zurückgeschoben wurden. Eine halbe Minute später standen sie vor mir und reichten mir die Teller.

„Danke." Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen.

„Gehen wir heute raus?" fragte Lisa und sprang auf und ab. Ugh.

„Lieber nicht." Was hatte ich gesagt. „Ihr könnt mir erst etwas über euch Erzählen. Ich weiß noch gar nichts."

„Schön." Grummelte Lisa, aber ich wusste sie würde sich auch damit anfreunden.

Ich war fertig und ließ das Wasser wieder ablaufen.

„So schön ist das Wetter selten." Versuchte es nun Paul.

„Wisst ihr, ich mochte es schon immer mehr wenn der Himmel Wolkenbehangen war. Am meisten mochte ich das Gewitter." Meine Mutter wurde immer wütend wenn ich bei Regen draußen herumlief. Mir war das relativ egal gewesen. Sie fand es gefährlich. Jetzt war es gefährlicher bei Sonnenschein raus zu gehen.

„Warum magst du Gewitter so sehr" wollte Paul wissen. Lisa schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an Blitz und Donner.

„Später. Zuerst seid ihr an der Reihe." Ich musste auch irgendwie in Erfahrung bringen, wann sie Geburtstag hatten, welche ihre Lieblingsfarben waren…

Der Vorhang hob sich leicht schräg durch einen Windstoß.

„Oh," zischte ich. „Aber nicht hier. Setzten wir uns an einen Tisch. Es gibt viel zu klären." Mit diesen Worten schob ich beide aus der Küche.

Als wir saßen holte ich einen Würfel hervor.

„Was ist das?" fragte Lisa und schaute den Würfel einschätzend an.

Das ist der Vertrauenswürfel. Jeder bekommt eine Karte." Ich gab ihnen beiden eine. „Dort seht ihr eine Tabelle mit sechs Spalten. In jeder Spalten-Überschrift steht ein Wort mit dem dazugehörigen Symbol darunter. Das gleiche Symbol seht ihr auch auf dem Würfel. Jede Seite hat eines. Wenn ihr ein Symbol gewürfelt habt, hakt ihr es ab oder ihr streicht es durch und erklärt was dazugehört. Falls ihr etwas doppelt würfelt zählt es nicht mehr hinein. Wer als erster alle Themen fertig hat, darf morgen beginnen zu entscheiden was wir zum Mittag essen werden." Ich holte tief Luft. „Es gibt Namen, Alter, Familie, Geburtstag, Lieblingsfarbe und was mache ich gerne." Pro Aspekt hob ich immer einen Finger mehr. Zuerst scheute ich Lisa, dann Paul in die Augen. „Habt ihr es soweit verstanden?" ein nicken beiderseits.

„mh, Paul, könntest du uns bitte noch drei Stifte holen?"

„Ja, sofort." Sein Herzschlag verschnellerte sich. Ich wusste, dass ich bei manchen Kategorien Lügen oder sie nicht allzusehr vertiefen durfte.

Paul kam mit drei Federhaltern an den Tisch zurück. Schweigend gab er Lisa und mir die Stifte.

„Danke" sagte ich. Die beiden waren wirklich niedlich.

„Wer darf beginnen?" Hoffentlich waren sie sich einig. Nein-waren sie nicht. Jeder zeigte au f den anderen. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wie es aussieht fang ich an, oder?" Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Vorsichtig ließ ich den Würfel auf die Tischplatte fallen. Lieblingsfarbe. Was für ein Glück. „Lila. Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist Lila, wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt." Mit einer Hand deutete ich auf meine Bluse. Sie war mein Lieblingsstück, denn sie passt prima zu dem braunen Rock. Außerdem trug ich die Kombination an dem Abend als ich mir das Bein brach…

„Lisa, du bist." Kicherte Paul. Sie würfelte und bekam das letzte Thema-Was mache ich gerne?

Sie überlegte. Seichte Falten bildeten sich auf ihrer kleinen Stirn. „Ähm…ich gehe gerne an die frische Luft und höre mir Geschichten an…ist das ausreichend?" verunsichert schaute sie auf die Vase vor sich.

„Sicher, es sei denn du möchtest noch etwas hinzufügen." Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Paul griff sich den Würfel und knallte ihn fast auf den Tisch. Ganz eindeutig Namen. „Ich bin Paul Grove." Der Junge hatte eine deutliche Aussprache. Nach knappen eineinhalb Stunden hatte ich erfahren, dass Lisa dunkelblau und Paul lindgrün mochte. Paul machte gern Geduldsspiele und wollte Baseball-Star werden. Was es nicht alles gab. Lisa hatte im Oktober, also in genau acht Monaten, am ersten Geburtstag. Paul hatte übernächste Woche Geburtstag und würde neun werden. Sie hatten zwei Cousinen und drei Cousins. Ihre Großmutter hatte noch vier ältere und ihr Großvater zwei jüngere Geschwister. Auch ich musste einiges auspacken.

„Vorgestern bin ich sechsundzwanzig geworden." Erzählte ich ruhig. Das stimmte wirklich. Vorgestern vor genau einunddreißig Jahren wurde ich geboren. „Geschwister habe ich keine. Meine Mutter hat aber eine Schwester. Diese hat zwei Kinder. Sie müssten mittlerweile zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt sein. An meine Großeltern kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Sie wohnen irgendwo in Florida. Viel zu weit weg um uns zu besuchen. Meine Eltern besaßen ein kleines Stück Land. Sie besitzen es noch, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere sind sie alle wohl auf. Vor einigen Jahren mussten wir den Kontakt abbrechen. Wann und warum genau kann ich nicht sagen. Das weiß ich nicht mehr." Mehr brauchten sie nicht zu wissen.

Die Uhr schlug mittlerweile dreiviertel zwei. „Etwas Bewegung wäre nicht schlecht…räumen wir auf?" Paul stöhnte und Lisa begann zu jammern.

„Kommt schon. In zwei Tagen reisen wir ab. Bis dahin müssen alle Koffer gepackt sein und das Haus muss glänzen. Und nach dem Abendbrot wird geduscht. Was bringt es sich zu duschen, wenn man vorher nicht dreckig geworden ist?" Ich machte große Augen und schaute sie an.

Lisa gab als erste auf. Sie war ja auch die kleinste. Auch Pauls Widerstand bröckelte.

„Ihr übernehmt euer Zimmer und ich wische den Flur." Ordnete ich an und stand auf. Während ich das Putzzeug zusammensuchte fragte ich Paul: „Eure Eltern sind oft unterwegs, nicht?"

Seine Antwort war nachdenklich. „Ja, schon. Selten gibt es jemanden der solange auf uns aufpassen kann. Allen fehlt die Zeit. Sonst würden wir auch mit ihnen mitkommen." Er seufzte.

„Die Zeit macht mir nicht viel aus. Und es ist sogar praktisch, dass wir so viel reisen." Ihr werdet neue, wunderschöne Orte kennenlernen.

Und vielleicht durfte ich mir Hoffnung machen ihn zu finden.

**A/N: Das war es erst einmal auf lange Zeit. Eine Art um einen Monat und einige Tage verfrühtes Weihnachtskapitel. Vielleicht schaffe ich das nächste schon bis Silvester. Dieses Kapitel hätte ich „Hoffnung?" genannt. Möglicherweise finde ich aber noch eine bessere Überschrift.**

**Für Fehler übernehme ich keine Verantwortung. (Bisher sind sie ungewollt aufgetreten)**


	3. Pauls Tag

2. Kapitel-Esme

„Schlaft gut ihr Süßen." Ich zog das Rollo hinunter und wandte mich zum gehen.

Sobald beide schliefen würde ich auf die Jagd gehen müssen. Danach würde ich mit den Vorbereitungen für Pauls Geburtstag beginnen müssen. Von seinen Eltern kam am frühen Morgen schon ein Paket. Unbemerkt hatte ich es abgefangen.

Lisa fiel die Aktion mit dem umziehen schwerer, doch sie war ein sehr aufmerksames Kind. Und so hatte sie festgestellt, dass ich an den ersten beiden Tagen an einem neuen Ort aufgeregt war und darauf Stille einkehrte. Sie wusste nur nicht, dass diese Stille Trauer war.

Ihre Mom rief dreimal in der Woche an. Heute hatte ich ihren Mann am Apparat gehabt, weil sie heiser war. Woher das nur kam?

Paul und Lisa stritten kaum. Ab und zu ging es darum wer aufräumen sollte. Sie wunderten sich nicht mehr darüber, dass ich nicht mitaß. Wenn es nur irgend möglich war gingen wir raus.

Lisa war schon ein Mal schreiend aufgewacht. Dieser Alptraum musste schlimm gewesen sein, denn sie bestand darauf die Tür einen Spalt offen zu lassen. Außerdem wollte sie mir unter keinen Umständen verraten was sie geträumt hatte.

„Esme?" fragte Lisa verschlafen. Ich drehte mich um, ihre Augen waren nur noch halb offen.

„Ja?" fragte ich sanft zurück.

„Kannst du uns deine Geschichte erzählen?" Sie wollte wissen wie es mir ergangen war? Nie im Leben.

„Heute nicht mehr. Für morgen müsst ihr ausgeschlafen sein." Ich selbst gab meiner Stimme einen müden Unterton.

„Stimmt." Murmelte Paul, welcher kurz darauf in das Reich der Träume versank. Auch Lisas Herzschlag wurde gleichmäßig und ruhiger. Vorsichtig schloss ich die Tür als ich das Zimmer der beiden verließ.

Die kleine Uhr lies erkennen das es erst halb acht war. Viel zu früh. Ich konnte erst gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr auf die Jagd gehen. Oder besser: Ich wollte erst so spät los. Bisher bestanden alle Häuser -was insgesamt drei waren- aus einer Küche, einem Flur, einem Gästezimmer, einem Kinderzimmer, einem Schlafzimmer und natürlich einem Bad.

Bis um Acht saß ich einfach nur da und starrte die Wand an. Ein helles beige, mit ineinander verworrenen Mustern verziert. Sie ergaben unterschiedliche Blütenformen, oder einfach nur abstrakte Muster.

Wenn einer der beiden jetzt in die Küche kommen würde, würden sie merken, dass ich anders war. Mein Gesicht musste ausdruckslos sein. In Gedanken versuchte ich mich an das letzte Gespräch zwischen Dr. Cullen und mir zu erinnern.

Es war schon spät. Draußen tobte damals der Wind. Es war sein Arbeitstag in dieser Stadt. Dies wusste ich nicht. Ich stand am Fenster und hatte in die Dunkelheit geschaut. Die Regentropfen platschten ans Fenster, der Donner grollte, ab und zu zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und erhellte die Nacht. Die ganze Woche musste ich in meinem Zimmer verbringen. Meine Mutter bestand trotz dessen darauf, dass ich eines der kompliziert geschnittenen Kleider anzog.

Ich verstand das Ganze nicht. Warum sollte ich im Haus mit Ausgehkleidern rumlaufen? Eigentlich mehr sitzen. Dank meiner Sturheit durfte ich an dem letzten Tag ein einfaches Kleid anziehen.

„Guten Abend, Ms. Platt-Esme." Es hatte einige Sekunden gedauert bis ich reagieren konnte. Als ich dann endlich reagierte war es ziemlich peinlich.

„Guten Abend, Dr. Cullen" hatte ich versucht so ruhig wie möglich zu antworten. Es war nicht gerade beruhigend zu wissen, dass er damals mein Herz hatte rasen hören können. Das mit der Stimme klappte halbwegs, dummerweise vergaß ich nur dass ich in meinem Zustand noch eine Stütze brauchte. Beim Versuch das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden kippte ich nur noch mehr. Als ich dachte ich würde endgültig umkippen hielten mich zwei eiskalte Hände an Ort und Stelle.

„Vorsichtig, Esme. Normalerweise hätte ich mich in diesem Moment nach Ihrem Befinden erkundigt. Doch ich habe das Gefühl es geht Ihnen besser als vor ein paar Sekunden." Seine Stimme war so verdammt nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich sogar seinen Atem spüren konnte. Um die Situation nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, nickte ich nur, merkte aber wie ich knallrot anlief.

Er stellte mich wieder auf, räusperte sich und trat einige Schritte zurück. „Ab nächster Woche wird sich ein anderer Arzt um Sie kümmern." Mehr Information bekam ich nicht.

„Weshalb?" hatte ich gefragt und es gleich darauf bereut. Mir war bestimmt nicht erlaubt nach solchen Dingen zu fragen. Außerdem versuchte ich eine Welle der Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Selbst jetzt konnte ich sie noch deutlich spüren.

„Ich werde umziehen." Er überlegte ob er mehr sagen sollte und schloss dabei seine goldenen Augen, die mir an diesem Abend etwas dunkler erschienen.

„Bei einem guten Bekannten gibt es Probleme. Er hat mich gebeten ihm zu helfen. Schon heute Nacht werde ich abreisen." Mir wurde schwindelig. Ein kleiner Teil, der doch ziemlich groß war machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Doch was sollte ich ausrichten? Ich war sieben Jahre jünger…und jetzt drei Jahre älter als er.

„Esme! Sie glühen ja richtig." Ich wusste immer noch nicht ob ich mich damals getäuscht hatte, doch sein engelsgleiches Gesicht war von Sorge geprägt. Immerhin war er schon damals der attraktivste Vampir-selbst wenn mir das nicht Bewusst war-den ich je kennengelernt hatte und ich war einfach nur ein Mensch. Nur Esme. Die war ich noch immer. Auch war ich mir sicher, dass er als Mensch mindestens genauso schön gewesen sein musste.

Ich musste ihm dreimal Versichern, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung war, soweit es zu diesem Zeitpunkt sein konnte. Kurz darauf musste er sich auch schon verabschieden.

„Es fällt mir schwerer fortzugehen als es sollte. Dieser Ort ist mir ans Herz gewachsen." Er hatte leicht lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt.

Bevor er vollends gehen konnte hatte ich noch leise gesagt: „Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Cullen"

Ich merkte wie er innehielt. „Auf Wiedersehen. Eher nicht. Tschüss, Ms. Platt." Diese paar Worte verwirrten mich immer noch. Würde ich den Sinn je erfahren? Dann war er weg.

Zuerst glaubte ich es sei nur Schwärmerei gewesen, was ich für ihn empfand. Doch anstatt abzuklingen wurde es stärker. Zwar konnte ich mich nicht mehr genau an alles erinnern, doch über die Jahre blieb er immer in meinen Gedanken. Warum muss man sich immer in die falschen verlieben? Die, die fern sind. Ich kannte noch nicht einmal seinen Vornamen, verdammt nochmal!

Um elf. Endlich. Rehe ich komme! Schnell löschte ich das Licht und ging in mein Zimmer. Von innen schloss ich ab, steckte meinen Schlüssel in die Hosentasche und öffnete das Fenster. Die Nachtluft strich fast warm über meine Haut. Ich sprang und kam geräuschlos auf den Ballen drei Meter tiefer auf. Schon rannte ich los. Mitten im Wald blieb ich stehen und streckte meine Sinne aus. Jegliches menschliches Denken und Handeln schüttelte ich ab. Gut hundert Meter nördlich von mir graste eine Herde Rotwild. Der gleichmäßig, rhythmische Herzschlag war verlockend. Ich lies mich einfach vom warmen Geruch des Blutes anziehen.

Keine halbe Stunde später fehlten drei der größten Tiere. Auf dem Rückweg lies ich mir noch einen verirrten Luchs schmecken. Beinahe überfüllt sprang ich leichtfüßig in mein Zimmer zurück.

Nachdem ich das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte schnappte ich mir einen Zettel und den Füllfederhalter. Ich brauchte mir normalerweise nichts aufschreiben, doch mittlerweile war ich es gewohnt.

Falls es sonnig wurde brauchte ich eine Mütze, einen Schal, Handschuhe, eine große Sonnenbrille und vielleicht noch ein paar Klammern um mir mal eine andere Frisur zu stecken. Für Pauls Geburtstag brauchte ich Milch, Zucker, Mehl, Eier, und Schokolade. Außerdem eine grüne Tischdecke. Vielleicht noch Vanille, Obst und etwas Gemüse…

Sobald die ersten Läden aufmachten wollte ich los. So leise wie möglich, also nicht besonders langsam begann ich alle Räume zu fegen, abzuwaschen und den Tisch zu decken. Halb fünf war ich mit allem fertig und zog mich um. Wieder einmal meine Lila Bluse und den langen dunkelbraunen Rock. Noch fast eineinhalb Stunden eh die Läden öffneten.

Heute sollte ich etwas trinken. Wenigstens um den Anschein zu wahren. Mit einer leeren dunklen Flasche machte ich mich los. Als ich zurückkam, wie immer durchs Fenster, war die Flasche voll und auf dem Planeten gab es zwei Füchse weniger.

Die Kinder bekamen von meinen Ein- und Ausgängen nichts mit. Gegen halb sechs verließ ich das Haus zum ersten Mal durch die Tür. Nun war ich gezwungen alles in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zu erledigen. Zuerst kaufte ich meine Kleidungsstücke, zudem einen Haar-reif für Lisa. Paul würde ein neues Memory bekommen. Mit hundert Kartenpaaren und alles über Baseball. Von Lisa würde er einen echten eigenen Baseball bekommen. Auch von den Lebensmitteln bekam ich alles Notwendige.

In Gedanken hatte ich an eine Cremetorte mit Bananen oder Kirsch Füllung gedacht-natürlich in runder Form. Verziert wie ein-Trommelwirbel-Baseball. Der Junge konnte fanatisch sein…Nach Ostern würde ich mit ihm üben.

Als ich zurückkam war es im Haus noch immer still. Gerüche waren nicht hinzugekommen. Ich zog das Küchenrollo runter-gab es auch Küchen ohne Fenster?- und begann die Torte zu machen. Mit dieser war ich in weniger als einer Stunde fertig und sie war perfekt. Wie sie schmeckte konnte ich nicht sagen, um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich das auch nicht. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen nicht sonderlich gut. Für Menschen war dieser Geruch sicherlich zu schwach.

Obwohl es sinnlos war wusch ich den kleinen Teil an Geschirr sofort ab und räumte ihn wieder ein. Alles sah jetzt aus wie zuvor, nur dass eine große Torte in der Mitte stand. Nun hieß es abwarten.

Halb sieben. Ruhe. Ich war in Gedanken bei meinem Lieblingsthema: Dr. Cullen. Wie immer.

Sieben Uhr. Ruhe. Dr. Cullen.

Halb acht. Ruhe Ich seufzte und ging in das Zimmer der beiden.

Vorsichtig trat ich an Lisas Bett. Ihr Unterbewusstsein merkte, dass etwas passieren könnte und ihr Herzschlag veränderte sich. Nie im Leben (eine, für sich genommen, sehr lange Zeit) könnte ich ihr oder Paul etwas antun. Dafür hatte ich sie schon viel zu lieb gewonnen. Bei mir reichte ein Blick zu irgendeinem Menschen und ich machte mir Sorgen ob er leben würde ohne einem von uns zu begegnen.

Ich ging in die Knie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Lisa, wach werden. Die Sonne lacht." Missmutig bemerkte ich, dass es stimmte.

„Mmh…" murmelte sie schläfrig. Im nächsten Moment saß sie aufrecht im Bett. „Was? Habe ich verschlafen?" fragte sie beinahe ängstlich.

„Nein, so ein Unsinn. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir beide deinen Bruder überraschen werden. Was meinst du?" geht doch! Ihr Herzschlag ging auf normal zurück.

„Das ist schön…" sie schüttelte sich kurz. „Morgen Esme." Sie sprang auf und tapste ins Bad. Während sie sich frisch machte, lüftete ich ihre Bettdecke und legte alles ordentlich hin.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" rief ich so leise wie möglich.

„Eh, nein, danke." Bekam ich zur Antwort. Darauf beließ ich es und trug die Torte zum Tisch. Aus dem Bad hörte ich ein leises schimpfen. „Mist Aua."

Keine Sekunde später rief eine klägliche Stimme. „Esme? Ich brauch deine Hilfe. Könntest du bitte kommen"

Statt einer Antwort ging ich zu ihr. Das Problem war eindeutig: Sie hatte sich in den Strippen und Fäden ihres Kleides verfangen. Hilflos guckte sie in den Spiegel.

„Na, da helfe ich dir mal lieber." Kommentierte ich fröhlich und half ihr beim ankleiden. Kaum waren wir fertig, veränderte sich Pauls Herzschlag.

„Dein Bruder wacht bald auf." Oh, Esme! Wie sollte ein normaler Mensch, dass denn wissen? Lisas Blick fragte das gleiche wie meine Gedanken. Ich hob die Hand und dann hörten wir auch schon Paul.

„Lisa?... Esme?... uh-oh…" Das Bett knackste mehrmals als er aufstand. Lisa stürmte ihm entgegen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Bruderherz." Kreischte sie dabei und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Danke." brachte Paul etwas überrumpelt hervor.

„Lisa, setz dich doch schon" ordnete ich an. „Paul, zieh dich um und…" ich ging ein wenig in die Hocke und umarmte ihn leicht. „alles Liebe zum Geburtstag." Flüsterte ich.

Er wurde rot. Wundervolle Wärme breitete sich unter seiner Haut aus. Sofort ließ ich ihn los. Er grinste verlegen.

„Bis gleich." sagte ich um keine Stille entstehen zu lassen. Für meinen Gedanklichen Merkzettel: Menschen umarmen und gleichzeitig flüstern ist nicht vorteilhaft für die Beherrschung.

„Lisa? Hilfst du mir bitte?" rief ich durch die offene Küchentür.

„Jaaaa!" freudig kam sie angehüpft. „Was soll ich machen?" Sie würde immer meine süße kleine bleiben. Auch wenn sie irgendwann älter sein würde als ich.

„Könntest du die Säfte auf den Tisch stellen? Ich bringe den Rest." Sie nickte und nahm zuerst den Kirschsaft. Ich ´balancierte´ die Gläser zum Tisch. Lisa flitze an mir vorbei und holte die Milch. Während ich Pauls Geburtstagsgeschenke auf dem Tisch verteilte holte sie die übrigen Getränke.

Paul kam dann auch aus dem Bad. Er sah richtig fein aus. „Hübsch siehst du aus, komm her."

Seine Augen wurden größer, sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich uns sein Mund stand auf. Lisa kicherte. Etwas steif setzte er sich hin. Erst als er vom Tisch aufsah konnte er sprechen. „W… Das ist großartig! Vielen, vielen Dank. Ihr… Dankeeeeeeeeeeeee!" rief er aus.

„Puste die Kerze aus und wünsche dir etwas. Heute darfst du bestimmen." Ich versuchte zu lächeln. Zu meiner Verwunderung funktionierte es. Er beruhigte sich.

Dann schloss er die Augen und pustete. Dabei flüsterte er so leise, dass er glaubte niemand könnte ihn hören, doch für mich war es als ob er normal gesprochen hätte. „Wir gehen heute raus in den Wald."

Uh. Wenigstens war es der Wald. Ich nahm das Messer und hob es in die Höhe. Es glänzte wunderbar in der Sonne, die Reflektionen ließen…

Reflektionen?

„Ah!" stieß ich hervor und presste mich zurück in den Stuhl, der ein leises, verdächtiges knacken von sich gab.

„Tut mir leid, fast wäre mir das Messer aus der Hand gerutscht." Entschuldigte ich meine verwunderliche Aktion. Noch ein weiteres Mal stand ich auf und schnitt die Torte vorsichtig an.

„Wer möchte ein Stück haben?" fragte ich. Gleichzeitig rissen sie die Arme in die Luft.

„Gut." Jeden legte ich ein Stück auf den Teller, auch mir.

Bald würde die Sonne steigen und glitzernd wollte ich nicht im Essenszimmer sitzen. Deswegen stand ich noch einmal auf und schloss unauffällig den Vorhang. In der gleichen Bewegung hob ich einen Saft an.

„Wer möchte was trinken? Wir haben auch Milch und Tee…" ließ ich den Satz ausklingen.

„Kirschsaft." Quietschte Lisa.

„Zuerst Paul." Sagte ich leicht zu ihr gewandt und drehte mich danach Paul zu.

„Äh, Apfelsaft?" fragte er. Zuerst goss ich Paul Apfel- und dann Lisa Kirschsaft ein. Als beide etwas zu trinken hatten, setzte ich mich zurück auf meinen Stuhl.

„Guten Appetit." Sagte ich.

„Für dich auch." Sagten beide und lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Kuchen zu. Ich nutzte ihre Unaufmerksamkeit mir gegenüber und zermatschte mein Stück.

„Mh…" brummte Paul.

„Leker… Wo hast du die Torte her?" fragte Lisa etwas verträumt.

„Selbst gemacht." Murmelte ich.

„Echt?" Paul war mehr als erstaunt darüber.

„Ich habe schon lange kein Essen mehr selbst gemacht. Darum genieße ich das Jahr." Erklärte ich.

„Möchtest du denn nichts trinken?" mampfte Paul.

„Das habe ich schon. Aber ein Glas kann nicht schaden." Langsam schob ich den Stuhl zurück und erhob mich.

„Keinen Kirschsaft?" fragte Lisa enttäuscht.

„Nein, aber so etwas in der Art." Zumindest war die Farbe sehr ähnlich. Aus der Küche nahm ich die Flasche mit Blut und kam zurück.

„Was ist das?" die Frage hatte ich unweigerlich herausgefordert. Erst als ich eingegossen hatte, überlegte ich zu antworten. „Eine Mischung aus Rum," ich verzog kurz das Gesicht. Wie konnten Menschen nur so widerliches Zeug trinken? „Zucker, Vitamine, Eiweiß, Salz, Wasser und Bl…aubeeren." zum Glück zog ich das l von Blaubeeren nicht zu lang.

„Schmeckt das?" fragte Lisa zweifelnd.

„Hm, ich habe es noch nie getrunken. Es gibt auch besseres, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es schmeckt." Der Duft war verlockend.

Nach dem Essen stand für mich fest, dass ich Fuchs doch einigen anderen Tieren vorziehen konnte.

„So…" ich räumte ab und spülte sofort das Glas mit den Blutrückstanden aus.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Lisa schaute ihren Bruder fragend an. In ihren Haaren strahlte der neue Haar-reif den ich ihr geschenkt hatte. Er war aus geflochtenem Stoff in verschiedenen Dunkelblauen Tönen.

Paul hielt voller Stolz seinen neuen Ball in der Hand. (Vielleicht hätte ich Lisa vorwarnen sollen, dass der Ball von ihr war. Anfangs war sie verwirrt, doch nach einem Zwinkern hatte sie mitgespielt.) Von seinen Eltern hatte er ein Ergänzungspiel, zu dem Memory was ich ihm Geschenkt hatte, und ein Buch über Techniken bekommen.

Gerade als Paul zur Antwort ansetzte klingelte das Telefon. Zum zweiten klingeln kam es nicht, denn ich hob schon vorher ab.

„Hallo? Esme Platt." Meldete ich mich.

„Esme! Hallo erstmal, kann ich Paul haben?" die Stimme klang so aufgeregt. Der normale Tonfall ihrer Mutter.

„Natürlich, sofort." Ich hielt den Hörer in seine Richtung. Er nahm ihn umständlich in die Hand und drückte ihn an sein Ohr. Ohne es zu wollen verfolgte ich das Gespräch mit.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass wir nicht bei dir sind. Pauli, alles Gute! Hey, wie fühlt man sich so als neunjähriger?"

„Toll! Und danke für das Buch und das Spiel!" Seine Mom unterbrach ihn.

„Es hat dir gefallen? Das ist schön… aber fehlt dir nicht noch von dem Memory das Hauptspiel?" wollte sie besorgt wissen.

„Das ist nicht schlimm. Von Esme habe ich das Hauptspiel bekommen und von Lisa einen Baseball!"

„Oh, was habt ihr bisher gemacht?"

„Zuerst haben wir Kuchen-quatsch Torte- gegessen. Ich habe Apfelsaft getrunken, Lisa Kirschsaft und Esme irgendeine Mischung aus Vitaminen, Gewürzen und sonstigem Zeugs. Gerade hat sie gefragt was wir machen wollen." Berichtete er alles. „Wo ist Papa?" fragte er nach.

„Er muss heute leider den ganzen Tag arbeiten. Aber er hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich ganz fest von ihm drücken."

„Schade." Rief Paul, um höflich zu sein, konzentrierte ich mich auf andere Dinge.

Seine kleine Schwester schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Möchtest du Lisa sprechen?" fragte er seine Mutter.

„Ja, habe noch einen schönen Tag, Schatz." Paul übergab isa das Gerät. „Na du kleien Zuckermaus."

„Hallo Mama."

„Und, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, wir gehen gleich raus. Weißt du was? Esme ist eine tolle Lehrerin." Es war schön das zu hören.

„Wenigstens eine, die dir alles beibringen kann." Lachte Claudia.

„Sie hat mir gezeigt wie man ganz tolle Blumen malen kann. Mit Paul spielt sie immer Memory. Bisher hat sie noch nie verloren." Ich bemühte mich wirklich, dass er gewann. Es funktionierte nur nicht wirklich. Irgendetwas musste ich falsch machen.

Nach ein paar Sätzen fragte Claudia: „Kannst du mir noch einmal Esme geben? Sonst tschüss, meine Süße."

„Ja," daraufhin drehte sie sich um und gab mir den Hörer in die Hand.

„Zieht euch schonmal um." Bat ich die beiden und hielt das Telefon dann an mein Ohr.

„Ich bin es wieder…" kaum hatte ich angefangen z sprechen unterbrach sie mich wieder.

„Esme! Sie glauben ja nicht, was ich gerade herausgefunden habe!" fing sie an. In ihrer Stimme erkannte ich Freude, Ehrfurcht und die gewohnt Hektik.

„Nein." Gab ich zu.

„Vor ungefähr Fünfeinhalb Jahren hat ein Dr. Cullen hier gearbeitet. Nur für ein paar Wochen." Fünfeinhalb Jahre. Das musste… zu meiner Verwandlung gewesen sein.

„Wissen Sie wo er danach hingezogen ist?" in meiner Stimme klang Hoffnung mit.

„Er soll nach London gereist sein. Das genau ist ja nicht das Verwunderliche. Aber er ist ungefähr drei Tage nach einem Selbstmord weggegangen." Berichtete sie. Ah ja. Wer auch immer sich dort sein Leben beendete musste einen Grund gehabt haben. Wie ich.

„Das ist schrecklich." Flüsterte ich mitfühlend. Schrecklich war es wirklich.

„Es wird noch besser." Hörte ich da etwas Sarkasmus aus ihrer Stimmer heraus.

„Hä?" zu einem „Wie bitte" schaffte ich es nicht.

„Er kannte diese Frau!" Eifersucht durchfuhr mich. Mit aller Kraft blieb ich ruhig stehen. Hatte er sie verwandelt und lebte jetzt glücklich mit ihr? Ich wusste, ich hatte dazu kein Recht. Das half aber nichts dagegen, dass es schmerzte.

„Ich vermute er ist darüber nicht hinweggekommen und musste darum abreisen."

„Noch etwas. Ist sie mit Ihnen verwandt?" Und noch einmal: Hä? So weit ich wusste war ich die einzige aus meiner Familie die sich von einer Klippe(oder sonst wie in den Suizidbereich) gestürzt hat.

„Warum?" Fragte ich stattdessen.

„Ihr Name ist…war...warten Sie, ich hab es mir notiert…ah, da ist es ja. Sie hieß Anne. Anne Platt. Zu der Zeit verheiratete Evenson." Das war jetzt nicht wahr, oder?

„Äh…" mehr konnte ich nicht sagen. Aus allen möglichen hatte sie mich herausgefischt. Großartig! Doch warum Anne? Es war und ist noch immer mein Zweitname, doch kaum jemand wusste davon.

„Sind Sie sich mit dem Vornamen ganz sicher?" hakte ich nach.

„So sehr wie alle anderen hier. Manche Ärzte meinte, man hatte hatte noch unter einen anderen Vornamen hier eingeliefert. Keiner kann sich recht erinnern. Sie sind sich nur einig dass ihr Dr. ihnen eingeprägt hat, sie sein Anne...Evenson." verwundert hielt ich inne. Warum sollte meinen Namen absichtlich verfälschen? Er wusste doch wer ich war? Anstatt einer Lösung kamen nur noch mehr Fragen hinzu. Hatte er mich dann verwandelt? Warum bin ich allein aufgewacht?

„Esme? Sind Sie noch dran?" kam die Nachfrage.

„Ja, ich habe nur gerade nachgedacht."

„Wissen Sie warum Anne- Mrs. Evenson sich von einer Klippe gestürzt hat?" Weil sie von ihrem Mann misshandelt wurde. Weil ihr niemand helfen wollte. Weil ihr Sohn, ihre einzige Hoffnung, nur wenige Stunden in dieser Welt verbringen durfte.

„Sagen Sie bitte Anne." Flehte ich. „Ja, ich weiß warum sie das getan hat. Besser als die Ärzte es henen auch nur sagen können. Denn..es stimmt…wir sind verwandt. Ich verstehe sie und würde es ihr gleichtun." Ich bin sie. Meine Stimme wurde immer leiser. Bevor sie weiterfragen konnte verabschiedete ich mich.

„Ich muss auflegen. Paul und Lisa warten schon. Wiedersehen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten legte ich auf. Kurzschloss ich die Augen und lies alles auf mich einwirken.

Dann zog ich mir schnell den Mantel über und machte mir den Schal sorgfältig um. Kein bisschen Haut durfte hervorschauen. Als ich auch meine Mütze und die Handschuhe anhatte setze ich mir noch die Sonnenbrille auf.

„Ab in die Sonne." Sagte ich so enthusiastisch wie möglich. Hoffentlich ging heute nichts mehr schief. In normaler Geschwindigkeit gingen wir zum Park. Dort würde es wenigstens etwas Schatten geben. Die ganze Zeit blickte ich nach unten auf den Gehweg. Lisa und Paul gingen links und rechts von mir. Zum Glück war es noch Winter, so gab es keinen Grund sich über meinen Aufzug zu wundern. Trotzdem tuschelten ein paar Leute. Immer im Glauben, dass ich kein Wort davon hörte. Sobald wir den Park betraten ging ich in den Schatten der Bäume. Paul und Lisa folgten mir. Kaum zweihundert Meter weiter gab es einen Spielplatz.

„Da vorn ist ein Spielplatz." Ich hatte ihn bei meinem nächtlichen Jagdausflug entdeckt.

„Können wir schon vor?" fragte Lisa. „"Bitte, bitte!"

„Einverstanden." Selbst von hier konnte ich sehen was dort passierte. Sofort rannte sie los. Zu meiner Verwunderung blieb Paul noch an meiner Seite.

„Hey, es ist dein Geburtstag. Ich komm schon nach." Sagte ich und stupste ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Gleich. Du hast doch gesagt, dass wir dir jeden erdenkliche Frage stellen können." Begann er.

„Richtig, das habe ich." Bestätigte ich.

„Über wen habt ihr am Telefon gesprochen?" fragte er unvermittelt. Klar, dass er das wissen wollte. Ich musste ziemlich verwirrt ausgesehen haben.

„Über eine mir ziemlich nahestehende Person." Mehr wollte ich nicht sagen.

„Anne?" fragte er. Warum musste ausgerechnet Paul Gedächtnisspiele mögen?

„Ja."

„Du sagtest du würdest wie sie handeln."

„Ja." Bestätigte ich wieder. Der Wind drehte und kam jetzt von vorn.

„Erzählst du uns ihre Geschichte?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht recht…Es ist nicht gerade eine schöne Geschichte…"versuchte ich es zögerlich auch mich selbst vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

„Bitte!" wie konnte ich diesen großen bettelnden Augen wiederstehen?

„Gut, sie hat kein Glückliches Ende." Warnte ich ihn vor.

„Danke." Nun strahlte er und rannte seiner Schwester nach. Langsam schlenderte ich den beiden hinterher. Zehn Meter vor dem Sand hörte der Schutz des Schattens auf. Von da aus ging ich noch einige Schritte zurück und blieb stehen.

Lisa hängte sich kopfüber an eine Stange und winkte mir zu. Ich winkte zurück. Paul hatte in dieser wahnsinnig kurzen Zeit Freundschaft mit einigen anderen Jungen geschlossen. Gemeinsam jagten sie durch den Sand und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu fangen. Die beiden waren so friedvoll und glücklich.

Im nächsten Moment hielt mir jemand von hinten die Augen zu und umklammerte mich fest. Am Geruch erkannte ich Julia. Mit aller Willenskraft hielt ich mich zurück und fiel sie nicht an. Zumal dies ihr Schaden bereiten würde. Sehr großen.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich die Angreife solltest du lieber von mir runtergehen." Zischte ich schnell und leise. Sie lachte ließ mich dann aber doch frei. Jetzt war ich dran. Als sie neben mir stand umarmte ich sie fest.

„Oh Julia, es ist einfach nur zu schön jemanden zu sehen, dem man nichts vorspielen muss."

„So viel zum Thema angreifen." Grummelte sie.

„He, immerhin bin ich um einiges Jünger als du." Beschwerte ich mich.

Sie schaute mich fragend an. „Du? Im Park? Bei Sonne?"

„Jap. Ich arbeite als Nanny. Wir reisen ein Jahr durch die Nordstaaten. Seit zwei Wochen. Du kannst die gar nicht vorstellen wie lieb ich die beiden gewonnen habe."

„Du magst jeden. Dein Herz ist viel zu groß. Wie schaffst du es nur solang in der Nähe von Menschen zu bleiben?" sie war interessiert.

„Alle zwei bis drei Tage muss ich auf die Jad." Ich seufzte etwas niedergeschlagen. Es tat mir leid, selbst diese Tiere umzubringen.

„Ich habe aber nichts von ungelösten Mordfällen oder Mysteriösen Entführungen gehört. Weißt du, dass stattdessen die Wapiti Herden schrumpfen?" Sie wusste ja nicht, dass es auch so ging. Ihr war es ziemlich gleichgültig wie sie sich ernährte. Das letzte Mal als wir uns sahen, war ich gerade mal ein halbes Jahr alt gewesen. Ich verdrehte die Augen und stellte sie auf die Probe.

„Dreimal darfst du raten warum."

Ihr Grinsen verwandelte sich in Unglauben. „Du?"

„Nein, ich." Scherzte ich ein wenig.

„Und das klappt? Du fühlst dich nicht schlecht oder so?"

„Blut ist Blut. Doch es müssen noch andere so leben. Durch ein blutleeres Reh bin ich darauf gekommen." Erklärte ich ihr.

Nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens antwortete sie auf einen ihrer Gedanken. „Mh, nein. Das wäre nichts für mich. Ein. Tut mir leid." War ja klar. „Mit wem bist du hier?" fragte sie mich.

„Lisa und Paul. Lisa ist das kleine Mädchen mit den blonden Zöpfen und dem dunklen Haar-reif und Paul ist der Junge auf der Spitze des Klettergerüstes. Er wird heute neun."

„Wissen sie…?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht." Fuhr ich ihr dazwischen. So erklärte ich ihr die Umstände. Al ich fertig war sah sie mich überlegend an.

„Wer auch immer dich verwandelt hat, hat dir damit geholfen, nicht wahr?" Ihre dunkelroten Haare wirbelten im Wind auf und fielen ihr zurück auf den Rücken. Ich seufzte.

„Wahrscheinlich." Antwortete ich. „Bleibt nur noch die Frage warum ich allein aufgewacht bin."

Lisa sprang vom Gerüst und kam angerannt. Blitzschnell nahm ich die Brille ab und drückte sie Julia in die Hand.

„Warum?" wollte sie wissen.

„Deine Augen." Flüsterte ich schnell. Sie konnte Lisa unmöglich mit leuchtend roten Augen gegenüber treten. Das alles geschah bevor Lisa auch nur einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte.

„Hast du dich unter Kontrolle?" fraget ich Julia noch.

Sie schnaubte empört. „Sonst wäre ich wohl nicht hier, oder?" Damit hatte sie recht.

„Lisa-Julia. Julia-Lisa." Stellte ich beide, nachlässig mit der Hand wedelnd, einander vor.

„Hallo Lisa." Julia schüttelte ihr die Hand ohne zuzudrücken. Lisa musste mitbekommen, dass Julia und ich die gleiche Hautfarbe und Körpertemperatur hatten.

„Können wir etwas essen gehen?" fragte sie.

„Wenn du es schaffst deinen Bruder von den anderen abzukoppeln, gern."

„Gut," grinste sie und verschwand in Richtung Paul.

„Essen ist ein gutes Stichwort." bemerkte Julia. „Ich gehe lieber." murmelte sie bedrückt.

„Ich verstehe dich. Wir sehen uns doch noch mal." Fragte ich.

Sie grinste. „Klar. Was denkst du von mir? Spätestens in hundert Jahren. Du bist leichter zu finden als eine Wolke am Himmel."

„Irgendwie schon." Ich schaute hinauf. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen, was nichts an der ´Winterkälte´ änderte. „Es wäre aber schön, wenn wir uns schon mal früher sehen könnten. Auf Wiedersehen, Julia."

Sie drückte mich fest. „Immer doch. Irgendwann. Kleine Esme." Schon war sie weg.

„Ich bin nicht klein." Rief ich ihr hinterher.

„Oh doch." Und ein sich entfernendes Kichern. Schon stand ich wieder allein. Sie war wie sie war. Doch das Gespräch mit ihr hatte mich aufgeheitert. Sie war der erste Vampir mit dem ich seit drei Jahren gesprochen hatte. Wieder seufzte ich.

Lisa kam, Paul am Kragen gepackt, und schliff ihn hinterher. „Ich hab ihn." Schnaufte sie zufrieden.

„Ich sehe es. Zurück zum Thema. Wo wollt ihr essen? Und was?" die Frage ging mehr an Paul.

„Wo ist Julia?" fragte Lisa.

„Pfannkuchen, zuhause. Wer ist Julia?" redete Paul in einem Atemzug.

„Julia ist eine gute Freundin von mir. Sie musste wieder los." Endlich, begann die Sonne zu sinken.

„Ihr habt kein Mittag gegessen." Stellte ich entsetzt fest. „Dafür muss jeder von euch zwei Pfannkuchen mehr essen."

„Es war aber ein wunderschöner Geburtstag." Lachte Paul-Lisa stimmTe ein.

„Ja, ich freu mich schon auf meinen." Meinte sie.

„Das wird nicht mehr lange anhalten." Gluckste Paul.

„Jeder freut sich über Geburtstage, nicht wahr Esme?" beklagte sich Lisa.

„Normalerweise schon. So ist es gedacht." Vorausgesetzt man hat überhaupt Geburtstag.

„Siehst du." Richtete Lisa.

„Sie hat nicht ja gesagt." Konterte Paul. So ging es hin und her bis wir am Haus angekommen waren.

Paul wusch sich freiwillig vor dem Abendessen und Lisa half mir in der Küche. Insgesamt machten wir Fünfzehn Stück die auch alle wurden, ohne dass ich so tun musste als ob.

**Ich bin froh, mit dem Zweiten Kapitel durch zu sein. Irgendwie ist es anstrengend so lange Kapitel zu schreiben. :)**

**Es kann sein, dass es noch länger dauern wird, eh ich ein weiteres fertig habe, weil es endlich wieder wärmer wird! Kein Schnee mehr!**

**Anfangs wollte ich es ´Pauls Tag´ nennen. Bin mir im Moment aber nicht mehr sicher, ob das noch passen würde.**


	4. Einschlafgeschichten

**Kapitel 3 ! Es hat so lang gedauert das zu tippen.**

3. Kapitel-Esme "Bedtimestories"

Ich räumte alles in die Küche. Diesmal half mir Paul und Lisa war duschen. Eine halbe Stunde später lagen beide im Bett. Ohne ein Wort löschte ich das Licht.

„Paul hat gesagt, du erzählst uns eine Geschichte" quengelte Lisa.

Ich blieb stehen und sprach langsam. „Meine Geschichte ist es nicht. Anne und ich sind uns ähnlich aber auch von Grund auf verschieden. Ich kann ihre Geschichte erzählen, aber meine nicht."

Auch wenn wir ein und dieselbe Person waren, so war sie doch der Mensch und ich der Vampir der schon mehr als hundert Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte.

„Dann erzähl uns Annes" forderte sie.

„Ich werde es machen, nur sie nimmt kein schönes Ende, auch in der Handlung…ich werde diese Zeit verkürzen. Dann fang ich mal an…_Wir schreiben das Jahr 1903, den dreißigsten Januar."_

Paul holte tief Luft, so als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte. Vorsichtshalber hielt ich inne.

„Könntest du auch etwas von dir mit in die Geschichte einbringen?" dachte er, dadurch würde es friedlicher werden? Ich gab mich nachdenklich.

Eigentlich waäre es richtig hilfreich die Geschichte mit Esme Anne zu erzählen und nicht nur mit Anne. Tief im Inneren war ich ihm für diesen Vorschlag dankbar.

„Gut, dass wird einiges abändern. Ich hoffe, das wird euch nicht stören?" fragte ich nach einigen Momenten des Stillschweigens.

„Mh-mh" kam es von beiden. Lisa drehte sich und schaute knapp an mir vorbei. Ich glaube, sie wollte mich anschauen. Lautlos wich ich aus dem Rand ihres Blickfeldes.

Ich sprach genauso ruhig weiter, wie ich begonnen hatte. „ _Draußen lag Schnee, schon seit dem vorhergegangenen November. Im Hause der Platts wuselte in jeder Ecke jemand herum. Kein Zimmer war unbeleuchtet. Der Grund für die Aufregung war Mrs. Platt. Seit dem frühen morgen erwartete sie ihr Kind. Man beratschlagte sich über den Namen. Mrs. Platt war sich sehr sicher, dass sie ein Mädchen bekommen würde. Mr. Platt vertraute ihr in dieser Angelegenheit voll und ganz. Als sie heirateten sahen sei sich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, doch sie wussten sie konnten aufeinander vertrauen. _

_Mrs. Platts Mutter hieß Anne Roswita. Mrs. Platt hieß Esmeralda Roswita. Nach einigen Stunden Spekulierens und Diskutierens einigten sie sich auf Esmeralda Anne Platt. Am späten Nachmittag, oder am frühen Abend-wie es beliebt- war es dann soweit. Mrs. Platt gebar ihr Baby. Mit der Aussage, es werde ein Mädchen, behielt sie selbstverständlich recht. Sie war eine sehr kluge und hübsche Frau. Mr. Platt war mehr der ruhige, dominante, aber in seiner weise liebevoller Mensch. Die kleine wurde nach nur wenigen Tagen getauft und hieß nun offiziell Anne Esmeralda. Man hatte Erst- und Zweitnamen vertauscht weil die Großmutter noch immer mehr Einfluss verübte und somit ihrem Namen der Vorrang gebührte. In dem kleinen Haus wurde ein großes Fest gefeiert. _

_Im ganzen Hinterhof sollen Fackeln gestanden haben, und der Schnee sei von der Wärme der Personen geschmolzen. Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere Sorten Wein, es feierten ja nur erwachsene. Auch wurde viel getanzt und gelacht. Für die drei Tage Vorbereitung, war es fast schon zu perfekt. Alle, die im Hof wohnten hatten mitgeholfen. Beim Backen, beim Putzen, einfach überall. Denn die Platts konnten sich nicht so viele Mägde leisten, sie waren ein durchschnittlich verdiende Bauernfamilie._

_Die Tage und Wochen zogen ins Land, ohne das etwas passierte. Anne war nun Vier Jahre alt. Ein glückliches und offenes Mädchen. Es gab kaum Tage an denen sie weinte. Wenn, dann weil etwas zerbrochen war und sie sich dabei verletzt hatte. Sie mochte alle Menschen die mit im Hof lebten. Sogar die Tiere…Kühe, Schweine, Gänse, Katzen und Hunde. Schon in diesen jungen Jahren begann sich eine Eigenschaft zu entwickeln, die ihr sehr viel bedeutete. Sie liebte ihre Eltern bedingungslos. _Ein Jahr von ihnen getrennt zu sein, auch wie ihr in eurem Alter, ich weiß nicht, ob sie das gut gefunden hätte.

_Fast die ganze Zeit verbrachte sie draußen. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle ob es regnete, schneite, gewitterte oder doch mal die Sonne schien._

_Im Alter von Sechs Jahren begann sie in die Schule zu gehen und auf dem Hof leichtere Arbeiten zu übernehmen. In der Schule lernte sie halbwegs gut und der Wunsch, später etwas mit Kindern zu machen, bildete sich in ihr. Schon im vorigen Jahr hatte sie geholfen das Feld abzuernten und Äpfel von den Bäumen zu pflücken. Oftmals war sie erst gegen abends um acht heim gekommen, was für so ein kleines Mädchen reichlich spät war. Die Wangen waren dann so rot wie die Äpfel die sie pflückte und in den vorher fein geflochtenen Zöpfen, welche dann komplett zerzaust waren, hangen Blätter und kleine Äste._

_In der Schule musste sie natürlich ordentlicher aussehen. Jeden Tag musste sie ein anderes kompliziertes Kleid anziehen. Diese waren meist mit Rüschen und sonstigen Bändern verziert. Dabei mochte sie mehr die einfarbigen und schlichten Kleider. Solche sollte sie wiederrum nur bei Feldarbeiten anziehen._

_Zwei weitere Jahre vergingen in denen sie bei der Ernte half und sich auch mal einen heftigen Schnupfen zuzog. Dann hörte man immer wieder ein Schnauben und ab und zu ein ´´Hatschi´´. Zu Beginn des Achten Lebensjahres überredete sie ihre Eltern auch mal Bluse und Rock tragen zu dürfen. Auch wollte sie ihre Haare nicht früh am Morgen stundenlang flechten lassen. Schließlich setzte sie durch, dass diese wieder auf Schulterlänge zurückgeschnitten wurden._

_Anne wuchs zu einer selbstständigen, liebevollen jungen Frau heran. Ja, mit zehn war man schon eine junge Frau. Am liebsten kletterte sie auf Bäume und schaute sich den Sonnenuntergang an oder hörte zu wie sich die Tiere eine erholsame Nacht wünschten. Während dieser Beschäftigung entdeckte sie ihre Vorliebe fürs Zeichnen. Liebend gern hätte sie ganz genau festgehalten, wie die Abendsonne alles in ein rotgoldenes Licht tauchte. Oder wie die Adler am Himmel ihre Bahnen zogen. Wie der Wind über die Weizenfelder fegte und es so wie ein gelbes Meer mit leichten Wellen aussehen ließ. _

_Mit den folgenden Jahren verbesserte sie ihre Technik. Eines Abends saß sie in ihrem Zimmer und versuchte den nahegelegenen Wald und die Berge dahinter im richtigen Maßstab abzuzeichnen. Da klopfte es:_

_´´Komm doch bitte rein´´ rief sie zu wem auch immer._

_´´Ich bin es Schätzchen, was machst du da? Zeit fürs Abendessen´´ trällerte die fröhliche Stimme ihrer Mutter. Anne selbst musste grinsen. _

_´´Ich versuche etwas zu zeichnen. Sieht jedoch nicht sonderlich gut aus.´´ verlegen verdeckte sie das fast fertige Bild mit dem Ärmel ihres Kleides. Sie hörte wie ihre Mutter ein paar Schritte auf sie zukam. Vorsichtig zog sie das Papier unter Annes Arm hinweg. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Nur die Vögel sangen ihr Abendlied._

_´´Aber…das ist doch wunderbar! Du musst unbedingt Portraits von der ganzen Familie anfertigen!´´ mit jedem Wort wurde die Stimme ihrer Mutter lauter. Anne selbst murmelte zustimmend, meinte aber, dass die ganzen Feinheiten noch nicht ausgeprägt genug waren. Sie stand auf und umarmte ihre Mutter._

_´´Vielen Dank, ich werde es versuchen´´ flüsterte sie ihrer Mutter ins Ohr und verschwand in Richtung der kleinen Küche._

_Ab diesem Abend lernte sie hauptsächlich in der Schule oder fertigte Familienbilder an. Je mehr sie zeichnete umso besser wurden ihre Bilder. Sie freute sich wenn ihre Eltern sich freuten._

_Im Winter bekamen ihre Haare ein dunkles kastanienbraun und im Sommer ein helles. _

_Immer öfter stand sie mit Mrs. Platt in der Küche und bereitete das Essen vor. Es machte richtig Spaß. Sie bekam das Gefühl, Verantwortung zu tragen. In den Ferien lag sie bis spät in die Nacht auf der Wiese und las, nach Sonnenuntergang schaute sie sich die Sterne an und gab ihnen Namen. Drei oder Viermal übernachtete sie im Stall. Einmal auch unter freiem Himmel, welches nicht sehr schlau gedacht war, da es in jener Nacht regnete."_

So vorsichtig war ich ja nicht gerade gewesen. Warum sollte ich auch. Meine besten Freunde waren immer in der Umgebung.

„_Ihr Leben war nicht weiter spannend, aber man wird älter und das ist gut so. 1919 tat sich die erste Veränderung in ihrem Leben. Hier beginnt sie aus Anne Esmeralda Anne und Esmeralda zu machen. _

Ich glaube dies beeinträchtigte ihr Leben sehr. Vielleicht liege ich auch falsch.

_Jedenfalls, in diesem Jahr wird sie sechzehn. In der Nacht vor ihrem Geburtstag stürmte es gewaltig. Die Äste der umstehenden Bäume kratzen an den Fensterläden und der Wind heulte um das Haus. Große, dicke Regentropfen, vermischt mit Resten aus Schnee und Eis trommelten auf das Dach. _

_An diesem Abend dachte sie noch, dass sie wahrscheinlich im Haus bleiben müsste. Sie hatte Recht, jedoch war nicht das Wetter ausschlaggebend. Am frühen Morgen wachte sie auf und stellte fest, dass die Sonne schien. Keine Schneewolke war mehr am Himmel zu sehen und die warmen Strahlen der Sonne taten ihre Arbeit den Rest des weißen Matsches zu trocknen._

_Der Tag zog an ihr vorbei wie im Flug. Sie bekam ein neues Kleid und einen Rock. Außerdem weitere Kohlestifte und viel helles Papier."_

Wofür das wohl gut gewesen war? Ironie machte sich in mir breit.

„_Am Abend wollte sie noch einmal hinaus und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages genießen. Und wo geht das besser als auf einem Baum? Wenn man aber schon fast drei Jahre nicht mehr geklettert ist und so ein sperriges Kleid trägt macht das die Situation komplizierter. Sie hätte auch darauf achten sollen welchen Baum sie nimmt. _

_Ohne jede dieser Vorsichten verfrachtete sie sich mühselig auf einen, doch schon älteren Baum, der inmitten einer Lichtung stand. Mindesten vier oder fünf Kilometer von jeglicher Bebauung entfernt. Der Boden war noch etwas feucht von der kalten Jahreszeit. Von da oben hatte sie einen hübschen Ausblick._

_Manchmal kann man so tief in Gedanken versinken, dass man alles um sich herum vergisst. Man weiß nicht mehr wo man ist. Anne ging es genauso. Unkontrolliert lehnte sie sich nach vorn. Etwas brach entzwei. Dann ging es so schnell, dass sie selbst nicht mehr wusste was genau geschah. Zuerst fiel sie kopfüber und drehte sich. Durch diese Drehung kam sie mit der Wirbelsäule auf einen weiteren Ast auf. Leider nur so dick wie ein Arm, denn gemeinsam fanden sie den Weg zur Erde._

_Ihr kreischen wurde vom Wald verschluckt. An ihrem Oberarm spürte sie eine eigenartige Wärme. An dieser Stelle bekam ihr Kleid, an dessen Aussehen sie nicht zu denken wagte, einen dunkelroten Farbton. Gerade als sie sich aufrichten wollte, spürte sie ein ziehenden Schmerz im Fußgelenk und fiel zurück. So lag sie da und hielt ihren Oberarm fest, als ob sie das Blut damit dazu zwingen könnte wieder zurück in ihren Arm zu fließen._

_Die Minuten verstrichen und mit jeder wurde es schwerer nicht zu weinen. Mit viel Willenskraft unterdrückte sie auch diese widerspenstigen Tränen. ´´Weinen bringt dir nichts´´ herrschte sie sich selber an. ´´Versuch aufzustehen. Hier unten im Matsch findet dich niemand.´´_

_So sehr sie es auch versuchte, immer wieder brach sie zusammen und der Schmerz wurde schlimmer. Aufgeben wollte sie nicht. Doch langsam wurde es richtig dunkel. Nun knickte ihre Hand weg und sie musste, wider ihrem Willen, mit dem Gesicht am Boden liegen bleiben."_

Lisa sog scharf die Luft ein.

„ _´´Soll ich Ihnen helfen, Ms.?´´ fragte eine musikalische, männliche Stimme neben ihr. Sie fuhr vor Schreck zusammen, dann blickte sie, so gut es in ihrer Lage eben ging, auf. Vor ihr kniete ein blonder Mann und hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen. Mehr konnte sie in dem fahlen Licht nicht erkennen. Sie antwortete nicht sondern ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich hochziehen."_

Sollte ich das mit der Kälte erwähnen? Sie würden sicher darauf kommen, dass auch meine Hut zu kalt und unnatürlich blass war.

„_Sie merkte, dass die Hand kühler war als ihre, sagte aber nichts_. Ich kann nicht sagen ob sie selber lief, oder ob er Anne mehr stützte.

_Für sie verging die Zeit einerseits viel zu schnell und andererseits konnte sie gar nicht schnell genug vergehen. Als die beiden im Dorf ankamen, strahlte der Mond schon mit voller Macht. Unterwegs hatte niemand ein Wort gesprochen. Anne riss sich, so gut es ging, mit ihren Schmerzen zusammen._

Was er dachte, wusste sie nicht, weiß ich nicht und werden wir wohl auch nie wissen. Leise, um die angenehme Ruhe nicht zu zerstören, nehme ich an, fragte er:

_´´Wo wohnen Sie, Miss ?´´_

_´´Eh, gerade aus, an dem Brunnen vorbei, den Berg hoch, dann zur Hälfte wieder hinunter…das war es.´´ sie musste sich bemühen deutlich zu sprechen, die Müdigkeit fing an sie zu übermannen._

_´´Sie scheinen erschöpft zu sein, soll ich Sie vielleicht tragen?´´ erkundigte er sich höflich. Sie wusste nicht woher er ihren Zustand so gut beschreiben konnte, _ich weiß, dass er es an ihrer Stimme gehört hat._ Trotzdem schüttelte sie den Kopf. _

_´´Nein, vielen Dank…ich gehe…oder humple, darf ich trotzdem um Ihre Hilfe bitten?" erklärte sie mühselig. Abgelehnt hatte sie aus dem Grund der Angst. Sie hatte Angst in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. In den Armen eines völlig fremden Mannes._

_´´Natürlich dürfen Sie! Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich helfen werde.´´ alles klang zutiefst aufrichtig. _

_Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde hatten sie das Anwesen der Platts erreicht. Innen funkelte noch das Licht der Kerzen. Leise, aber auch bestimmt klopfte er an. Anne konnte ihre Augen kaum noch offen halten. Im Haus rumpelte etwas, dann wurde die Tür ruckartig aufgerissen. _

_´´Oh, Spätzchen, wir haben uns so Sorgen gemacht. Komm her.´´ zweifellos störte Annes Vater, dass sie von einem fremden gestützt wurde. Im Halbschlaf machte sie einen Schritt auf ihren Vater zu. Da fiel ihr schlagartig ein, warum sie gestützt wurde. _

_Mit einem ´´Oh-oh´´ machte sie sich bereit auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Zuerst spürte sie kühlere Arme und dann die gewohnten wärmeren._

_´´Seien Sie vorsichtig, Sir. Wahrscheinlich hat auch die Wirbelsäule Ihrer Tochter erhebliches Schaden genommen. Mit ein paar Tagen Ruhe…´´_

_Ihr Vater unterbrach die herrliche Stimme. ´´Am besten holen wir einen Arzt. Ich bin Mr. Platt, wer sind Sie?´´ Die Stimme ihres Vaters klang leicht angriffslustig. Anne hatte aufgegeben so zu tun als sei sie nicht müde. Mit nur noch halbem Ohr verfolgte sie das Gespräch._

_´´Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennenzulernen, Sir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht sofort vorgestellt habe. Ich bin Dr. Cullen, der neue Vertretungsarzt. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mein unhöfliches Benehmen.´´ die beiden mussten sich die Hände geschüttelt haben. _

_´´Gut, können Sie so etwas wie eine Schnelluntersuchung durchführen, Dr.? Das würde mich ungemein beruhigen.´´ versuchte es ihr Vater._

_´´Alles was ich tun kann ist, die Wunde zu säubern und den Knöchel ihrer Tochter zu verbinden. Alles andere wäre für ihre Tochter viel zu belastend´´ entschied Dr. Cullen. Kurz darauf lag Anne auf einer Liege._

_´´Würden Sie mir bitte Tücher, ein altes, sauberes Laken und so gut es geht reinen Alkohol bringen?´´ fragte er. Anne hörte etwas rascheln. Dann hörte sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ihre Mutter sprechen._

_´´Tut mir leid, Herr Doktor. Doch reinen Alkohol haben wir nicht.´´_

_´´Mh…und anderes Säuberungsmittel außer Seifen und Laugen?´´ obwohl die Stimme sachlich fortfuhr klang sie in Annes Ohren besorgt. Eine schwere Flasche wurde neben ihr abgestellt._

_´´Achtung, Ms. Platt. Das könnte jetzt etwas brennen.´´ warnte er leise vor. Sie nickte schwach. Etas feuchtes wurde entlang der Wunde am Oberarm gestrichen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen um keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. Das Brennen verschwand und sie hörte etwas reißen. Daraufhin wurde etwas trockenes, weiches um ihren Arme gebunden. Nach einigem Überlegen kam sie darauf, dass es ein verband sein sollte. Auch um ihren Knöchel wurde ein langes Stück Stoff gebunden. _

_´´So, das war es. Am besten komme ich morgen früh-ich korrigiere-in ein paar Stunden wieder und werde eine genauere Untersuchung durchführen. Schonen sie ihre Tochter. Auf keinen Fall darf sie freihändig stehen, sonst bricht sie sich noch mehr.´´_

_´´Vielen Dank, Dr. Cullen.´´ gegen die Stimme des Arztes, wirkte die von Mr. Platt beinahe rau. _

Vergleicht es mit Samt und Sandpapier.

_Mehr bekam Anne nicht mit. Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte war es schon wieder hell. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch zwei Hände drückten sie zurück ins Kissen._

_´´Der Arzt hat gesagt, wir sollen dich schonen´´ murmelte Mrs. Platts Stimme leise. Anne sah, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war. Als sie ihre Mutter fragen wollte wo denn der Arzt sei, hörte sie wie sich Stimmen näherten. _

_´´…leid. Ich musste meinem Chef erklären, dass ich eine Privat-Patientin habe.´´ die Engelhafte Stimme unterdrückte ein leises lachen. Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet._

_´´Guten Morgen Mrs. Platt. Guten Morgen, Ms. Platt. Geht es Ihnen schon ein wenig besser?´´ Anne wollte zu eiern Antwort ansetzten, erstarrte aber kurz, als sie Dr. Cullen sah. Von seiner Ausdrucksweise ehr, hatte sie einen Mann im Alter von dreißig oder Vierzig erwartet. In der Tür aber stand ein ziemlich junger Mann. Frühestens Zwanzig, höchstens Fünfundzwanzig und schaute sie fragend an. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln._

_Fast automatisch fing ihr Herz an schneller zu schlagen und sie überlegte sich eine Antwort. _

_´´Ebenfalls guten Morgen, Dr. Cullen. Mir geht es wahrhaftig schon besser als Gestern.´´ zu ihrer Überraschung war ihre Stimmer rauer als erwartet. Unauffällig, dachte sie jedenfalls, versuchte sie sich zu räuspern. _

_Der Doktor trat in den Raum. ´´Das ist gut zu hören. Sie sehen auch nicht mehr ganz so blass aus.´´ schon war ein Gespräch in Gang. Vorsichtig wechselte er den Verband am Oberarm. _

_´´Es heilt gut. Höchstens eine kleine Narbe wir überbleiben. Mehr nicht´´_

_´´Danke´´ antwortete sie vom ganzen Herzen. Und sie stellte ein Frage, die sich in ihre Gedanken schlich. ´´Wie haben Sie mich gefunden´´_

_Sie meinte zu sehen, wie sich ein kleines Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl um es in seiner vorhergegangenen Perfektion zu übertreffen._

_´´Normalerweise wäre heute mein erster Arbeitstag. Wenn man neu in einer Gegend ist, sollte man sich Kundig machen. Es ist immer gut zu wissen welche Tier in der unmittelbaren Umgebung leben um mögliche Gefahren abzusichern. Und dann habe ich Sie gefunden. Sofort war ich ganz Arzt und den Rest…kennen Sie schon.´´_

_Nicht nur Anne hatte gelauscht. Selbst ihre Eltern waren von der wirklich kurze Geschichte gefesselt. Und schon musste er sich verabschieden. Er versprach die ganze Woche, jeden Tag, dreimal vorbeizukommen und zu prüfen ob es ihr besser ging. _

_Immer wenn er kam erkundigte er sich nach ihrem Befinden. Nach dieser Woche fühlte Anne sich wie ausgewechselt, ihre Augen strahlten. Manchmal schien sie auch ein Aufblitzen in den Augen des Doktors zu sehen._

_Aber auch so musste sie aufpassen nicht in seinen Augen zu versinken. Sie waren, tief, klar und hatten einen einzigartigen Ocker-Ton mit einer seichten Goldspur. Aber diese Woche musste auch vorbei gehen. Zurückblickend hätte sie die Zeit gern aufgehalten. _Doch Zeit vergeht und wartet nicht.

_Was sie damals verwirrte" _und mich immer noch beschäftigte „_waren seine letzten Worte als bevor er das Haus verließ. An diesem Abend hatte er ihr eröffnet umzuziehen. Ein Bekannter von ihm habe Probleme und er müsse helfen. Wieder zeigte Anne diese Erklärung, dass er von Grund auf aufrichtig war. Um ehrlich zu sein würde sie auch alles für ihre Bekannten geben._

_´´Wiedersehen Dr. Cullen´´_

_´´Wiedersehen. Ich werde darauf hoffen. Tschüss´´_

_In den folgenden Jahren entdeckte sie, dass sie eine Schwärmerei für den Doktor entwickelt hatte. Vielleicht war Schwärmerei sogar untertrieben…_

_Aber ihm auch nur für seine Sorge zu danken, dafür war es zu spät. So versuchte sie, ihren Dank zeichnerisch darzulegen. Sie gab sich so viel Mühe wie noch nie. Letztendlich sah das Bild ihm sogar ziemlich ähnlich._

_Nun war die Zeit gekommen in der sie heiraten musste. Für ihre Eltern war es eine Zwecks Heirat. Durch die Hochzeit war sie zu Mrs. Evenson geworden. Die beiden lebten friedlich miteinander, ja, vielleicht sogar freundschaftlich. Der Wendepunkt in ihrem Leben blieb nicht lange aus. Ihr Mann wurde zur Armee einberufen. Im nächsten Jahre machten sie die Sorgen um ihn schlaflos. Wie jede Ehefrau es tun würde. _

_Dann kam auch der Tag an dem ihr Mann wieder zurückkehrte. Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass er noch lebte. Mit Freudentränen empfing sie ihn. Doch es brauchte nicht lang, da bekam sie zu spüren, wie die Armee ihren Mann verändert hatte. Anfangs entschuldigte er sich, falls ihm die Hand ausrutschte, doch selbst diese kleine Geste hielt sich nicht lang. _

_Jahrelang besuchte sie das Krankenhaus öfter als es ihr recht war. Doch was zählte ihr Recht? Sie mussten Anne sogar mehrmals bewusstlos im Krankenhaus aufnehmen. Dagegen waren die vielen blauen Flecken nichts. Sie wurde Fünfundzwanzig als sie versuchte sich zu wehren. Mit schlimmen Folgen. Von der ehemals glücklichen und offenen Person war nicht viel übrig geblieben. _

_Als sie dann auch noch bemerkte, dass sie schwanger war, entschloss sie sich zu fliehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Kind unter so einem Vater aufwuchs. Wie ihr Baby sich weiterentwickelte, so entwickelten sich auch ihre Mutterinstinkte._

_Ihr kleines Baby war das einzige, was sie noch am Leben hielt. Das einzige was sie mit sich nahm war ein Bündel Papiere, beschrieben oder auch nicht, und Schmuck um ihn zu verkaufen. In irgendeinem Krankenhaus war es endlich so weit. Überglücklich hielt sie ihren kleinen Sohn im Arm. Kaum eine Stunde später wurde ihr vom Lungenversagen ihres Sohnes berichtet. Einige Tage später wurde sie entlassen. In ihr befand sich nichts anderes als Leere. Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Mit ihrem Sohn wurde ihr der Sinn ihres Lebens genommen. Einige Tage lief sie und lief. Früher als gedacht erreichte sie die Klippen. Selbst der Boden war nun von Felsen durchzogen. Der Wind peitschte ihr entgegen. Das letzte an das sie sich wahrscheinlich erinnert hat, ist wie sie abspringt und sich der Schmerz der letzten Jahre von ihr löst. _An dieser Stelle endet Annes Geschichte."

Die Augen hatte ich geschlossen. Ich hörte wie Lisa leise schluchzte und Paul mit ständigem Blinzeln Tränen unterdrückte. Während ich meine Augen wieder öffnete bereute ich diese Geschichte erzählt zu haben.

Ohne Druck strich ich Lisa über die Stirn. „Schsch…"versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Sie klammerte sich an meine Hand.

„Und…und es gibt keine Chance… für Anne?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme brach zweimal.

„Nein. Es ist ihre Entscheidung gewesen." Flüsterte ich leise.

Behutsam strich ich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Auch Paul wuschelte ich einmal sanft durch die Haare.

„Ihr solltet schlafen. Es ist spät. Das alles ist nun…" mit Überraschung stellte ich dies fest. „…ab morgen sechs Jahre her."

Morgen wäre ich in Vampirjahren sechs Jahre alt.

Als Mensch Zweiundreißig.


	5. Einbrechen für Anfänger

_**Kurze Anmerkung vorweg: Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass die geschichtlichen Ereignisse soweit es geht mit meiner Geschichte übereingehen. Bisher, wenn man alles „richtig" auslegt, kommt noch nichts in Konflikt mit den Umständen wie sie so um 1920 waren. (Außer vielleicht die Wasserhähne) Wenn etwas nicht so übereinstimmt, will ich mich schon einmal entschuldigen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir diese kleinen (teuflischen…oder doch vampirischen?) Freiheiten.**_

_**Und ich habe dieses Kapitel vergessen. Das tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass eines fehlt...**_

4. Kapitel- Esme

Inzwischen waren weitere Monate vergangen. Der Oktober und damit Lisas Geburtstag näherten sich. Nirgendwo hatte man etwas von einem Dr. Cullen gehört oder gesehen. Morgen würden wir erneut umziehen. Diesmal gleich über Achthundert Kilometer weit.

Nach Pauls Geburtstag habe ich versucht Geschichten über Anne zu vermeiden. Mit Erfolg. Ich konnte sogar schon fast sagen, dass sie das meiste was ich ihnen erzählt hatte nicht mehr wussten.

Die Sommermonate waren ungewohnt regnerisch gewesen. So konnte ich mit Paul ohne Bedenken Baseball üben und mit Lisa verstecken spielen. Natürlich nur wenn ich nicht einatmete. Aber auch so hörte ich ihren Herzschlag.

Wir hatten einmal ein Haus mit Garten gehabt. In diesem war aber seit was weiß ich wie vielen Jahren kein Mensch mehr gewesen. Denn einerseits wucherte das Unkraut mehrere Meter in die Höhe und andererseits hing nirgendwo auch nur der Geruch von Mensch. Die Stein, zu einem Fußweg gelegt, der einzige Beweis, dass je Menschen in diesem Garten gewesen waren, schienen seit Jahren von Gras überdeckt zu sein. Der einzige Baum sah knochig und uralt aus. Trotzdem hatte er in seiner Art, wie er alles überragte etwas Erhabenes.

All dies erinnerte mich stark an meine Kindheit. In solchen Gärten, verlassen und verwildert, hatte ich oft gespielt.

Paul, übereifrig wie immer, hatte sich sofort in die Brennnesseln gestürzt.

„Nicht." Hatte ich gerufen und lief hinterher. Um ihn herum riss ich alles heraus und schmiss sie achtlos auf einen Haufen.

Paul fiel mir unter Tränen in die Arme und ich musste ihn heraustragen. Im Haus setze ich ihn auf einen Stuhl.

„Hat euch denn nie jemand gesagt, dass die Dinger höllisch jucken?" rief ich entsetzt und hatte ihm kühle Lappen auf die Stirn, Arme und Beine gelegt. Langsam beruhigte er sich. Schneller als ich, wahrscheinlich.

„Nein, ich wusste nicht mal, dass es solche Teile gibt." Stöhnte er.

„Jetzt weißt du´s" murmelte ich leise genug, dass er es nicht hörte. Nachdem er mir dann mindestens Sieben mal versichert hatte, dass es ihm sonst gut ging, was ich angesichts seines Herzschlages nicht recht glauben wollte, nahm ich einen anderen nassen Lappen, wirbelte ihn kurz in der Luft herum und legte diesen Paul um die Hand.

„Halte das immer kühl, wenn es wieder anfängt zu brennen, ruf mich einfach. Ich schau lieber nach deiner Schwester."

Wie ich hörte, überlegte sie, in Form eines Selbstgespräches, ob sie klettern sollte. Langsam ging ich hinaus zu ihr. Dabei riss ich die Handschuhe Haken.

„Lisa!" rief ich. Ihr Selbstgespräch verstummte. „Lisa, auch wenn wir hier nur zwei Wochen wohnen, würde ich den Garten etwas aufbessern. Selbst im Wald ist es übersichtlicher." Setzte ich hinzu. Was gar nicht gelogen war.

„Uhh, toll. Was kann ich machen?" sie holte Luft und wollte sicherlich gleich ihre Frage wiederholen. Doch soweit ließ ich sie nicht kommen. In einer Ecke entdeckte ich einen riesigen Korb.

Kurzerhand ging ich in diese Richtung und erklärte laut. „Wenn du möchtest reißt du einfach das Gras hinaus." Inzwischen war ich am Korb. Das Ding war wirklich sehr groß, aus Bast geflochten. Sehr gute Arbeit, stellte ich fest. Er reichte mir fast bis zum Brustkorb und maß mindestens zwei Meter in der Länge. Etwas im Gebüsch—um es freundlich auszudrücken— versteckt stand auch noch eine etwas überdimensionale Schubkarre. Beides brachte ich mehr oder weniger erfolgreich zu Lisa.

„Machst du bitte das Gras in den Korb und die kleinen Steine in die Schubkarre? Überanstreng dich aber nicht. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dazu meine Handschuhe anziehen. Ich will vermeiden, dass du blutest…" ich ließ den Satz offen hängen.

„Was machst du?" Hatte sie gefragt.

„Ich nehme das Unkraut unter die Lupe." Das war ein Spaß! An den Brennnesseln konnte ich mich mal so richtig auslassen. Immer mehr Gras- und Unkrautbündel häuften sich.

Eine halbe Stunde später sah die Wolkendecke am Himmel gefährlich dünn aus. Dabei hatte sie am Anfang des Tages dicht genug für den Rest der Woche gewirkt.

„So, mir wäre es lieb, wenn du jetzt etwas isst. Außerdem braucht Paul Gesellschaft." Bevor sie antworten konnte, hatte ich sie schon ins Haus geschoben und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt.

„Was gibt's zum Essen?" fragte ich und wusch meine Hände im kühlen, klaren Wasser ab.

Komischerweise erklärten beide Suppe als ausreichend. Nun gut. Das würde für mich leichter werden meinen Anteil unbemerkt verschwinden zu lassen.

Während sie aß und sich mit Paul unterhielt packte ich die etwas größeren und für Lisa viel zu schweren Steine in die Schubkarre. Auf diese Art und Weise hatten wir den Garten auf Vordermann gebracht. Außer, dass ich nachts noch etwas nachhalf.

Zwischendurch hatte ich den beiden erklärt, was es mit diesen oder jenen Pflanzen auf sich hatte. Welche wofür gut waren, wann wie und warum man sie verwendete, und auch die, die sie besser meiden sollten.

Gerade als der Garten fertig war, mussten wir weiterziehen…

Der Weg war neu gepflastert, eine Nachtarbeit, als die Wolken zu dick waren, als dass ich die Sterne hätte sehen können. Anstatt des Meterhohen Unkrauts hatten wir ein Beet angelegt.

Leider hatten selbst die Spinnen, Bienen und alle anderen Insekten Angst vor mir, so konnte ich kaum etwas über die Tiere erzählen. Selbst der Frosch, aus einem Teich in der Umgebung mied mich. Dabei hatte ich Frösche immer gemocht-im lebenden Zustand versteht sich-und früher oft, fast täglich (vorausgesetzt es war die Jahreszeit für Frösche) gezählt wie viele noch am Dorfteich saßen.

Heute waren wir noch einmal in den Park gegangen, oder besser, in einen anderen als letztes Mal. Wir spielten verstecken und ich suchte. Weil ich sie immer zu schnell fand, musste ich bis hundert zählen. Genug Zeit um Erinnerungen nachzuhängen.

„Ich komme!" rief ich und begann in eine völlig falsche Richtung zu gehen und suchte dort. Dann machte ich einen großen Bogen um Paul drum herum und sah ihn von hinten. Zwar wollte ich ihn nicht zu sehr erschrecken, doch drängte es mich zu unserem derzeitigen Haus zurückzugehen.

Innerlich stand ich seit unserer Ankunft hier unter Spannung. Und seit zwei Tagen wusste ich, dass wir beobachtet wurden. Es war nicht einfach dieser Sabber-Blick (eine treffendere Beschreibung fiel mir ehrlich gesagt nicht ein) der Menschen. Auch wusste ich, dass es kein Vampir war der uns beobachtete.

Nein, wir wurden professionell observiert. Darum gab ich mich nachts auch schlafend und spielte meine Menschen Rolle mit noch größerer Vorsicht als zuvor. Leider musste ich mich deswegen auch von hinten an Paul „heranschleichen" anstatt einfach vor ihm vom Baum zu springen. (Obwohl, dies ihn wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr Angst eingejagt hätte, und das war etwas, was ich definitiv nicht beabsichtigte.)

„Hab dich gefunden." Sagte ich und trat absichtlich einen Zweig durch.

Paul wirbelte herum. Dann lachte er schallend. Ich nahm ihn bei der Hand und „leise" schlichen wir uns zu Lisa heran. Ein paar Meter vor ihrem Versteck, legte ich kurz einen Finger an die Lippen und nickte Paul zu. Er nickte zurück und blieb stehen.

Ich ging so zu ihr, dass sie mich sehen konnte. Direkt vor dem Gebüsch blieb ich stehen und schob einen Zweig seitlich weg. Natürlich sah sie mich und drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung in der ich die Blätter anhob.

„Buh." Hauchte ich und gerade so laut, dass sie es hörte.

„Kommt, wir essen heute im Café." Zwar grummelten beide, aber ich hatte ihre Zustimmung.

Nun saßen wir zu dritt an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke. Ich hatte dieses Café nicht durch Zufall ausgesucht. Denn hier arbeitete—auf Teilzeit, versteht sich und sicherlich bald nicht mehr— eine Vampirin mit rotblonden Locken und dem Namen Julia.

Als die Bedienung kam und uns nach unseren Bestellungen fragte, bestellte ich für Paul und Lisa. Sie hatten über zehn Minuten lang gerätselt was es denn geben könnte. Eine Interessante Angelegenheit, fand ich.

„Richten Sie Ihrer Chefin doch bitte aus, dass sie an diesen Tisch bestellt werde." Fügte ich sanft lächelnd hinzu.

Die Bedienung war zerstreut. „Äh…ja. Einen schönen Tag noch." Daraufhin verschwand sie unsicher gehend in der Küche. Ich machte mir noch darüber Gedanken, ob ich mich nach ihrem Befinden erkundige sollte, als eine große Frau zügig auf uns zu kam. Ich erhob mich leicht.

„Hallo Esme. Da sehen wir uns früher als gedacht." Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Ja, viel früher. Es ist schön dich zu sehen Julia. Setz dich doch bitte." Kurz schaute ich sie flehend an. Sie setzte sich und blickte auf die Tischplatte.

„Das ist Paul. An Lisa dürftest du dich noch erinnern." Stellte ich sie unnötigerweise vor.

„Das tue ich." Sie lachte.

Meine Miene wurde ernst. „Ich…möchte dich bitten heute mal bei uns zu übernachten. Wenn sich das einrichten lässt, natürlich." Bisher beobachtete uns noch niemand.

„Warum?" fragten alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Erkläre ich später." Murmelte ich. In dem Moment betrat ein junger Mann, je nachdem wie man es definierte, er war zwar bestimmt schon fast dreißig, aber dennoch jünger als ich, das Café. Keine Sekunde später schlug wieder etwas in mir Alarm und rief lautstark: Du wirst überwacht! Wehre dich!

„Entschuldigt mich kurz." Bat ich und stand langsam auf. Der Mann setzte sich und hielt sich demonstrativ ein Blatt Zeitung vor die Nase. Dabei schielte er aber vorbei und zielte auf unseren Tisch. Ha, erwischt!

Ich stand komplett auf und ging zu meinem Mantel. In der leeren Tasche wühlte ich kurz herum und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Ein kurzer Blick genügte. Auf seinem Platz lagen detaillierte Zeichnungen vom Grundriss unseres Hauses.

Mit Sicherheit würden wir heute einen ungebetenen Gast haben. Um keinen Verdacht zu erregen ging ich zurück zum Tisch. Derweil hatten Paul und Lisa ihr Essen bekommen.

„So sehr es mir widerstrebt zu sagen, du wirst heute Nacht ein Festmahl bekommen, Julia." Flüsterte ich. Dann erhob ich meine Stimme zum normalen Sprechen.

„Der Grund warum ich Julia gebeten habe bei uns zu übernachten ist folgender: Sie muss mir fachmännischen Rat geben, das geht aber nur wenn ich ihr das Problem offen darlege."

„Mag Julia auch keinen Kirschsaft?" fragte Lisa, als sie sah, dass weder sie noch ich ein Glas stehen hatten.

Julia lachte. „Nein, ich mag auch keinen Kirschsaft. Meines besteht mehr aus Wasser, Proteinen, Vitaminen und vielen unterschiedlichen Dingen. Je nach Art." Erklärte sie ruhig.

„So etwas was Esme trinkt?" wollte Paul wissen.

„Ja, so in der Art. Meines schmeckt besser." Fing sie an.

„Kann ich nicht behaupten." Beendete ich diese Ausführung bevor sie noch auf die Idee kommen konnte mich dazu zu bringen, Menschenblut zu trinken. Nie mehr!

Dem Anschein nach schmeckte es wenigstens Lisa und Paul. Auf dem Heimweg bewerkstelligte Julia es Lisa in ein Gespräch darüber zu verwickeln ob ich Schminke bräuchte. Also bitte.

Paul und ich gingen schweigend nebeneinander und hinter den beiden hinterher. Solange bis mir der Gedanke an Lisas Geburtstag kam.

„Mh, Paul, kann ich dich um etwas bitten?" fing ich an. Er dachte nach und nickte.

„Du kennst deine Schwester besser als ich. Und ich habe keine Idee was wir machen könnten. Nun doch, es wird Kirschsaft geben." Zu mehr war ich mit meinen Überlegungen wirklich nicht gekommen.

„Sie geht sehr gerne Schwimmen…" murmelte Paul leise vor sich hin. Er sprach lauter, aber noch immer im nachdenklichen Tonfall. „Am besten etwas zeitloses." Entschied er.

„Zeitlos?" Wie sollte das gehen?

„Nun ja, nimm zum Beispiel den Haarreif, oder das Kleid, welches du ihr zu Ostern geschenkt hast." Er hob kurz die Schultern. Aha, vielleicht würde es mir was bringen. Das konnte ich jetzt mit Sicherheit aber noch nicht sagen.

„Magst du Schmuck?" erkundigte sich Paul vorsichtig.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Ich schaffte es nicht, diese Frage zurückzuhalten.

„Mir ist aufgefallen…"begann er. Was für ein Wunder. „…dass du selbst nie eine Kette, einen Armreif oder einen Ring trägst."

„ich weiß nicht. Bisher habe ich nichts Passendes gefunden." Während ich das sagte schloss ich die Tür auf.

„Hinein mit euch. Julia-ich möchte nicht, dass Lisa morgen heiser ist." Ein leichter Tadel klang mit.

„Ach was." Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung wandte sie sich an Lisa. „Sag mal, kannst du singen?"

„Die beiden haben sich gefunden" grummelte ich in Pauls Richtung. Er lachte zustimmend.

In der folgenden Stunde mussten wir gesangsproben bewerten. Natürlich bekam Lisa von mir immer das Doppelte von den Punkten die ich für Julia plante.

Mehr zufällig wanderte mein Blick zur Uhr. Acht war schon durch.

„So, die Runde noch zu Ende und dann ab ins Bett." unbedingt mussten sie schlafen, wenn wir unsere Einbrecher ärgerten. Zum Glück war dieses Haus größer als alle, die wir davor hatten.

Punkt halb Neun lagen beide gebügelt und gestriegelt im Bett.

„Kann Julia uns etwas vorsingen?" fragte Lisa.

„Tja, sie mag dich." Kommentierte ich leise und schob sie ins Zimmer.

„Na schön…ein Schlaflied also….mal überlegen." Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie etwas gefunden. Eine einfache Melodie. Sie erinnerte mich stark an die, die meine Mutter immer gesummt hatte.

Was heißt immer, nur manchmal, wenn sie in der Küche stand, die Wasche aufhängte, oder einfach nur Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit nach hang. Ich hatte sie mal gefragt, von wem sie die Melodie gelernt hatte. Sie sagte, es habe ihre Mutter, mein Oma, in dem Sinn, von jemandem übernommen, wusste aber nicht mehr so ganz von wem.

Die Melodie verlief leicht, sanft, fast spielerisch wie ein stetiger, jedoch ungleichmäßiger Wind, welcher die Blätter im Herbst von den Bäumen holte und in der Luft tanzen ließ, bevor sie langsam hin und her schwebend den Erdboden erreichten.

Nur um sich dort mit dem Bunt der anderen gelben, roten, und braunen Blätter zu vermischen. Daraufhin würde eine dünne oder auch dickere Schicht weißer Kälte den Erdboden abdecken. Für einige Monate würde es still werden, nur ab und zu einige Rehe, die deutliche Spuren hinterlassen würden...

Ich merkte nicht wie wir den Raum wechselten. Am Rande nahm ich wahr, dass Julia versuchte mit mir zu sprechen. Aber ich konnte mir keinen Sinn auf ihre Worte machen und auch nicht antworten.

Zu sehr war ich in den Erinnerungen meiner Kindheit gefangen.

Erst als sie. „Esme, hallihallo. Huhu. Unten machen sich gerade Einbrecher zu schaffen. Willst du nicht etwas dagegen tun?"sagte wurde ich wieder zurechnungsfähig.

„Darauf habe ich gewartet. Es ist soweit. Deshalb bist du heute hier."

Sie hatte recht. Zwei Einbrecher. Ich war von einem ausgegangen.

„Wir schocken sie nur. Es gehört sich schließlich nicht anderen Leuten etwas wegzunehmen. Du darfst sie sonst wohin verschleppen, aber lass sie bitte am Leben." Erklärte ich. Nun sprachen wir nicht mehr wie Menschen, sondern wie Vampire. Zu schnell und leise für so ein ungenaues Gehör dieser.

„Ich nehme den, der Wache steht." Freute sie sich, öffnete das Fenster und war verschwunden.

Ich sprang auch aus dem Fenster, ging zur Haustür und lehnte mich gegen die Hauswand. Eine Weile beobachtete ich ihn. Er versuchte das Schloss der Haustür zu knacken.

So ein Schloss konnte man doch viel leichter zerstören. Man musste einfach nur kurz und schnell den Druck am Bolzen erhöhen, so lang bis es knackte und die Tür nach hinten aufziehen. Wenn er es kompliziert haben wollte. Warum es sich leicht machen, wenn es auch umständlicher geht?

Außerdem war die Tür nicht einmal abgeschlossen. Ich hatte nur den Riegel, welcher sich am oberen Rand der Tür befand, zu gezogen. Es gab einen Verschluss von innen und außen. Vielleicht war an dem Gerücht etwas dran, das Menschen nicht nach oben schauten. Dieser hier jedenfalls, war einer von denen die das ganz offensichtlich nicht taten.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Nicht einmal sein Herzschlag veränderte sich. Keine unbewussten physischen Veränderungen, die auf Gefahr, welche eindeutig von mir ausging, hinweisen könnten. Julia begann schon ihre Wache zu ängstigen.

Mein Einbrecher war der Mann aus dem Café. Kurze, ungepflegte braune Haare, mittlere Statur, aber überdurchschnittlich groß. Er hatte sich ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Selbst schwarze Handschuhe hatte er an. Vor ihm stand eine Reisetasche, ebenfalls in schwarz. Nur eine Petroleumlampe, welche ich auf ein ungefähres Alter von einem knappen Jahrzehnt schätzte spendete ihm Licht. Half ihm aber nicht mich zu sehen, oder auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zu erkennen.

Ach nein, wie unaufmerksam Menschen sein konnten. Allerdings war ich vorhin, als Julia vergeblich versucht hatte mit mir zu reden, auch nicht gerade aufmerksamer gewesen.

Seine Werkzeuge klimperten als er erneut versuchte das Türschloss zu öffnen.

Leise seufzte ich, stieß mich von der Wand ab und trat ein paar Schritte vor.

Keine Reaktion. Weder bewusst, was mich ehrlich gesagt gewundert hätte, noch unbewusst, was mich auch nicht mehr sehr verwunderte.

Immer höflich anfangen.

„Guten Abend mein Herr, kann ich Ihnen möglicherweise helfen?" Meine Stimme war so normal wie immer.

Erschrocken, eigentlich untertrieben, fuhr er auf, und stieß sich dabei fast an der Klinke.

„Oh..ä..nein" Mit den Augen verfolgte ich wie er mit einer Hand unter seinen Mantel griff und etwas hervorzog.

Eine Pistole. Sicher.

Das gute Stück als aus, als ob er mehrere Hunderte dafür hatte hinblättern müssen. Schade, dass seine Freude daran sicher bald vergehen würde.

„Bitte nicht" begann ich ruhig. Ein Siegessicheres Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, verformte es zu einer geradezu grotesken Maske. „Sie wissen doch, dass in diesem Haus Kinder schlafen. Ich will nicht, dass sie durch so einen Unsinn geweckt werden. Sie brauchen ihren Schlaf." Dies war mein vollkommener ernst.

Sein Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich. Eins zu null für mich.

Ich legte den Kopf schief und starrte in seine Augen. Der Gute war zu keiner Bewegung fähig. Er atmete nicht einmal. Bevor er mir noch abklappte wendete ich meinen Blick ab.

„Und Sie könnten sich damit ernsthaft verletzten." Ich deutete auf die Pistole in seiner Hand.

Das schien ihn zu reizen. „Oh, Sie wissen gar nicht von wie vielen Menschen das Blut daran klebt. Genau wie das ihre es tun wird." Aha, ich vermutete, dass er mir damit drohen wollte.

Es würde schon etwas mehr brauchen, bevor ich die Fassung verlieren würde.

„Und danach, dass ihrer Schützlinge."

Peng. Das war´s mit Fassung behalten und aus mit Höflichkeit.

Ich wich leicht zurück und beugte mich etwas vor. Angriffsstellung. Seine Hand fixierend.

„Egal wie viele Morde Sie sich zuschreiben, ich habe schon hundertmal öfter getötet als Sie." Er begann zu lächeln. Wahrscheinlich hielt er das für einen Witz. Ich legte meine Stimme tiefer und drohender als ich weitersprach.

„Darauf bin ich zwar nicht gerade stolz, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen. Doch die Kinder bekommen Sie nur über meine Leiche. Und die gibt's nicht so leicht wie Sie glauben." Zischte ich.

„Gib´s ihm!" schallte Julias von weiter vorn.

Er zog den Abzug zurück. Gerade zu langsam. Jede einzelne Bewegung verfolgte ich nunmehr mit der Aufmerksamkeit eines Raubtieres. Nun müsste er nur noch loslassen.

„Ach ja?" der Klang seiner Stimme war so Selbstgefällig. Verachtend. Abwertend. Dieser Tonfall…widerlich.

Ich entriss ihm das Teil, drückte den Abzug weiter fest, immerhin beabsichtigte ich nicht einen Schuss abzugeben und hielt die Pistole in meiner Hand.

Für ihn, hatte es keine Bewegung gegeben.

„Ist dass ihr Trick? Erschießen Sie mich doch, na und?" Ich war kurz davor ihn vor so viel Dummheit zu bemitleiden. Nur das, was er Paul und Lisa angedroht hatte, bewahrte mich auch nur annähernd Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden.

Herausforderung klang in seiner Stimme mit. In ihm pumpte sein Herz einen gewaltigen Überschuss an Adrenalin durch seine Adern und Blutgefäße… Esme! Denk an die Kinder! Schrie ich mich selbst an.

„Noch nie habe ich jemanden erschossen. Das werde ich auch nicht tun."

Vor seinen Augen zerdrückte ich die Pistole langsam zu Staub.

Ich hoffe die war nicht allzu teuer." Feiner Metallsand rieselte durch meine Finger zu Boden. Ich hörte wie die einzelnen Staubkörnchen nacheinander auf der Erde landeten.

„Na, jetzt sind Sie mittellos!" rief er. Vielleicht wäre er in einer Grundschule besser aufgehoben als irgendwo anders.

„Ich habe eine ganz andere Art zu jagen" fauchte ich und ließ mich nun komplett nach vorn fallen.

Er wich zurück und ich folgte sofort. Endlich schien er zu begreifen.

„Was sind Sie?" seine Stimme brach und zitterte.

„Wenn ich Ihnen das sage, wird man Sie umbringen. Bevor ich das erledige, wäre es gesünder für Sie zu verschwinden." meine Stimme war schneidend und kalt.

Es wirkte. Noch nie hatte ich einen Menschen so schnell laufen sehen.

Sofort wurde ich reumütig.

So sehr hätte ich ihn auch nicht schocken dürfen.

„Julia" rief ich leise. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie in die Irrenanstalt… kommen, obwohl sie dort wahrscheinlich sicherer wären. Außerdem will ich mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Aber er hatte einen Nerv getroffen." Fügte ich beschämt hinzu.

Im nächsten Moment war sie bei mir und umarmte mich.

„Ach Esme, du kannst wirklich keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun. Dafür bist du einfach zu gutmütig. Bleib bei den Kleinen. Ich werde versuchen, sie wieder hinzubiegen. Danach, habe ich beschlossen, ziehe ich weiter. Ich verspreche wir werden uns bald sehen."

„Danke", schluchzte ich. „Wir sehen uns dann, tschüss." Langsam ging ich zurück zum Fenster.

„Vielleicht solltest du ein Buch verfassen: Die besten Methoden um Einbrecher loszuwerden." Schon war sie weg.

Schwach lächelte ich ihr nach.


	6. Halloween, Weihnachten, Zweifel

**Eigentlich kann ich zu diesem Kapitel nicht viel sagen. Außer, dass ich es unfreiwillig mit roten Tee übergossen habe :-)**

**Ich überspringe einen großen Zeitraum. Von Spätsommer, über Oktober zu fast-Weihnachten, aber ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir. **

**Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe.**

5. Kapitel-Esme

Lisas Geburtstag war so verlaufen wie ich es geplant hatte.

Sie freute sich unwahrscheinlich über ein Mal-Set, welches ich, ohne es ihr zu sagen, auch nicht im Nachhinein, selbst zusammengebastelt hatte.

Am Nachmittag waren wir dann in einer Schwimmhalle gewesen.

Für die beiden ein kleines Paradies.

Es gab Acht Rutschen und einen ein Meter, ein drei Meter, ein Fünf Meter, ein Siebeneinhalb Meter und ein Zehn Meter Sprungbrett.

Lisa traute sich auf den Dreier und Paul auf den Fünfer. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich Angst, dass ihnen etwas passieren könnte.

Weil irgendein Junge, Pauls Seife auf den Zehner verschleppt hatte, und Paul, verständlicherweise, Angst bekam, kletterte ich den Zehner hoch. Dabei zählte ich unwillkürlich die Sprossen der Leiter.

Eins. Zwei. Drei. …

Zwanzig. Einundzwanzig. …

Zwischen jeder Sprosse (je 4 cm Durchmesser) waren zwanzig Zentimeter Abstand.

Neunundreißig, Vierzig, Einundvierzig. Schluss.

Ich nahm die Seife und umschloss diese mit meinen Händen. Dann ging ich weiter vor. Von hier oben konnte ich das ganze Bad überblicken, ich hätte es auch von unten gekonnt mir aber nicht die Mühe gemacht. Kurz blickte ich diese zehn Meter hinunter. Nicht sehr hoch, oder tief. Je nachdem von welcher Seite man es betrachtete. Selbst die Kacheln am Boden hätte ich zählen können.

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief ein. Ein Fehler. Nicht das einatmen aber es war falsch meine Augen zu schließen.

Denn so sah ich die alt bekannte Szene wieder vor mir. Doch zum ersten Mal aus der dritten Person.

Ich beobachtete wie eine junge Frau, bei Unwetter, durch Wälder rannte, alles ignorierte, jede. So lang bis sie an einen Hang kam. Es dämmerte. Der Tag würde in weniger als einer halben Stunde anbrechen. Eine sanfte Morgenröte zeigte sich am Himmel, durchsetzte ihn mit zarten, hellen Streifen.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie es sicherlich schön gefunden, doch sie hatte nicht vor den Himmel zu betrachten. Irgendetwas zu betrachten. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen. Ihre Augen vor der Ungerechtigkeit und Grausamkeit dieser Welt verschließen.

Ohne zu zögern ging sie zielstrebig auf den Rand der Felsen zu. Meeresluft, Wind und Regen peitschten ihr entgegen.

Ein kurzer Blick genügte ihr. Sie ging drei Schritte zurück, lief nach vorn, nahm die Arme vor den Kopf, und…

…sprang.

„Verdammt." Ich spürte einen Luftzug der bestimmt nicht der war, wenn ich die Stufen wieder hinuntergeklettert wäre.

„Mist." Wieder öffnete ich die Augen. Alles geschah in Zeitlupe. Um mich herum drehte sich alles. Mal sah ich das Wasser, dann den Turm, die Decke, eine Wand und daraufhin wieder das Wasser.

Daraus schloss ich, dass ich mich drehte. Und fiel.

_Irgendwoher kennen wir das Gefühl doch schon, nicht wahr Esme?_

Fragte eine sarkastische Stimme irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf. Gedanklich zog ich eine Fratze, anstatt der Stimme zu antworten.

Dann tauchte ich gerade und kopfüber in das Wasser ein. Sobald ich spürte ganz unter Wasser zu sein, breitete ich meine Arme aus um nicht auf dem Grund aufzuschlagen und ein Einschlagloch zu hinterlassen.

In einer Hand hielt ich noch immer Pauls Seife.

Nach Lisas Geburtstag kam auch schon Halloween auf uns zu. Ein Fest, ursprünglich dazu geschaffen böse Geister zu vertreiben… Wer´s glaubt.

Eine Woche vorher fragte ich beide, als was sie sich denn verkleiden wollten.

Lisa kreischte: „Hexe"

Paul überlegte etwas länger. „Werwolf" sagte er dann.

Ah ja, er entschied sich für unseren größten Feind. Ich verstand nicht weshalb dieser Hass aufeinander entstanden war.

„Und als was gehst du?" fragte mich Lisa.

„Ich? Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Eigentlich wollte ich mich gar nicht verkleiden." Erklärte ich und lächelte sanft.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt saßen wir am Wohnzimmertisch. Lisa und Paul tranken Milch, und ich eine Mischung aus Grizzly und Puma. Um mich abzulenken nahm ich einen Schluck.

„Schade." Machte Lisa. Dann kicherte sie. „Ich habe eine Idee! Du gehst als Vampir."

Vor Schreck kleckerte ich. Wie ein Reflex und ich begann zu husten.

„Vampir?" fragte ich entsetzt. Dieses eine Wort war bisher noch nie gefallen. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

„Na wenn du so gehst kaufen sie es dir bestimmt ab." Paul konnte sich kaum noch vor lachen halten.

„Wenn ihr schon auf solche abwegigen Vorschläge kommt, muss ich momentan wirklich schauerlich aussehen, mh?" ich nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte mir Mund sowie Kinn ab. Auf dem ehemals weißen Tuch verbreiteten sich dunkelrote Flecken.

Ein Tropfen hatte sogar die Tischdecke erreicht. „Die schöne Decke, das bekommt man so schlecht wieder raus." Murmelte ich.

Blut bekam man aus Textilien wirklich sehr schlecht wieder heraus.

Lisa kicherte erneut. „Du würdest nicht überzeugend genug sein. Außerdem bist du viel zu nett, liebevoll und hübsch."

„Danke Lisa, es ist wirklich lieb von dir, dass du mich nicht in die Ewigkeit verdammen willst."

„Das ist echt witzig Esme, stell dir vor du wärst so…" nun begann Paul schon über mein Leben zu sinnieren von dem er nichts wusste. Großartig.

Beinahe hätte ich mein Glas zerdrückt. Zeit für ein wenig Mythologie.

„Vielleicht wäre es eine Qual für denjenigen. Vielleicht will er nicht so sein. Wenn er Glück hat, behält er möglicherweise seine Seele. Und ich möchte nicht jeden Morgen in einen unkontrollierten Tiefschlaf fallen."

Er sollte möglichst sofort aufhören über meine Existenz nachzudenken.

„Und wenn sie zufrieden mit ihrer Bestimmung sind?"

Wann hatte er so viel Zeit gehabt sich mi9t Vampiren zu befassen? Spielte ich meine Rolle so durchsichtig?

„Manchmal vielleicht. Alle die es nicht sind, werden es sein, wenn sie den Sinn ihrer Existenz gefunden haben. Ihren Seelenverwandten."

Das musste so klingen, als ob ich uns-bzw. sie- verteidigen würde.

„Genau kann dir das aber niemand sagen, weil es keine gibt. Genauso wenig wie Werwölfe und Hexen." Schloss ich das Thema bestimmt ab. Es wäre ganz interessant einer Hexe zu begegnen. Darauf einen Werwolf zu treffen war ich, dank den Gerüchten die kursierten, nicht allzu scharf.

Zu Halloween zogen wir dann als Werwolf, Hexe und Vampir durch die Straßen. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass ich echt war. Zum Schluss hatten wir einen Haufen Äpfel und Nüsse, aber auch genügend Schokolade.

„Kann ich daraus einen Kuchen machen?" fragte ich.

„Was für einen?" wollte Lisa wissen.

„Ich denke, es wird ein Apfelkuchen mit Schokoguss in dem Nüsse enthalten sind…" besagter Kuchen nahm in meinem Kopf Gestalt an.

Mit dem Einverständnis und Hilfe der beiden, machte ich den Kuchen.

Gerade als dieser am backen war, klingelte das Telefon.

„Kann einer von euch rangehen?" fragte ich und trocknete meine Hände an einem Handtuch ab.

„Hallo? Hier ist Paul Grove." Meldete sich Paul.

Vom anderen Ende kam die unverkennbare Stimme seiner Mutter. „Na, wie geht es euch?" begann sie mit Fragen.

Paul erzählte von unseren erfolgreichen Streifzügen, kam aber glücklicherweise nicht mehr auf das Thema Vampir zu sprechen.

Also schaltete ich ab und konzentrierte mich darauf, nicht mehr an Dr. Cullen zu denken. Kurzerhand bemerkte ich, dass ich deswegen an ihn dachte und gab auf. Ja, er war mein Seelenverwandter und ich war unwiderruflich in ihn verliebt.

Paul riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Esme, Mama möchte mit dir sprechen."

„Danke Paul." Flüsterte ich und nahm ihm den Hörer ab.

„Guten Abend, wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte ich, mehr aus Höflichkeit heraus.

„Oh, wir sind gut versorgt. Vielen Dank der Nachfrage. London ist wirklich atemberaubend. In der Altstadt gibt es sogar noch Kirchen von 1620 und früher. Letztens haben wir eine anglikanische Kirche besucht, die noch eher gegründet wurde. Bis heute gibt es einen anonymen Spender, der dafür sorgt, dass die Kirche erhalten bleibt. Sie war wirklich hübsch. Es gab sogar ein Verzeichnis der Familienwappen. Richtig kunstvolle waren dabei. Je älter die Wappen wurden, je schöner und detaillierter wurden sie. Ich fragte welche die Gründerfamilie sei, doch man sagte mir, dass wäre nicht überliefert worden. Man vermutet nur, dass diese Familie es, allen Lebensumständen bedenkend, nicht leicht hatte. Der Pastor soll Hetzjagden auf Dämonen und alles in dieser Richtung durchgeführt haben. Sein einziger Sohn kam nie von einer solchen zurück. In seiner letzten Rede, soll der Pastor gesagt haben, dass dieser sich absichtlich abgetrennt habe, weil er nicht wollte, dass Menschen starben. Er wusste damals schon, dass es keine Gestalten der Nacht gibt. Stellen Sie sich das vor!"

Was sollte ich mir jetzt vorstellen? Dass jemand, nicht an das Unheil der Welt glaubte? Oder dass dieser jemand die dunklen Gestalten nicht jagen wollte? Nicht vernichten? Einen friedlichen Menschen, der wegen seiner Einstellung, welche nicht der üblichen entsprach, das Leben gelassen hat?

„Das war vor…" sie konnte nicht so schnell rechnen.

„Vor circa Dreihundertfünfzehn Jahren." Half ich ihr nach.

Aber dieser Junge musste klug gewesen sein, und absoluter Pazifist….

„Genau." Jetzt hatte sie es wahrscheinlich aufgegeben. „Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob es Probleme gibt?" das klang beinahe so, als sei sie sich dessen ziemlich sicher.

„Nein, wir vertragen uns alle. Lisa hat viel Geduld, was mich bei so jungen Kindern überrascht. Paul sollten Sie auf eine Sportschule schicken, nur wenn er will, er ist begnadet." Auch wenn es stimmte, was ich sagte, sollte es doch eher beruhigend wirken.

„Dann ist alles gut. Wir sehen uns in vier Monaten." Versprach sie.

„Tschüss" sagte ich und legte auf.

Claudias Versprechen erinnerte mich daran, dass ich bald wieder allein unterwegs sein würde. Gott, ich würde Paul und Lisa vermissen.

„Schminke abwaschen, dann gibt es Kuchen" rief ich durch die Räume. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie gut die beiden doch hörten.

Die nächsten beiden Monate verliefen ereignislos.

Manchmal brachte es auch Vorteile ein Vampir zu sein. Dadurch konnte ich mitverfolgen was sich Lisa und Paul erzählten. So wusste ich auch was die beiden sich zu Weihnachten wünschten. Paul ein Paar neue Baseballhandschuhe und Lisa so ein Kleid wie ich es hatte. Süß!

Es war aber traurig zu wissen, dass mein Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gehen würde. Wahrscheinlich müsste ich noch hunderte von Jahren warten, eh ich auch nur daran denken konnte, Dr. Cullen in meiner Nähe zu haben.

Missmutig schaute ich aus dem Fenster. Für Lisa und Paul hatte ich eine Art Klassenarbeit vorbereitet. In diesen Minuten, in welchen sie arbeiteten zeichnete ich. Einfach nur das Bild, was ich sah, wenn ich aus dem Fenster schaute. Es begann zu schneien. Meine erste weiße Weihnacht. Die Schneeflocken tanzten Wind und wirbelten mal hinauf, hinab… Es sah aus als ob sie versuchten sich zu finden. Doch immer rauschten sie knapp aneinander vorbei.

Wie ich am Glück. Aber momentan hatte ich mein kleines Glück gefunden. Denn ich durfte auf zwei wirklich liebe und süße Kinder aufpassen.

„Ihr habt noch zehn Minuten." Teilte ich den beiden mit und vollendete mein Bild.

Der Schneewirbel wurde stärker. Das würde eine interessante Jagd geben Vielleicht würde ich noch ein paar Luchse finden. Da fiel mir ein, dass wir noch einen Baum brauchten. Sollte ich einen mitbringen oder zogen sie immer gemeinsam los und fällten einen? Und Baumschmuck brauchten wir auch noch. Wie konnte ich nur so vergesslich sein?

Der Wecker klingelte. Fast schon reflexartig schlug ich drauf. „Ups."

Nun zierte das antike Teil eine schöne Delle.

„So. Abgabe"

Keine Fünf Sekunden später hatte ich beide Arbeiten.

„Heute holen wir noch Baumschmuck, das heißt wir müssen in die Stadt. Zieht euch schon mal um. Ohne Handschuhe kommt hier keiner raus."

Sicherlich war es für Menschen nicht das Beste mit dünnen Sachen bei diesen Temperaturen herauszugehen. Im Flur unterhielten sich die beiden noch über die Arbeit. „Sie sollte Lehrerin werden." Meinte Paul. Gedanklich bedankte ich mich bei ihm. In-selbst für mich- Rekordgeschwindigkeit kontrollierte ich die Blätter.

„Ihr wartet schon, oder?" mit dieser Frage kam ich in den Korridor.

„Ja, schon gaaaaanz lange." Grinste Lisa.

In einer flüssigen Bewegung zog ich mir den Mantel über. An der Tür blieb ich stehen und fragte:

„Handschuhe?"

„Ja"

„Mütze?"

„Ja."

„Schal?"

„Ja."

„Jacke?"

„Ja."

„Stiefel?"

„Nein." Paul kicherte.

Mit gespielter Ungläubigkeit schaute ich ihn an.

„Ja"

„Dann haben wir alles."

Vor uns lag ein breiter Fußweg. Das Kaufhaus, oder besser den Markt, konnte ich in ungefähr Dreihundert Metern Entfernung ausmachen.

„Wer als erster dort ist, hat einen Wunsch frei."

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und rannten los. Ich joggte gemütlich hinterher und überholte sie dabei fast. Lisa fiel etwas zurück.

Von hinten hob ich sie hoch und wir liefen dicht hinter Paul hinterher. Einige Meter vor dem Ziel ließ ich Lisa wieder hinunter. „Los, du kriegst ihn."

Mit aller Kraft lief sie noch einmal los. Gleichzeitig berührten sie einen Pfosten.

„wie..hast du das…ge…geschafft." japste Paul.

Lisa wollte antworten, doch ich gab ihr zum Zeichen ruhig zu sein.

„Jeder hat seine Geheimnisse." Sagte ich ruhig und langsam.

Auf dem Markt standen noch einige Händler mit ihren Pferden, Pferdehändler und welche, die Kutschfahrten anboten. Ich versuchte soweit es ging mich nicht in deren Windrichtung zu stellen. Doch das klappte nicht ganz und ich hatte für ziemliche Aufregung gesorgt.

Wir standen vor einem kleinen Holzhäuschen, neben einem dieser Pferdehändler. Der Stand an dem eine Statue aus Holzblöcken geschnitzt wurde. Lisa, die verständlicherweise nicht so sehr wie Paul und ich in Schnitzereien interessiert war, wandte sie zu dem Pferdehändler um mit ihm zu reden. Sie hatten kaum ein paar Worte gewechselt, als der Wind sich änderte. Dieser blies nun nicht mehr den Geruch der Pferde in meine Richtung, sondern andersherum. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten schlug bei den Pferden der Fluchtinstinkt an und sie schlugen aus. Sie begannen zu wiehern und wollten fliehen. Während der Händler versuchte sie ruhig zu halten, war er daran seine Nerven zu verlieren.

Von da an, passte ich auf in welchen Richtungen Tiere standen. Ich hörte wie er ein paar Worte mit seinem Stallburschen wechselte.

„Komisch, noch nie sind sie so abgedreht."

„Ja, als ob der Teufel hinter ihnen wäre."

Ein leichtes Grinsen entschlich sich mir. Vielleicht nicht der Teufel, aber nah dran.

Als wir zurückkamen hatte ich die Geschenke, beziehungsweise, das was ich dazu brauchte. Sonst hatten wir och stapelweise Goldkugeln, aus Glas natürlich, rotes und gelbes Lametta, eine Spitze und Kerzen geholt. Letztere trug Lisa. Insgesamt zwanzig.

„Ab, hinein mit euch." Erleichtert stieß ich die Tür auf.

„Wir haben ja noch gar keinen Baum!" entsetzt über dieses Tatsache begann Pauls Herz schneller zu schlagen.

„Dann holen wir einen." Lisas Charakter überraschte mich doch immer wieder.

„Und woher möchtest du ihn holen, Schwesterherz?" sie ließ sich nicht aufziehen.

„Aus dem Wald." Trotzig zeigte sie in die Richtung hinter mir.

„Wir holen einen Baum, wenn ihr die Sachen auf den Tisch gelegt habt und ich eine Axt habe."

Wir ließen die Beutel auf den Tisch fallen und begannen nach einer Axt zu suchen. Ich ging die Treppe hinauf. Hier oben war nämlich ein Abstellraum. Warum in einem Abstellraum eine Axt sein sollte wusste ich auch nicht, aber es lag noch im Bereich des Möglichen.

Nach einer Weile hörte ich von unten Pauls Ruf. „Lisa! Esme! Ich habe zwar keine Axt, aber eine Sä-au! Au!" nun schrie er. Vor Schmerz.

Ich drehte mich um und sprang die Treppe in einem Satz hinunter.

Paul stand unter einem Türrahmen und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

Ein köstlicher Duft lies meine Kehle augenblicklich in Flammen aufgehen.

Blut.

Unter Pauls Arm hatte sich schon eine kleine rote Pfütze gebildet. Tropfen für Tropfen vergrößerte diese Pfütze. Die rote Flüssigkeit verbreitete sich als wolle sie mich auslachen. Mir beweisen wie schwach ich doch war.

„Nein." Stieß ich schließlich hervor. Mich wie versteinert fühlend hörte ich auf zu atmen. Wenn ich jetzt noch einen Schritt auf Paul zu gehen würde wäre es vorbei. Vorbei mit ihm und seiner Schwester. Vorbei mit einem friedvollem Leben.

Das darf es nicht. Halt dich zurück. Esme! Mach was! Immer von neuem schrie ich mich an.

Fast wie blind griff ich nach dem nächstbesten Stück Stoff und presste es mir vor die Nase. Zwecklos.

„Lisa. Dein Bruder. Leg ihn auf das Sofa." Rief ich. „Bitte." Fügte ich flehend hinzu.

Bevor ich noch etwas mache. Bevor ich die Kontrolle verliere. Bevor ich euch umbringe.

Vor meinen Augen begann alles leicht zu verschwimmen. Ich musste hier weg.

Doch ich durfte sie nicht allein lassen."Ein Arzt. Hoffentlich hat heute jemand Dienst." Murmelte ich fast ohne Stimme und lief zum Telefon.

Die so und so schon unscharfe Umgebung begann sich nun rötlich einzufärben.

Noch in der gleichen Sekunde wählte ich die Nummer des Krankenhauses.

„Guten Abend, was-"ich ließ die Frau am anderen Ende nicht aussprechen.

„Wir brauchen einen Arzt." Kurz schilderte ich die Situation und gab unsere Adresse durch. Ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten fiel das Telefon zurück in die Gabel.

Lisa stand im Flur und beobachtete mich. Ihr Kleid war blutverschmiert.

„Gebt mir eine Stunde." Meine Stimme brach, sobald ich in meinem Zimmer war, schloss ich ab, riss das Fenster auf und sprang. Unter schluchzen lief ich fast zwanzig Minuten weg. Einfach nur weg. Weit weg.

Die Hand vor den Mund gepresst sank ich zu Boden. Ich war mir sicher Pauls Blutduft hier nicht mehr zu riechen. Darum holte ich wieder Luft. Die Feuchtigkeit ließ mich halbwegs klar denken.

Was hatte ich nur getan? Klar, ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass ich mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung ringen müsste.

Doch nie hätte ich auch nur ansatzweise gedacht, dass die Situation so eskaliert. Was hatte ich mir dabei nur gedacht? Nicht viel hatte gefehlt und ich hätte das Leben zweier weiterer wunderbarer Menschen beendet.

Wie konnte ich nur? Vampire sind Vampire und nicht im geringsten menschlich. Ich sollte mich damit endlich abfinden.

Wir sind Monster. Gewissenlos. Und ohne Seele. Wir dürfen nicht existieren.

Wir sind allein. Einzelne Jäger. Ohne Freunde. Ohne Bekannte. Ohne Familie. Ohne Leben.

Nie würde ich eine richtige Familie haben können.

Alles war meine Schuld.


	7. Umschwung

**Sichtwechsel…hier kommt Carlisle!**

**Frohe Ostern [nachgträglich], **

**auch wenn dieses Kapitel inhaltlich nicht zu Ostern passt =)**

**Eigentlich ist es ja auch schon vorbei, das Kapitel sollte auch schon am Freitag fertig sein…**

**Bitte seid nachsichtig mit mir…(ich kann keine Liebesbriefe schreiben)**

6. Kapitel-Carlisle

Es war nicht zum Aushalten. Alle Menschen um mich herum waren in Feierstimmung. Ohne Ausnahme. Jeder zweite summte ein Weihnachtslied. Sogar der Geruch von Plätzchen hatte sich überall verteilt. Eine Etage unter mir, wurde ein Christbaum geschmückt, in den meisten Räumen Misteln an die Decke gehängt. Einen Zweig musste ich heute früh in die Mitte der Mensa anbringen. Selbst das Wetter schien dem Weihnachtsfest wohlgesonnen. (Der Satz in sich war, genauer betrachtet ein Paradox, Sonne und tiefer Schnee passten nicht zusammen…)

Es würde das sechste Weihnachten werden, an dem Edward mit den Denalis—was Tanya sicherlich freuen wird; das er da war, nicht das ich fehlte— allein feiern würde. Schon seit sechs Jahren arbeitete ich an den allgemeinen Feiertagen um mich abzulenken.

Die letzten Jahre, um genau zu sein, seit Frühling 1939, war ich auf der Suche. Auf der Suche meiner Geliebten. Meiner geliebten Esme.

Irgendwo da draußen war sie jetzt und konnte bestimmt glücklich sein. Dieser Gedanke brachte viel Trost. Es reichte mir, wenn sie glücklich war, alles andere könnte ich ertragen.

Ich hatte mich noch nicht einmal bei ihr entschuldigen können. Würde sie mich hassen?

Diese Frage hatte mich mir schon mehr als oft gestellt und immer mit „Möglich" beantwortet.

Was wäre wenn sie plötzlich vor mir stehen würde? Wie wäre meine Reaktion? Zuerst müsste ich sie mit „Sie" ansprechen. Das war ärgerlich, denn bis zum „Du" waren wir noch nicht gekommen. Ich fragte mich insgeheim, ob ein „Du", bei dem was ich ihr angetan hatte, überhaupt zur Wahl stand.

Schon als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, hatte sie mich auf eine merkwürdige Art fasziniert. Von Natur aus war sie ein offener Mensch, liebevoll… In den folgenden Jahren entdeckte ich in manchen Patienten immer mehr Details, die mich an Esme erinnerten. Einer hatte ähnliche Augen, eine andere ihre Haarstruktur, wieder jemand anderes die gleiche, feine, sanfte Form ihres Gesichtes….

Und dann der Schock vor nun beinahe sieben Jahren:

Als ich die Leichenhalle verlassen wollte, ich hatte die unangenehme Aufgabe bekommen den an Altersschwäche gestorbenen damaligen Bürgermeister für die Beerdigung vorzubereiten, hörte ich einen sehr, sehr schwachen Herzschlag. Wie von selbst war ich dem Geräusch gefolgt.

Durch das dünne, nicht mehr ganz so weiße, Leichentuch konnte ich erkennen, dass es eine Frau war, nicht sonderlich groß, aber schlank. Unter dem Tuch hing ihr Kleid, dunkelgrün, herunter, ich sah, dass dieses von Rissen durchzogen war.

Ich wollte wissen wer es sei und schlug neugierig das Tuch zurück. Im nächsten Moment stand ich am anderen Ende der Halle. Vor erstaunen hatte ich nach Luft geschnappt.

Langsam, jeder Zuschauer würde sicherlich denken, dass ich Angst vor einer Leiche hätte, ging ich zurück. Schritt für Schritt.

Das Gesicht war mir nur allzu vertraut gewesen. Ihre Züge wirkten ruhig, als sei sie von einer Qual erlöst. Ihre kastanienbraunen Haare lagen ihr sorgfältig neben das herzförmige Gesicht gekämmt, noch immer in leichten Wellen.

Neben ihr lag ein kleiner abgenutzter Lederbeutel mit ihrem Besitz. Sie musste auf Reisen gewesen sein. Darunter lag ein in der Mitte gefaltetes Blatt Papier. Ich wusste, was dieses Blatt Papier bedeutete, oft genug hatte ich es selbst ausgefüllt.

Zittrig nahm ich es um zu lesen.

_Esmeralda Anne Platt Evenson / 26 / Klippe / Ashland / 10:45 Uhr_

Mehr stand nicht darauf.

War sie verheiratet gewesen?

Aus mir einem damals unerfindlichen Grund hatte diese Erkenntnis geschmerzt. Was nicht hieß, dass es jetzt anders war.

Wichtiger, oder Verheerender, jedoch war meine Reaktion darauf.

Vorsichtig (eine maßlose Untertreibung) hob ich sie von der Trage, nahm ihren Beutel, zerknüllte das Papier und steckte es in meinen Kittel. Im Schutz der Nacht, bin ich mit ihr zu meinem damaligen Haus gerannt.

„Es tut mir leid." Hatte ich geflüstert und sie dann verwandelt. Auch wenn dieser Biss „nur" dazu dient das Gift im Körper des _Opfers _zu verteilen, so konnte ich doch ihr süßes Blut schmecken.

Als sie begann sich gegen den Schmerz zu wehren konnte ich meinen Gefühlen plötzlich einen Namen geben.

Ich hatte mich verliebt. Jedenfalls, war es das, wie Edward es bezeichnen würde. Was konnte ich über dieses Gefühl schon sagen? Ich hatte es bei vielen Freunden beobachtet, verfolgt; aber selbst erlebt? Daran gedacht, dass es möglich sein würde ich (seit was weiß ich wie vielen Jahren), seit meiner Geburt ein Einzelgänger, das Glück haben dürfte dieses Gefühl zu erleben.

Doch dann klingelte es und ein paar kleine Stunden hatten alles zunichte gemacht. Wenn man mal überlegte was _ein paar Stunden_ für einen Vampir— einen Zeitlosen—waren.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und tauchte aus meiner Erinnerung auf. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um herauszufinden wo ich war. Blinzelnd schaute ich um mich. Ah, das Krankenhaus.

Vom Tisch lächelte mich Esme´s wunderschönes Bild an.

An der Tür klopfte es. Nicht stark, aber schnell.

„Herein," sagte ich und schaute widerwillig zur Tür. Das Holz protestierte leise als diese sich öffnete.

„Dr. Cullen. Warum arbeiten Sie überhaupt feiertags? Ich finde so etwas grässlich. Unwichtig. Vor ein paar Minuten hat eine völlig aufgelöste Frau angerufen und gesagt, sie brauche dringend einen Arzt."

Warum sonst im Krankenhaus anrufen? Stellte ich mir still die Frage.

„Sie hat mich nicht einmal ausreden lassen. Soweit ich verstanden habe ist sie Nanny und eines der Kinder hat sich mit irgendetwas geschnitten. Die Dame war völlig durch den Wind, sie klang so als ob sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen könnte. Jedenfalls, Sie sollten das Kind verarzten und die Ärmste etwas beruhigen. Hier ist die Adresse." Die Frau mit den kurzen, blonden Haaren kam auf mich zu, legte mir einen kleinen Zettel auf den Tisch und verschwand wieder.

Wer auch immer sie nicht hatte ausreden lassen, hatte etwas Gutes getan. Diese Frau konnte reden wie ein Wasserfall.

Seufzend nahm ich Esme´s Bild—und meines—vom Tisch. Egal wo ich hinging. Diese beiden mussten mit.

Es war das einzig handfeste was ich noch von ihr hatte. Ausgeschlossen der Lederbeutel, den sie bei sich trug. Diesen bewahrte ich auch mit größter Sorgfalt auf.

All die Sachen legte ich in meine Tasche, eigentlich mehr ein Koffer.

Ein verletztes Kind wartete darauf, dass ich es behandelte. So gut es ging , und so schwer es mir fiel, schob ich alle Gedanken an Esme zur Seite und konzentrierte mich auf meine Aufgabe.

Im zügigen Schritt verließ ich mein Büro, meldete mich ab und eilte am Empfangstisch vorbei zum Haupteingang. Von dort aus hinaus in den Abend und zu meinem Auto. Ich sank kaum in den Schnee ein, und wenn dann verwehte der leichte, stetige Wind sofort meine Abdrücke und neuer Schnee fiel darauf.

Ich wunderte mich, warum ein Vampir ein Auto bräuchte. Edwards Antwort war schneller gekommen als das ich in der Lage war den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Zur Tarnung!

Aha, nun gut, wenn er meint…

Auf der Fahrt zum Haus meines kleinen Patienten dachte ich zur Abwechslung mal über mich nach.

Ich liebte meinen Beruf als Arzt. Es war der beste und einzige Beruf den ich mir vorstellen konnte. Ich konnte Menschen helfen.

Vampir sein brachte dabei auch Vorteile. Mein Geruchsinn hatte schon bei zahlreichen Diagnosen geholfen. In knappen dreihundert Jahren war schon einiges zusammengekommen.

Davor lebte ich einige Jahre in Italien. Aro wurde mir dort zu einem guten Freund. Er, seine Gefährten Marcus und Caius, und zahlreiche Wachen nannten sich Volturi. Sie passten auf unsere Welt auf und griffen ein, falls ein Vampir versuchen sollte unser Geheimnis zu verraten. Nur leider ernährten sie sich von Menschenblut, das Einzige was ich nicht akzeptierte. Sie hatten versucht mich zu überreden und ich sie. Beides Vergebens.

Darum zog ich weiter, studierte…und war jetzt da.

Langsam stieg ich aus.

Das Haus war hübsch, eine Art Villa, mit einem kleinen Garten.

Innen konnte ich zwei Herzschläge ausmachen. Während ich Anklopfte fiel mir auf, dass es, laut Beschreibung der Sekretärin, mindestens drei hätten ein müssen.

Wer weiß, den Grund würde ich schon irgendwie erfragen. Ein Herzschlag kam näher. Die Tür ging einen kleinen Spalt auf.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Dr. Cullen. Der Arzt, den Sie gerufen haben." Stellte ich mich vor.

Der Herzschlag wurde kurz schneller, beruhigte sich wieder und dann ging die Tür auf.

Vor mir stand ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war etwa um die Acht Jahre alt, hatte helle, geflochtene Haare und an der einen Seite ihres Kleides klebte Blut. Es war noch sehr frisch.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Lisa, mein Bruder, Paul, hat sich an einer Säge geschnitten." Mein erstaunen ließ ich mir nicht anmerken. Wie konnte sich ein Junge an einer Säge schneiden? Jeder gute Erzieher würde sie ihm sofort wegnehmen.

„Bitte kommen Sie schnell herein. Es blutet schlimm."

„Vielen Dank, Lisa." Antwortete ich und trat ein. Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern war zu hören. Eilig folgte ich dem Laut und kam in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer. Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen, die Wände hell gestrichen.

Auf dem Sofa lag mein kleiner Patient. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Es hatte ihn wirklich ungünstig getroffen. Der Geruch des Blutes hatte schon den gesamten Raum gefüllt. Aber ein Duft, der viel anziehender auf mich wirkte war darunter gemischt.

„Guten Abend, Doktor." Flüsterte der Junge schwach. „Ich bin Paul." Er ließ den Kopf vor Erschöpfung zurückfallen.

„Guten Abend Paul, ich hatte schon die Ehre deine jüngere Schwester kennen zu lernen." Ich öffnete meine Tasche und suchte Verbandsmaterial und ein kleines Fläschchen reinen( so rein wie möglich) Alkohol heraus. Das beste um Wunden zu säubern.

„Ich möchte dir keine Angst machen, Paul. Aber ich fürchte das muss genäht werden." Huch, ich hatte mich ihm noch gar nicht vorgestellt. „Mein Name ist Dr. Cullen… Wie ist dieses Unglück passiert?"

Was machte ein Neunjähriger mit einer Säge in der Hand?

„Wir sind vom Einkaufen für Weihnachten zurückgekommen. Ich habe Lisa damit provoziert, dass wir keinen Baum hätten. Tut mir leid, Schwesterchen." Er versuchte ihr, trotz des Schmerzes, reumütig zuzulächeln.

„Sie ist nicht wirklich darauf eingegangen und meinte, wir müsste dann eben einen Baum holen. Unsere … Nanny? ... meinte, sie brauche eine Axt um den Baum umzuhauen. Dann haben wir begonnen zu suchen. Sie oben, Lisa unten, und ich hier. Dann habe ich die Säge gefunden und wollte die beiden rufen. Danach weiß ich nur, dass Lisa mich auf die Couch gedrückt hat, und mein Arm brennt." Schloss er seine kleine Rede.

Warum auch immer erleichterte es mich, dass seine Nanny, wie er sagte, keine Schuld trug.

Inzwischen hatte ich das Tuch getränkt und begonnen seine Wunde zu säubern. Merkwürdigerweise zuckte er vor der unnatürlichen Kälte meiner Hände nicht zurück.

„Wo ist eure Nanny, wenn ich fragen darf?" erkundigte ich mich. War sie gegangen? Weshalb? Wo war ihr Herzschlag?

„Mh, ich weiß nur, dass sie im Krankenhaus angerufen hat. Und wirklich durcheinander war, so habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. Irgendwie verzweifelt, das war beängstigend. Dann sagte sie… _gebt mir bitte eine Stunde …_oder so etwas … jedenfalls eine Stunde. Daraufhin hat sie sich in ihr Zimmer eingeschlossen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie Ohnmächtig, wenn sie Blut sieht. Was mich überraschen würde, weil sie mir schon öfters ein Pflaster für mein aufgeschlagenes Knie gegeben hat. Vielleicht ist das nur bei größeren Mengen Blut so … "

Das machte mich nachdenklich. Im Haus gab es nur die zwei Herzschläge der Kinder. Keinen dritten.

So abwegig es auch war… Konnte es sein, dass ich nicht der einzige Vampir hier drin war?

„So, Paul, gleich wird es etwas piksen." Warnte ich ihn vor und begann schweigend, nachdenklich, seinen Arm zu nähen. Nach nur vier Stichen war ich fertig.

Wenn die Nanny der beiden so war wie ich, dann sollte ich das blutige Zeugs entfernen.

„Lisa, bringst du mir bitte eine Schüssel? Eine kleine ist ausreichend." Mit starkem Ammoniak beseitigte ich die Blutstropfen unterm Sofa.

Lisa kam mit der Schüssel zurück, stellte diese auf den Tisch, und schlich sich zu ihrem Bruder. Für sie leise, begann sie zu flüstern.

„Ich finde er hat Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Arzt aus der Geschichte…" Ich? Nun gut, erst mal zuhören.

„Möglich…weißt du noch wie der hieß?" Pauls Stimme klang trotz des Flüstertons rau.

„Nein, ich denke du bist das Merkgenie!" das klang fast vorwurfsvoll.

Ich machte mich an einen weiteren Fleck, der im Flur, und sammelte alles zusammen.

„He, sie hat die Geschichte nur ein einziges Mal erzählt. Und das war im Februar." Februar war Esme´s Verwandlungsmonat.

Ich wollte doch nur an meine Aufgabe hier denken, mich darauf zu konzentrieren, doch sie schlich sich immer wieder in meine Gedanken.

Alle blutigen Stoffreste lagen nun in der Schüssel. Ich wollte gerade ein Streichholz anzünden als mein Blick auf ein Blatt fiel das am Boden lag. Vorsichtig hob ich es auf, und legte es richtigherum auf den Tisch.

Es zeigte eine Schneelandschaft. Jede einzelne Schneeflocke war präzise gemalt.

„Wer hat dies gezeichnet?" ich konnte diese Frage nicht zurückhalten.

An diesem Blatt hing der anziehende Duft noch viel stärker.

Paul kicherte, seine Schwester schaute ihn verständnislos an. Er gab mir die Antwort. „Unsere Nanny, Esme. Sie macht ständig solche Bilder. Immer wenn wir einen _Test _schreiben."

Litt ich schon unter Wunschdenken oder hatte er wirklich gerade _Esme_ gesagt? Ich wünschte mir spo sehr, dass ich keine Wahnvorstellungen bekam. _Esme. _War sie wirklich hier?

Alles in mir begann zu jubeln. Dies würde erklären warum ich mich von diesem sonderbaren Duft so angezogen fühlte. Es war der ihre.

„Esme" ich hatte zu leise und schnell für Menschenohren gesprochen.

Wo war ich gerade und was tat ich in diesem Moment?

Ich wollte Streichhölzer anzünden. Aber ich griff ein weiteres Mal in meine Tasche und zog ihr Bild heraus. Noch nie hatte ich es einem Menschen oder Vampir gezeigt.

„Ist sie das?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht etwas zu hoffnungsvoll.

Lisa quietschte. „Oh ja! Sie ist nur älter und schöner und … das Bild ist wirklich wunderschön."

Wunderschön ist eine Untertreibung.

„Das ist sie." Uh, das hatte ich gerade laut gesagt. Um die plötzliche Spannung zu zerstreuen schaffte ich es endlich das Streichholz anzuzünden und ließ es in die Schüssel fallen.

Eine kleine Stichflamme loderte auf, und der Rest brannte nieder. Zwar betrachtete ich die ganze Zeit die Flamme, jedoch sah ich Esme vor mir. Klarer denn je. Doch dieses Mal strahlten ihre Augen in einem hellen Gold. Dieser Farbton stand ihr wirklich ausgezeichnet… oder war es doch gefährliches Karmesinrot?

Konzentrier dich!

„Mh, nun gut. Ich werde ihr im kurzen schreiben was ich getan habe und wann ihr zum Fäden ziehen kommen sollt." Ich holte noch einen Block und einen Stift hervor.

Die Seite war schnell voll. Ich knickte das Papier und beschriftete es mit „Ms. Platt"

Paul gähnte. Ich lächelte ihn sanft an. „Du solltest dich ausruhen. Schlaf ein wenig." Ein Ratschlag dem er wenig später Folge leistete.

Anstatt das Papier wegzuräumen begann ich erneut zu schreiben.

_Geliebte Esme_

Hoffentlich war sie mir wegen der Anrede nicht Böse.

_Als erstes möchte ich bitten, das wir zum „Du" übergehen. Wenn nicht, dann verzeih meine Aufdringlichkeit. Auch wenn ich dich heute nicht gesehen habe, war es beruhigend zu wissen wo du bist. _

_Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an mich noch erinnern kannst. Damals habe ich deinen Beinbruch behandelt._

_Das zweite Mal warst du bewusstlos. Dies passierte einige Jahre später. Dieses Treffen ist der Grund warum du so bist wie du bist._

_Bitte, verzeih mir noch einmal, dass ich so eigensüchtig gehandelt habe. In diesem Moment aber, fühlte es sich so an, als ob ich es nicht verkraften könnte, wenn du es nicht überleben würdest._

_Verzeih mir bitte auch, dass ich nicht dort war. Kurz bevor die drei Tage vergangen waren, wurde ich zu einer Konferenz gerufen. Ich selbst habe mir nie verziehen und werde es auch nicht können. _

_Wegen mir bist du in die Ewigkeit verdammt._

_In diesem Brief habe ich dich schon so oft um Verzeihung gebeten, kann dir im Gegenzug aber nichts geben._

_Paul und Lisa geht es gut. Du darfst dir an Pauls Unfall keine Schuld geben. So etwas kann nun mal passieren. Deine Reaktion hat ihn gerettet. Quäle dich nicht._

_Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich dir gern etwas wiedergeben. Ich danke dir für das, was du mir damals schenken wolltest. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es gereicht hätte zu wissen, wie es dir geht._

_Ich möchte es dir zurückgeben, weil es, um ehrlich zu sein, dir gehört. Das andere Bild kann ich nicht entbehren. Es sei denn, auch dies möchtest du zurück. Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich dein Portrait gern behalten._

_Ich werde dir alles erklären. Das verspreche ich._

_Verzeih meine Taten,_

_in Liebe,_

_Carlisle_

Auch dieses Blatt faltete ich mit größter Sorgfalt, legte aber mein Bild bei.

Diesmal schrieb ich ihren kompletten Namen vorne drauf. Als ich fertig war, lächelte ich.

„Würdet ihr die beiden Blätter bitte an Esme weiterreichen?" ich räusperte mich leise. „Gern würde ich bleiben, doch das geht nicht. Ich muss wieder zurück. Falls Esme sich nicht erholt habe sollte, gebt ihr noch etwas Zeit. Auf Wiedersehen, Lisa. Richte ihr bitte aus, sie trägt keine Schuld an dem Unfall deines Bruders." Ich lächelte immer noch. „Paul wird morgen früh Schmerztabletten brauchen. Ich lege eine Packung auf den Küchentisch, ja? Esme wird bald wieder aus ihrem Zimmer kommen." Ein seufzen konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer. Bestimmt jagte sie gerade…

„Ist Esme mit Ihnen verwandt?" fragte Lisa plötzlich. Bevor ich antwortete legte ich die Blätter und die Medizin auf den Tisch.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste." Ich war Einzelkind, mein Vater auch. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, und meine Tante, ihre Schwester, die auf mich aufpassen sollte, verschwand wenige Jahre danach spurlos… Wenn ich sie jetzt antraf, murmelte sie etwas von „verrückt" und „Tierblut". Das letzte Mal hatte sie, ohne jede Vorwarnung, die Frage ob ich denn wüsste wie man Gedanken lesen kann, entgegen gefeuert. Ich konnte nicht mal mehr antworten, dass ich jemanden kannte der Gedanken lesen konnte, da sie schon, feststellend, dass es mir relativ gut ging, wieder weiter zog. Ich hatte sie auch nach Esme gefragt, doch sie war, in Gedanken sonst wo, nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen. Ihre Frage darauf war: _Was meinst du, kann man fest davon überzeugt sein alles sei in Ordnung, obwohl man sich selbst anlügt?_

Irgendwie bewerkstelligte ich es sie zu fragen, warum sie unachtsamer als normale Menschen durch die Gegend lief, tatsächlich antwortete sie, ziemlich zerstreut: _Einer Freundin helfen._

Meine ziemlich abgedrehte Tante außenvorlassend, war ich mir sicher, dass da keine Verbindung bestand.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Wieso wäre taktisch unklug zu fragen. Es klang defensiver.

Ich spürte wie meine kleine Redepartnerin errötete.

„Ach, ich dachte mir nur, sie beide sehen sich ähnlich, irgendwie. Und sie haben die gleiche Augenfarbe. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das so … ihre Freundin hatte eine andere Augenfarbe gehabt, welche weiß ich nicht mehr." Rätselte sie.

„Da kann man sich leicht täuschen, das stimmt. Auf Wiedersehen, Lisa." Ich musste jetzt gehen, bevor ich noch auf die Idee kam etwas Sinnloses zu machen.

„Tschüss." Murmelte sie.

Schnell öffnete ich die Tür, trat in die Nacht hinaus, und schloss jene wieder hinter mir. Eine tiefe Ruhe, welche mir lange fremd gewesen war, erfüllte mich.


	8. Überlegungen

7. Kapitel-Esme

Konnte ich wieder zurückgehen ohne aufzufallen? Könnte ich wieder zurückgehen ohne Lisa oder Paul zu attackieren? Konnte ich Pauls Blut aufwischen ohne dabei meine so und so schon geringe Beherrschung zu verlieren? Könnte ich je wieder einer anderen Person in die Augen sehen ohne zu wissen selbst ein Monster zu sein?

Diese quälenden Fragen stellte ich mir schon seit einer halben Stunde, irgendwo im tiefsten Wald liegend. Denn Blick starr in die blattleeren Baumkronen gerichtet und ließ die einzelnen Schneeflocken auf mich fallen.

Damit ich wenigstens die zweite und dritte Frage mit „Ja" beantworten konnte legte ich auf dem Rückweg zwei Rehe, einen Waipiti und einen Puma nieder. So viel hatte ich noch nie getrunken.

Das Monster in mir rebellierte. Es wollte nicht nur das Zweitbeste.

Ich musste zurück. Unmöglich konnte ich die beiden allein lassen. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle wie gut oder nicht gut der Arzt war, den sie geschickt hatten.

Dieser Arzt musste schon wieder weg sein, denn im Haus hörte ich nur die beiden Herzschläge, die ich eindeutig Paul und Lisa zuordnete.

Leise sprang ich in mein Zimmer.

Wie sollte ich den Kindern jetzt begegnen?

Ich schloss das Fenster und öffnete die Tür. Bevor ich hindurchging holte ich noch ein letztes Mal tief Luft.

„Hallo Lisa." Sagte ich sanft und leise. Trotzdem schrak sie hoch. Sofort senkte ich meinen Kopf. Sie drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte. Ganz ohne Furcht. Ohne Angst. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." Gab sie zu. „Paul schläft. Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass Paul morgen früh noch einmal Schmerztabletten braucht. Und irgendetwas mit Fäden war da noch. Und schöne Grüße soll ich dir ausrichten."

Toll, schon der Arzt machte sich Sorgen um mich. Was er wohl von meinem Verhalten denken musste?

Um wenigstens Lisa zu beruhigen setzte ich mich zu ihr. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur nicht darauf vorbereitet." Vorbereitung hätte kein bisschen gebracht. „Am besten gehst du jetzt duschen und dann ganz schnell in das Reich der Träume versinkst… Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?" fragte ich _nebenbei._

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Du?"

„Ich auch nicht." Selbst der Geruch von Tierblut würde das jetzt schwerer machen.

„Mh-mh." Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Bad. Ich hörte wie sie das Wasser aufdrehte.

Jetzt konnte ich doch versuchen zu atmen, oder?

Sicherheitshalber umklammerte ich den Tisch. Eine schwache Barrikade, doch ich hoffte inständig, dass es mich daran hindern würde den Drang des Monsters nachzugehen. Mittlerweile musste sich der feine Blutduft überall im Haus verteilt haben.

Ich wusste, dass sich mein Mund dann augenblicklich mit Gift füllen würde. Dass sich meine Muskeln anspannen würden. Dass meine Kehle in Flammen aufging. Dass ich um das Feuer zu löschen-

Falscher Gedanke.

Unterbrach ich rapide meinen Gedankengang.

Langsam wurde es unangenehm nichts zu riechen. Doch zu atmen konnte auch nach hinten losgehen. Also hielt ich weiter die Luft an.

Um mich abzulenken dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich möglichst unauffällig an einen Weihnachtsbaum kommen könnte. Ich wusste nur, dass ich meine Menschenrolle besser denn je spielen musste.

Nach diesem Jahr würde ich dann irgendwo hingehen, wo es kaum Zivilisation gab. Dann würde ich mit meinem Vegetarier - Dasein von vorn anfangen.

Aber wenn mir das noch einmal passierte?

Nein, das durfte es nicht. Nie!

Solange ich existierte würde ich eine Gefahr für die Menschen darstellen. Damit gab es nur eine Lösung…

Verloren hatte ich auch alles.

Mir kam es so vor, als ob der letzte Rest Menschlichkeit mit diesem Abend aus mir gewichen sei.

Unerwarteterweise klingelte das Telefon. Ich sprang auf und stand in der nächsten Sekunde vor dem Hörer. Wer sollte jetzt bitte anrufen? Es war fast halb elf. Claudia wollte erst morgen durchrufen.

Bei diesem Gedanken zitterte ich leicht.

Ich ließ es noch einmal klingeln. Immerhin müsste ich wie jeder normale Mensch momentan im Bett liegen und vor mich hin träumen. Dann nahm ich den Anruf an.

„Esme? Sie sind noch wach? Ich danke Gott." Claudia? Ich hatte mir angewöhnt ihren Vornamen zu denken.

„Anscheinend schon. Was ist denn vorgefallen?" Sie war so aufgelöst wie noch nie. Nicht das sie zusammenbrach wenn ich ihr das mit Paul erzählte (nicht, dass ich das vorhatte), mich selbst hatte es schon geistig fertig gemacht…

„Ihr solltet doch in einer Woche umziehen." Stellte sie trocken fest. Was kam jetzt? Sollten wir morgen umziehen? Das konnte sie den Kindern nicht antun. Unmöglich. „Es war geplant, dass ihr nach Ohio geht." Fuhr sie fort.

Ohio.

Gut, es war lange her, dass ich dort lebte, doch sicherlich konnte sich noch jemand an mich erinnern. Es gab immer einen.

Sie sagte doch es war geplant. Also, Vergangenheitsform. Das hieß, dass wir woanders hinziehen würden.

„Da ist nun etwas dazwischengekommen." Sagte sie. „Aber sonst ständen noch London und Ashland zur Auswahl."

Mein Blick wurde glasig. Alles außer Ashland.

„London." Flüsterte ich. Zu schnell. Wahrscheinlich.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt?" fragte Claudia nach.

„Eh…ich würde es vorziehen wenn wir nach London könnten." Ich hatte Mühe nicht an meine kurze Zeit in Ashland zu denken.

Dort war mein so schon zerstörtes Leben endgültig vergangen und ein zeitloses hatte begonnen. Mein geliebter Sohn hatte mich das erste und letzte Mal angelächelt. Nicht einmal ein Grab hatte er bekommen.

Ich schluchzte leise auf.

Wenn ich doch nur noch ein einziges Mal seine warme kleine Hand auf meiner spüren könnte. Mein geliebter kleiner Sohn…

Um ihn noch einmal zu sehen würde ich alles geben.

„Esme? Was haben Sie denn?" _Reiß dich zusammen!_

„Es ist nichts…" um mich zu beruhigen holte ich tief Luft. Ich war zu gequält um zu merken, dass etwas anders war als erwartet.

„Nein, es ist unüberhörbar, dass mit Ihnen etwas nicht stimmt. Was ist es?" Alles. Fast. Mein Leben. Mein Ich. Mein Dasein.

„Schlaf gut." Lisa tapste mit geschlossenen an mir vorbei. Noch ein Leben, welches ich fast beendet hätte.

Warum musste ich leben, wenn mein Sohn es nicht durfte? Warum durfte er kein erfülltes Leben haben? Meines war verwirkt. Warum ich und nicht er?

Natürlich wünschte ich ihm auf keinem Fall die Schmerzen der Verwandlung, er sollte nur überleben.

Doch da war es zu spät. Für immer.

„Es sind nur meine Erinnerungen an Ashland." Schon zum wiederholten Male schluchzte ich auf. „Ich kann darüber jetzt nicht reden. Jedenfalls sind es die Gründe weshalb ich gern nach London gehen würde." Umso mehr ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, umso verzweifelter wurde ich.

Diese Situation zeigte mir immer mehr, was für ein Monster ich doch war. Wir alle waren es. Alle sind wir seelenlos.

_Außer einer._

Ich seufzte und schluchzte wieder auf.

Charles hatte es so oft gesagt, mir deutlich gemacht: Ich war der Fehler. Schon als Mensch war ich zweifelhaft…bedeutungslos. Ich hätte dankbar sein müssen, auch in meiner Notlage hätte ich ihm dankbar sein müssen.

Wann gestand ich mir endlich ein, dass ich für dieses Leben, ob Mensch oder nicht, einfach nicht geschaffen war. Mein Traum würde ewig einer bleiben. Meine Hoffnungen nur leere Phantasie.

Doch warum durfte ich aus der Ruine, die ich war, keine einfache Bauerhütte bauen? Waren Vampire wirklich die verdammten? Gab es auf diesem Planeten nur Wut, Angst und Schmerz? Durfte ich nicht auch mal ein Licht in weiter Ferne sehen? In großer Dunkelheit? Alle waren von mir gewichen.

Mein kleinster und teilweise hellster Stern würde ewig verglüht sein. Dergleichen er tiefste Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Der Stein dieses Kometen würde immer tief in meinem Herzen liegen. Mein Sohn. Dieser Komet, eher sein Licht, hatte die fallende Ruine stabilisiert und beim Absturz die Fundamente mit sich gerissen.

Aber den stärksten und meisten Schaden riss Charles höchstpersönlich. Nicht einmal mein Vertrauen überlebte.

„Esme! So antworten Sie doch!"Wo kam…das Telefon. Claudia. In einer hundertstel Sekunde schlossen die richtigen Gedanken zu mir auf.

„Tut mir leid. Ich…ich bin nur müde…und…der Schock…sitzt tief." Das war mehr Ehrlichkeit als gewollt.

„Wir sprechen uns bald. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht." Doch ich hatte die Verbindung schon gekappt.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich nur da stand, wie eingefroren, den Hörer in der Hand und mich nicht bewegte. Mehrere Stunden war ich nur eine Statue. Selbst gedanklich sah ich nur das was passierte, konnte mir darauf aber keinen Reim machen.

In der Zeit nach meiner Verwandlung hatten mich diese Phasen öfters übermannt. Als ich es dann schaffte, meine Gedanken allmählich zu kontrollieren wurde diese Phasen kürzer und auch weniger gewaltig.

Die Turmuhr der örtlichen Kirche schlug halb zwei.

Vorsichtig begann ich mich wieder zu bewegen. Zuerst legte ich den Hörer auf die Gabel, dann ging ich in Zeitlupe in die Küche um die Medikamentenschachtel zu suchen.

Wer auch immer Paul behandelt hatte musste sich über mich gewundert haben. Ich meine, welche Nanny lässt ihre Kleinen blutend zurück?

Ich, die Vampirnanny, die versucht hat aus ihrem Restleben noch etwas zu machen und dabei beinahe mehrere zerstört hätte.

Weil ich so langsam ging hatte ich ungewollt viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. In den Räumen lag kein Blutgeruch mehr. Etwas beißendes überlagerte ihn. Außerdem lag leichter Ruß in der Luft. Verbrannter Stoff.

Auch wenn es fragwürdig war, vielleicht verbrannten Ärzte ja ihre Materialien nachdem sie sie benutzt hatten. Um das zu sagen, kannte ich mich zu wenig in der Welt aus.

Neben dem beißenden etwas, dem Ruß. Lisas, Pauls und meinem Geruch war noch etwas anderes, viel anziehenderes dabei. Ich wusste, dass ich es schon mindestens einmal gerochen hatte. Und zwar nicht beim Kuchenbacken, aber als Mensch oder Vampir konnte ich nicht sagen. Der Duft war schwach und zimtig. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass der Duft von Zimt so eine immense Wirkung auf mich ausüben könnte.

Nun gut, ich weiß so vieles nicht.

In einer fließenden Bewegung setzte ich mich an den Tisch und nahm die Schachtel für die Medikamente in eine Hand. Mh, sah aus wie das Zeugs, welches man nur auf Rezept bekommt. Vorsichtig platzierte ich die Schachtel wieder auf dem Tisch. Ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt lag daneben. Adressiert an Ms. Platt. Ich nahm es. An diesem haftete der Zimtgeruch noch stärker.

Ich seufzte.

Großartig, jetzt konnte ich nicht einmal mehr dem Arzt danken, aus Angst ihn auszusaugen. Menschen hatten so und so nie positiv von mir gedacht; weshalb sollte sich das jetzt auch ändern?

Ich faltete das Papier auf und begann den Text zu lesen. Die Schrift war flüssig und deutlich, kein Gekritzel wie manche es ablieferten.

Der Blutverlust war nicht besonders groß, keine Infektion, Wunde gereinigt, mit vier Stichen genäht, morgen Fäden ziehen. (Mittlerweile heute)

Die Dosis der Tabletten war genau beschrieben. Zum Schluss noch, dass keine Sehnen oder so etwas in der Art verletzt wurden, also eigentlich ein ganz harmloser Eingriff.

Der Bericht war leicht verständlich, aber umfassend geschrieben. Daran war leicht zu erkennen, dass dieser Arzt schon viel Erfahrung in seinem Beruf gesammelt hatte. Dafür sprach auch die ununterbrochen fließende Schrift.

Nur dummerweise konnte ich den Namen nicht erkennen.

C. Collin, vielleicht auch O. Oillin, Oder Oellen.

Wieder so eine Eigenschaft dieser Berufsgruppe. Ihre Unterschrift war unidentifizierbar. Meine Erklärung dafür lautete, dass sie im Falle einer Anklage immer noch leugnen könnten dieses Dokument verfasst zu haben.

Ich faltete den Bericht wieder zusammen und legte ihn auf die Medikamentenschachtel. Dann stand ich auf.

Vielleicht wäre vieles leichter geworden, wenn ich ein zweites Blatt, welches unter den Tisch gefallen war auch bemerkt hätte. Vielleicht wäre auch alles viel komplizierter geworden. Was ich weiß ist, dass es einiges verändert hätte.

Was sollte ich jetzt machen?

In dem Moment hörte ich vor dem Haus, oder besser hinten im Garten einen Pfiff. Natürlich erkannte ich sofort den Ton. Julia.

Ich öffnete das leicht angeklappte Fenster und sprang nach kurzem Überlegen hinaus.

„He, meine kleine, du siehst ja schrecklich aus." Murmelte sie entsetzt. Ihre Augen glühten rot in der Nacht.

„Nichts, es ist nichts." Ich versuchte zu lächeln und bereute es auch gleich darauf. Mehr als eine Grimasse kam nicht zustande. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte ich um abzulenken.

Dieses Jahr traf ich sie ungewöhnlich oft, machte mir darüber aber, angesichts aller anderen Umstände keine Gedanken.

„Es war schon einmal besser. Ich war auf der Jagd als ich deine Spur aufgenommen habe. Du bist im Zickzack durch den Wald. Schließlich bin ich hier gelandet."

„Ja, ich war auch auf der Jagd Und nun suche ich einen Baum." Erklärte ich und hoffte, meine Stimme, sowie meine Reaktionen wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Du bist kein Hund." Zweifelte Julia an. „Sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Ich glaube diesmal war mein Lächeln überzeugter, auch wenn ich ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ansah, dass sie mir kein Wort glaubte.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich suche einen Weihnachtsbaum."

„Ich helfe dir." Bot sie an.

„Danke. Ist bei dir irgendetwas aufregendes passiert?" erkundigte ich mich als wir losliefen. Alles nur keine Zeit zum selber denken.

„Was soll schon passieren. Irgendwie ist es langweilig. Ich sollte mir einen Partner suchen…vielleicht auch nicht. Versprich mir, dass wenn du irgendwann irgendjemanden findest, lade mich ein und heiratet. Sonst sterbe ich vor Langeweile."

„Wird nicht vorkommen, keine Sorge." Auch wenn ich ihr viel erzählt hatte, so wusste sie doch nichts von meinem Vorleben und meiner (Vor-)Liebe.

„Was? Dass du heiratest und mich einlädst oder dass ich vor Langeweile sterbe?"

„Beides" Nie, nie wieder würde ich heiraten oder eine Bindung eingehen.

„Wie wär´s mit dem?" fragte sie plötzlich und blieb stehen. „Den Baum meine ich." Sagte Julia als ich nicht antwortete und erst zu ihr zurückkommen musste.

„Der ist ein wenig zu groß, wie wäre es mit dem dahinter?"

„Sieht gut aus." Zielstrebig ging sie auf den Baum zu.

„Was hast du vor?" unsicher ging ich ihr nach.

„Ich vermute, dass ihr im Haus feiern wollt und nicht hier draußen. Was ich nicht verstehe, ist der Trubel, den alle um dieses Fest machen. Es sind doch nur ein paar Tage." Sie packte den Baum und ein lautes _ratsch _ertönte. Bevor ich ihr auf ihre Moralitätsfrage mit der halben Bibel antworten konnte (auf uns bezogen ein so und so ungültiges Werk) fuhr sie fort.

„Den stell ich dir noch rein und dann muss ich aber." Sie wirbelte herum und der Baum krachte gegen andere. Ein Schneewirbel fiel auf mich hernieder.

„He."

„Tschuldige. Weißt du ich will woanders hin. Nach Asien, oder was auch immer in der Ecke ist."

Sie ließ den Baum auf die Erde fallen. Im nächsten Moment schwebte ich in der Luft. „Wird wieder normal bis ich zurück bin. Ich will meine kleine Esme wieder und nicht diesen Trauerklos."

„Mir geht es wirklich gut." Verteidigte ich mich, merkte aber, dass es nicht überzeugend klang. „Und ich bin nicht klein."

„Ach ja?" fragte Julia und warf einen Schneeball hoch in die Baumkronen. Als Reaktion darauf fiel der ganze Schnee hinunter und traf mich. „Klein, wie immer." Sie schaute mich noch einmal besorgt an und verschwand.

„Auf irgendwann." Rief ich ihr nach.

Zurück im Haus schloss ich das Fenster ganz. Einige Schneeflocken lagen auf dem Tisch und begannen zu schmelzen. Der Bericht war in die Spüle geflattert. Einzig die Medikamente waren noch dort wo sie ursprünglich lagen.

Danach holte ich den Baum durch die Tür herein und begann ihn langsam zu schmücken. Erst die Kerzen… Sorgfältig um meine Gedanken nicht ein zweites Mal entgleiten zu lassen.

Nun musste ich nur noch warten.


	9. Weihnachten

**Es tut mir leid, dass ich so unwahrscheinlich lang gebraucht habe dieses Kapitel zu schreiben.**

**Das Kapitel habe ich Ende Juli/ Anfang August geschrieben. Zu der Zeit fand ich es noch gut. Anfang Oktober habe ich aufgehört das Kapitel weiter einzutippen und die Geschichte gedanklich weiterzuentwickeln. Nun weiß ich nicht mehr, welche Stellen ich hätte ausbessern sollen und welche nicht. Ich kann es nicht mehr beurteilen. In der nächsten Zeit werde ich nicht weiterschreiben, weil ich nicht mehr so ganz in der Lage bin eine Romanze zu schreiben. Außerdem denke ich, dass die Schule mich in den nächsten zwei Jahren noch genug beschäftigen wird. Ich werde die Geschichte beenden, jedoch nicht in den kommenden Monaten. **

**lg**

**und ein schönes neues Jahr, mit viel Glück und Gesundheit für alle.**

8. Kapitel - Carlisle

Nur noch warten. Die Zeit schien das Doppelte und Dreifache zu benötigen um voranzuschreiten.

Natürlich wusste ich, dass alles nur Einbildung war, die Zeit verging nicht schneller oder langsamer, aber dieses Wissen half auch nicht. Es ließ die Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden eher noch langsamer vergehen. Wenn möglich.

Ich stand von meinem Stuhl auf und ging übertrieben langsam zum Fenster. Der fahle Halbmond schien herein und hob jegliche Umrisse meines Büros sanft hervor. Draußen glitzerte die unberührte, weiße Schneedecke. Sie hatte jeden Flecken Erde überzogen und glich die Unebenheiten aus, formte eigene Täler und Hügel….wie die weichen Wogen eines Meeres im Sonnenlicht. Nur farblos.

Niemand wusste, dass ich hier war. Besser gesagt kein Mensch wusste dies. Auch kein Vampir. Edward würde es wissen, wenn er in der Nähe wär. Wenn er nicht seinen eigenen Weg gehen würde. Aber wie hätte ich ihn zurückhalten können?

Und Esme würde es wissen, wenn ich sie nicht allein gelassen hätte. Vielleicht würde sie es auch nicht wissen. Vielleicht, wenn ich auf sie gewartet hätte…doch ich wusste nicht wie ich ihr begegnen sollte. Hätte sie möglicherweise letztendlich zu Edward ein engeres Band knüpfen können als zu mir?

Ich wandte mich vom Fenster ab. Plötzlich schien der Schnee kalt und verhängnisvoll, gar gefährlich. Der Schein trügt.

Wie würde sie über meinen Brief denken? Was würde sie über mich denken? Was würd sie denken, dass ich über sie dachte? Dachte sie drüber überhaupt darüber nach? Machte sie sich trozdem Vorwürfe wegen dem Unfall Pauls?

Und wie würde sie auf mich reagieren? Eine der alten Fragen.

Wie sah sie aus? Wie würde ihre Stimme sein?

Ich hatte es mir sooft versucht vorzustellen, war aber immer gescheitert.

Vor dem Bücherregal blieb ich stehen, zog eines der ältesten Bücher hervor und klappte den Deckel auf. Es staubte gewaltig, die Staubkörner rieselten im Strahl Mondlichts zu Boden. Sie glitzerten wie der Schnee draußen. Ich stellte das Dicke Buch wieder weg. Es würde mir keine Ablenkung bringen.

Plötzlich blieb ich stehen. Hatte ich mir das Geräusch nur eingebildet? Sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Leise schloss ich von innen meine Bürotür auf und trat in den Krankenhausflur. Die Tannenzweige welche schon fast überall angebracht waren verströmten ihren leicht süßlichen und herben Geruch in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Nach einigen Schritten merkte ich, dass ich keine Ausrede finden würde von innerhalb des Krankenhauses zu kommen. Und wenn ich einem anderen Arzt begegnete…

Also ging ich zurück, schloss ab und verließ das Gebäude durch das Fenster. Draußen umrundete ich das relativ neue Haus, kam auf den großen Parkplatz und entdeckte zwei Männer an einen Transporter gelehnt. Ein zu dieser Zeit ziemlich neues Modell.

Selbst hier war der Schnee noch vorherrschend. Die wenigen Autos hatten es nicht geschafft die weiße Kälte zu verdrängen.

Sie schienen unentschlossen.

„Ich weiß nicht, diese Verrückte…" der eine zitterte, was nicht vom Schnee kam. Jedenfalls schloss ich das von seinem dicken Mantel und seinen Worten. Er hatte eine raue Stimme.

„Todd, wir sind extra für dich in ´nen andren Staat gefahren, da wird ´se nicht sein." beruhigte der andere Mann und machte eine weit ausholende Geste mit einem Arm. Ein kleiner roter Punkt glühte nah seiner Hand. Ich schloss auf eine Zigarre.

„Ach ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Im Schutz des Schattens ging ich zu ihnen. Um sie nicht zu stark zu erschrecken, tat ich so, als würde ich ausrutschen und gerade an ihren Auto Halt finden. „Oh, verzeihen Sie die Störung. Eigentlich wollte ich mich erkundigen, ob Sie Hilfe brauchen. Von weitem sah es nämlich so aus…" ich konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn dieser Todd begann zu schreien.

„Nein! Nein! Drew. Weg. Schnell." Und rannte weg.

„Sie müssen meinen Begleiter entschuldigen. Er hat schlechte Erinnerungen." Er sah mich abwartend an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist Ihnen nicht kalt?" wollte er wissen.

„Ist mir bisher noch nicht aufgefallen. Aber jetzt, wo Sie es sagen… Ich konnte nicht schlafen." Erklärte ich mich und deutete auf eines der Häuser hinter mir.

„Oh. Wissen Sie, wann das Krankenhaus für Besucher öffnet?"

„In…zwei Stunden." Stellte ich fest. Endlich! Nur noch zwei lange Stunden.

„Vielen Dank, Sir." Dann lief er fluchend seinem Freund nach. „Verdammt, Todd—du Idiot."

Kopfschüttelnd sah ich den beiden Männern nach. Noch immer schrie der Erste ohne Unterbrechung.

Ich strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und beschloss die Visite für alle Patienten anzusetzen. Vitalzeichen abgleichen (ah, ein Reim) und vor allem sicher stellen, dass niemand stark blutete…

„Doc? Können Sie die Zweige dort noch wechseln?" momentan war es kurz vor acht. Ich stand unter Spannung, wie schon seit hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr und war besser gestimmt als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Der ganze Weihnachtstrubel schien mir plötzlich nicht mehr so überdreht.

„Natürlich." Ich lächelte und nahm dem jungen Assistenzarzt das Grünzeug ab. Behende kletterte ich auf die klapprige Leiter (beachtlich, dass so ein Teil im Krankenhaus zugelassen wurde) und klemmte die Äste so fest ein, dass sie keinem der Patienten auf den Kopf fallen könnten. Die Schritte des jungen Mannes entfernten sich.

Er ging die Treppe hinunter, am Tisch der Sekretärin vorbei…nein, er stoppte dort.

„Wer jetzt?"

„Mh?" fragte diese zurück.

Dann kamen andere Schritte herein. Ein leichter und zwei kürzere, aber schwerfälliger.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Was können wir für Sie tun?"

„Fäden ziehen. Also, ich nicht, mein-…wir hatten einen Termin."

Nur noch diese Stimme existierte. Sanft. Weich. Süß. Und unsicher.

Kein Herzschlag auf dem langen, weißen Flur. Ich merkte kaum, wie die Wände und der Flur an mir vorbeilflogen.

Dennoch hielt ich kurz inne. Ich wagte nicht durch die schmalen Fenster der Flügeltür zu spähen. Als ich die Finger um die Klinke schloss, merkte ich, dass ich leicht zitterte.

„Bei wem?" fragte die Sekretärin, in ihrer Stimme (wie grob, sie mir jetzt erschien) lag Irritation.

Auf die Frage folgte ein gereiztes Ausatmen in dem ein wenn-ich-das-wüsste mitschwang.

Nun war es vollends zu spät. Bevor ich mich stoppen konnte, stieß ich die Flügeltür auf und stand mitten im Raum.

Die leicht gerüschte Bluse und der lange, braune Rock ließen ihre Eleganz im ganzen Raum erstrahlen. (Vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein und ich war der einzige, der das so sah.)

Ich konnte mich noch gut an diese Kombination erinnern. Damals vor vielen, so vielen nun auch wieder nicht, Jahren in dieser…mh…etwas verklärten Nacht mit dem Baum, der nicht zum Klettern geeignet war.

Das braun des Bleistiftrocks spiegelte sich in ihren sanft, welligen Haaren wieder, die sich um ihre fragile Schulter schmiegten, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. Für das Hundertstel einer Sekunde zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und in ihren Augen blitzte Unsicherheit auf.

Doch bevor dieser Ausdruck Gestalt annehmen konnte, war er verschwunden und ihre Lippen zogen sich in der Andeutung eines Lächelns nach oben.

Sie war auf die Sekretärin vor sich konzentriert. Lisa und Paul auf sie.

Die Schwingtüren klappten hinter mir zu. Das „Wusch" als sie aneinander rieben, erfüllte den Raum.

„Ich werde das übernehmen." Anscheinend war das meine Stimme. Kurz lächelte ich und schloss meine Augen. Ein Blinzeln um mir zu versichern, dass das alles wirklich passierte. Dass Esme wirklich hier war.

Ich öffnete die Augen und erstarrte.

Sie sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung, Schock, Entsetzen und einer Art…ich konnte es nicht recht definieren…vielleicht war es Angst, an.

Das Gold ihrer weit aufgerissenen Augen wurde schlagartig dunkel. Ihre Stirn zog sich in Falten. Ihre braunen Locken wippten zurück und ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Reflexartig trat sie einen Schritt zurück, beugte sich aber um wenige Millimeter vor.

Angriffshaltung.

Ihre Reaktion sagte mir, dass sie nur einen Teil meiner „Nachricht" erhalten hatte, sich dennoch sehr wohl an mich erinnerte. Was bedeutete das?

Sie wollte etwas sagen, fand aber keine Worte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, als versuchte sie eine Erklärung für diese Situation zu finden.

„D … Dr. … Cullen?" obwohl sie drei Anläufe brauchte und nur flüsterte war ich bezaubert vom Klang ihrer Stimme.

Ich glaubte plötzlich eine unglaubliche Spannung zu spüren, die jeden Moment zu explodieren drohte. Sie würde sich erst wieder legen, wenn einer von uns beiden den Blick abwenden würd, aber ich war in ihrem gefangen und ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Was hieß das?

Unzählige Male hatte ich mich gefragt was passieren würde, wenn wir uns wieder sähen. Ob sie sich an mich erinnern könnte? Ja. Aber in welcher Art diese Erinnerung bestand vermochte ich aus ihrer Reaktion nicht zu schließen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet mich zu sehen, so viel war deutlich geworden.

Die Sekretärin kicherte: „Sie sind die Nanny, die kein Blut sehen kann, stimmts? Der Doc war doch gestern bei Ihnen."

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Ja? Ja. Oh. Ich…ich hatte nur nicht erwartet…äh…ihn heute wieder zu sehen…weil, weil heute Weihnachten ist und die meisten doch…eh…feiern. Mit ihrer Familie." stotterte sie in dem Versuch überzeugend zu klingen.

„Ahja." Der Ton der Sekretärin klang zweifelnd. Sie schrieb es noch dem „Schock" vom gestrigen Abend zu.

Eine Pause entstand, bevor mir klar wurde, dass ich etwas sagen musste. „Ms. Platt. Paul. Lisa. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." etwas unsicher deutete ich auf die weißen Türen hinter mir.

„N-Natürlich." Sie blinzelte, versuchte zu lächeln und nahm Lisa und Paul an die Hand. Aber sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Vielleicht ist ein Krankenhaus nicht der richtige Ort…für mich. Nicht, dass ich noch, ich meine, sollte ich nicht lieber draußen warten?" ihre Glockenhelle Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Sie senkte den Blick und starrte auf den Boden. Ihre langen Wimpern senkten sich.

„Bisher sind mir noch keine Anomalien aufgefallen." Ich breitete meine Arme aus, ein Zeichen mir zu folgen.

Langsam ging ich zur Flügeltür vor. Zwei Herzschläge und drei verschiedene Schrittfolgen kamen mir nach. Ich hielt die weiße Tür auf. Zuerst sprang Lisa an mir vorbei. Sie grinste mich frech und breit an.

„Guten Morgen, Dr. Cullen." Sie strahlte.

„Morgen, kleine Lisa. Du siehst hübsch aus." Antwortete ich und lächelte zurück.

Paul zeigte mir stolz seinen Verband. Er hatte ihn mit Tinte bemalt. „Sie müssen unbedingt unterschreiben…" er nickte kräftig, um seine Aussage zu bestätigen.

„Wie würde ich diese Bitte abschlagen können?" ich legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Anfragen für Autogramme bekam ich nicht oft.

Dann versuchte ich ruhig zu bleiben.

Würde mein Herz noch schlagen, hätte es sein Tempo jetzt sicherlich verdoppelt.

Eine Welle ihres leichten Parfüms erreichte mich. Mehr oder minder unfreiwillig atmete ich tief ein. Es war eine feine Mischung aus Vanille und dem Wind, der ankündigt, dass aus Sommer bald Herbst wird. Auch ein Hauch des kühlen Winters mischte sich darunter.

Kurz traf ihr Blick den meinen und dann schauten wir beide sofort in verschiedene Richtungen. Und ich hätte wetten können, dass auch sie lächelte.

„Es ist, ehm, schön Sie zu sehen, Dr. Cullen." Murmelte sie leise.

Ich war erst in der Lage zu sprechen, als sich ein Sicherheitsabstand von zwei Metern zwischen uns gebildet hatte. Ihr Duft war nur noch eine Ahnung in der Luft und ich musste mich bemühen mich zu konzentrieren.

„Esme." Ich ließ eine lange Pause nach ihrem Namen. So lang, das weitersprechen keinen Sinn mehr ergab. So setzte ich erneut an. „Esme, bitte, nennen Sie mich Carlisle." Mir fiel ehrlich nichts besseres ein.

Sie sah mich fragend an. Durch ihren Blick fühlte ich mich genötigt eine Erklärung zu geben. „Wir sind fast gleich alt." Als ich diese Worte gesagt hatte, wünschte ich mir, ich hätte nichts gesagt.

Diese Begründung war eine zweifache Lüge: Erstens, war es nur eine Ausrede und zweitens waren wir nur scheinbar fast gleich alt. Den letzten Punkt schien sie auch zu bemängeln.

„Wie viel älter als ich sind Sie?" Fragte sie leise. Ich schürzte kurz meine Lippen und dirigierte alle der in eines der Stationszimmer. „300 Jahre vielleicht." Antwortete ich langsam.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen. „Dafür ist Ihre Unterschrift aber sehr undeutlich." Bemerkte sie.

Ich konnte mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Nächstes Mal schreib´ ich deutlicher." Versprach ich.

„Wehe nicht." drohte sie.

Ich hätte gern nachgefragt, was passieren würde, wenn ich es nicht tun würde, aber bevor ich es sagen konnte waren wir angekommen. Zum Glück.

„Setzt euch bitte." Die Tür fiel ins Schloss zurück. Paul setzte sich auf eine Liege. Lisa in einen Stuhl und Esme bevorzugte es zu stehen.

Auch wenn ich es nicht brauchte, stellte ich eine leistungsstarke Lampe ein und beleuchtete damit Pauls Arm. „Zuerst werde ich mir die Wunde ansehen und vielleicht können die Fäden schon raus." Ich schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln, während ich vorsichtig seinen Verband abnahm.

Er hielt die Luft an und konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt an der Decke. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Wunde, denn alles andere würde meine Gedanken zu Esme lenken.

Auch wenn ich mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, spürte ich wie sie mich aufmerksam betrachtete. So wie damals.

„Und hast du gut geschlafen, Paul?" fragte ich um ihn und mich abzulenken.

„Ja, denke ich mal." Antwortete er zögernd.

„Hast du irgendwelche Beschwerden? Kopfschmerzen? Bauchweh? Hat dein Arm dir Probleme bereitet." Meine Fragen verliefen sich ins Leere und ich wartete auf eine Antwort.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts gespürt. Anfangs wollte ich die Tabletten nicht nehmen, aber Esme hat mich überredet." Er zog kurz eine Grimasse.

Obwohl es meinen ursprünglichen Plan vernichtete, drehte ich mich um und sah Esme prüfend an.

Sie versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken, doch in ihren Augen, ein wunderschönes, helles Gold, tanzte so etwas wie Freude. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Paul um.

Nach einer Weile hatte ich ihn soweit in ein Gespräch verwickelt, dass sein Herzschlag wieder ruhiger wurde und wenigstens er seine Umgebung und Anspannung vergaß.

Mir war dies unmöglich.

Als ich seine Wunde desinfizierte und säuberte hörte ich eine Bewegung hinter mir. Stoff rieb aufeinander. Wahrscheinlich beugte Lisa sich zu Esme, was für ein wundervoller Name, herüber und tippte sie an.

„Was ist?" fragte sie sanft. Ich konnte mir gut ihren besorgten Blick auf Lisa vorstellen. Leider auch genauso gut, wie sie versuchte nicht zu atmen.

„Esme?"

„Mhh." Ich wusste, dass ich nicht zuhören sollte, aber mein Gehör ließ mir keine andere Wahl.

„Er mag dich." Sagte sie leise. Für einen kurzen Moment versteifte ich mich und hielt auch die Luft an, wie Paul zuvor.

Liebend gern hätte ich mich umgedreht und ihre Reaktion darauf zu sehen, doch dann hätte ich mich verraten.

Esme kicherte leise. Eine Melodie, welche ich gern öfter hören würde. Warm und aufrichtig.

„Möglich." Stimmte sie ihr zu. Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie dabei die Augen verdrehte.

„Und du?" fragte Lisa weiter. Die Spannung stieg wieder an. Ich spürte wie sich Elektrizität zwischen uns aufbaute, nur wusste ich nicht, auf welche Weise sie sich entladen würde.

„Später, Liebes, einverstanden?" murmelte sie etwas abgelenkt.

„Und wie funktioniert das?" drang eine Stimme von sehr weit her in mein Bewusstsein. Wie ein Gummiband schnippte meine Aufmerksamkeit zu Paul zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, ich war ein wenig abgelenkt." sagte ich leise. „Mit einer Klemme kannst du bei einer Operation Venen oder Arterien abklemmen. Stell dir vor, oder lieber nicht, ich müsste deinen Arm längst aufschneiden." Ich strich mit meinem Zeigefinger vom Handgelenk bis zum Ellenbogen. „weil du, zum Beispiel…" mir fiel kein Beispiel ein. Ich zog die letzte Silbe immer weiter in die Länge.

„Von einem Baum gefallen bist." ergänzte Esme schüchtern.

„Genau." stimmte ich zu.

„Und wenn man von einer Klippe fällt?" fragte Lisa.

„Ist man höchstwahrscheinlich tot." Führte ich den Satz zu Ende.

Esme räusperte sich leise.

„Es sei denn man hat Glück." Ergänzte ich eilig. „Jedenfalls kann ich mit der Klammer die Leitungen abklemmen, die dein Herz und deinen Körper mit Blut" und Sauerstoff „versorgen." Schloss ich dieses Thema ab.

Ich stand auf und knipste die Lampe aus. Dann zog ich mir eine Mappe heran und begann mit den Formalitäten. Mh, die Heilung war nicht so gut verlaufen, wie ich gehofft hatte. „Die Fäden kann ich erst in einer Woche ziehen. Tut mir leid." Ich lächelte ihn kurz an. „Das wäre nächstes Jahr. Der 3. Januar." Fragend blickte ich zu Esme auf.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verdüstert, die Brauen zusammengezogen.

„Das wird leider nicht möglich sein." sagte sie langsam.

„Warum?"dachte ich und Lisa fragte es.

„Da sind wir in London." Sie lächelte schwach. Aber es erreichte ihre Augen nicht. „Es ist nicht einmal mehr der gleiche Kontinent." Nun schwang unterschwellige Hektik in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie begann wild zu gestikulieren. „Nach Weihnachten, morgen, fahren wir los und kommen irgendwann im nächsten Jahr in England an." Sie wirkte plötzlich aufgelöst.

„Esme?" versuchte ich sie anzusprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal genau, wie wir über den Ozean kommen sollen." Ihr aufgelöstes Verhalten und die Aussicht, dass sie bald weiterziehen würden versetzte mir einen Stich an der Stelle wo ich mein herz vermutete.

„Und wie soll ich das irgendeinem anderen Arzt erklären?" sie begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Lisa und Paul beobachteten sie.

„Esme?" sie hörte mich nicht.

Reflexartig, und weil ich alle Gründe aus meinem Kopf die dagegen sprachen verbannte, trat ich ein paar Schritte nach vorn und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest.

Urplötzlich blieb sie stehen und sah mich mit einem teilweise durchsichtigen Blick an.

Diese Berührung brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept. Nicht, dass ich eins hatte. „Beruhige dich, Esme. Ich komme mit."


	10. Vergeltung

**Hay, hier bin ich wieder. Früher als ich dachte. Dieses Kapitel ist etwas dunkler geworden und mal aus einer ganz anderen Sichtweise. LG **

* * *

Kapitel 9 - Edward

Bangkok. Dreiundzwanzig Uhr und zehn Minuten Ortszeit. Das Nachtleben ist rege im Entwickeln. In fünfzig weiteren Minuten werde ich eine weitere Sprache fließend sprechen können.

Kriminalität gibt es hier genug. Also auch genug… Nahrung. Ich hätte mir selbst gern geglaubt, dass dieses Leben besser wäre als mein voriges. Gut war es nicht mehr seit Anbeginn der Inquisition. Schön? Dieses Wort verlangte eine Definition, die ich nicht zu geben bereit war. Ein Leben ohne Seele, in einer verdammten Art der Vorhölle? Konnte das als schön oder sogar gut beschrieben werden? Als Leben?

Viel zu deutlich erinnerte ich mich noch an die Zeit, die gut gewesen sein soll. Ein Leben in einer der Zeit entsprechenden Familie. Ein wahrhaft ruhiges Leben, leise dahinfließend. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung veränderte sich alles. Jeder hatte es eilig, war gehetzt, rücksichtslos, hielt sich für besonders wichtig… Der Schein des friedlichen Lebens, das zuvor jeder wahren wollte, war nun endgültig zerbrochen.

Zudem rollte eine verheerende Krankheit über das Land. Die spanische Grippe, so wurde der erlösende Tod getauft. Zu gern wäre ich auch jetzt noch meinen Eltern in das Reich der Toten gefolgt, aber durch Carlisles wahnsinnige Jahre der Suizidversuche wusste ich, dass es nicht einfach werden würde.

Carlisle. Er hatte mich gerettet, weil meine Mutter es wollte. Ich fragte mich, wie sie sein Geheimnis in der kurzen Zeit des Fiebers hatte herausfinden können. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich meine erschreckende Gabe die Gedanken anderer zu hören von ihr „geerbt". Ein Blick genügte ihr um einen Menschen in der Luft zerpflücken zu können.

Als der Schmerz der Verwandlung in ein Monster endlich verebbte hatte ich befürchtet− damals kannte ich Carlisle noch nicht so gut —, dass dieses Wesen, was mir den Schmerz zugefügt hatte mich weiterhin quälen wolle, in dem es unentwegt redete.

Was nicht in den Redefluss passte waren die ständigen Selbstvorwürfe, Entschuldigungen und dazwischen immer wieder Einblendungen von hochkomplexen medizinischen Verhältnissen zum menschlichen Körper und irgendwelchen Beruhigungsmitteln. Anscheinend gehörte es zur Art und Weise dieses Wesens zwischen verschiedenen Komponenten eines Gespräches umherzuspringen. Neben diesem nicht enden wollenden Redeschwall, tauchten plötzlich völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissene Szenarien in meinen Gedanken auf, natürlich nicht ohne rednerischen Kommentar.

Von meiner Mutter, wie sie verzweifelt bat mich zu retten, meinem Vater, hunderten von Todkranken mit leeren Blicken und Leichen, tausende von Leichen. Ausgemergelt, Zerschunden, Scheiterhaufen, Unfälle, Morde, es schienen alle auf diesem Planeten existenten Todesarten an meinem inneren Auge vorbeizuziehen.

Tausend Entschuldigungen für meinen Schmerz. Dann bezeichnete er—an der Stimme war ganz deutlich zu erkennen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte—mich als gutmütig und mir wurde erzählt, dass ich fiebriger aussah als mein Vater, er dennoch vor mir starb. Er hatte sogar für meinen Vater gebetet.

Ein Teil von mir, der sich vom quälenden Feuer sowie der dem wortwörtlichen Wasserfall an Worten abspalten konnte, fragte sich beständig, was das für ein Arzt sein müsse—aus der Art und Weise wie er sprach ging hervor, dass kein anderer Beruf als Arzt für ihn in Frage käme—, der so besorgt um uns Menschen war und sich ernsthaft einbildete ein Vampir zu sein. Er glaubte sogar, dass er den Menschen Wohl tat, wenn er nur Tierblut trinken würde. (Eine widerliche und abnormale Vorstellung.) Weiterhin verabscheute er sich wegen der Vampirsache selbst. Auch, dass er nach ein klein wenig mehr als Dreihundert Jahren dem Drang nachgegeben habe, sich einen Gefährten zu schaffen.

Das war das Meiste was ich seiner Endlosrede entnehmen konnte und hoffte inständig bald soweit verbrannt zu sein, um diesen Verrückten zu entkommen.

Der Schmerz linderte sich allmählich und ich blickte dem lang ersehnten Tod entgegen, als er begann noch mehr und lauter zu reden. Der fremde Akzent, der mir dabei auffiel, konnte ich als englischen, beziehungsweise britischen entziffern.

Das Erste an das ich mich erinnern kann, was ich willentlich während oder nach meiner Verwandlung sagte, war: „Hören Sie auf zu reden! Bitte." Ein Gedanke, der es letztendlich über meine Lippen schaffte.

Ein Wunder geschah! Für eine hundertstel Sekunde war es still. In dieser gesegneten Ruhepause bemerkte ich, dass meine Stimme mir fremd vorkam.

„_Aber ich habe nicht gesprochen. Was könnte er meinen? Sind es Halluzinationen unter denen er leidet? Ich hatte keine, ist das neu? Menschen sind nach meinem Ermessen nicht in der Nähe. Kann er möglicherweise welche hören? Ist tatsächlich etwas während seiner Verwandlung schief gelaufen? Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht?"_

Und dann ging er sprechend auf die Suche nach einer Antwort. Ein neuer Monolog brach an. Worüber ich mich wunderte war, dass er mit mir in der dritten Person über mich sprach. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Nun, allgemein ergab sein Verhalten für mich keinen Sinn.

Daraufhin erzählte er mir Teile seiner Lebensgeschichte. Bei eingebildeten dreihundert Jahren, kam da einiges zusammen. Er zeigte mir seine eigene Verwandlung in dunklen Bildern. Das verglich er mit meiner Situation.

Nach seiner Verwandlung traf er irgendeine Frau, die ihm sagte, sie habe den Vampir umgebracht, der ihn verwandelt habe. Sie hätte ihn gern den Schmerz erspart, aber er müsse verstehen, dass Vampire momentan gejagt würden und sie deshalb nicht in der Öffentlichkeit umherstreunen könne. Sie werde ab und zu nach ihm sehen, weil sie ein Versprechen gegeben hatte und wenn er fragen habe, würde sie ihm alles erklären. Weiterhin seien sie miteinander verwandt.

Hatte er daher ebenfalls das Versprechen meiner Mutter gegenüber gehalten und mich verwandelt? Wollte er seinen Vampirkult unbedingt weitergeben? War das eine Art der Gehirnwäsche?

Immerhin hatte er eine angenehme Stimme, doch irgendwann ging sie mir auf die Nerven.

„_Woher weiß er, dass ich hier bin?"_

„Sie reden unentwegt.", antwortete ich. Als Kriegsdiener hätte er hoffnungslos versagt. Das erste Gesetz, unauffällig, sprich leise zu sein, missachtete er schon seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten.

Darauf folgte erneut eine kurze, wunderbare Pause. _„Nein, das ist unmöglich. Seit drei Tagen habe ich kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen. Woher weiß er, was ich denke? Oder bin ich dermaßen allein, dass ich Selbstgespräche führe?"_

Warum stellte er die Frage, woher ich wissen sollte was er denkt ausgerechnet mir? Ich tendierte zu seinem letzten Vorschlag: Nach eingebildeten drei Zenturien kann es in der Tat vorkommen, dass man sich allein fühlt und deswegen beginnt Selbstgespräche zu führen.

Der Mann war wirklich davon überzeugt ein Vampir zu sein. Er hatte alles, was er sagte darauf ausgerichtet.

Für einen kurzen Moment erschien ein Mädchen in seinen Gedanken, sie war vielleicht nur drei Jahre jünger als ich. Er sagte, dass sie einen Beinbruch hatte, weil sie von einem Baum gefallen sei und dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Mit Verlaub, aber welches sechzehnjährige Mädchen klettert schon auf Bäume?

Nun hatte ich einige Mühe seine Worte zu verstehen, weil mein Herzschlag lauter als Glockenschläge durch meinen Körper dröhnte. Ich kam mir vor als würde ich direkt neben einer läutenden Kirchenglocke stehen und nicht in der Lage sein von dem schwingenden Metall wegzukommen.

Zu meinem Entsetzen stellte sich heraus, dass er in der ganzen Zeit in der ich brannte kein Wort gesagt hatte und all das was er dachte real war. Also der ganze Mist, weswegen ich ihn für verrückt hielt. Mein Aufwachen erfolgte ebenfalls mit gewisser Komik. In einer eigentlich viel zu schnellen und flüssigen Bewegung ging ich auf ihn los und knurrte, anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben, ihn an.

„Hören Sie endlich auf zu reden, Doc!" Im Unterbewusstsein registrierte ich seinen kompletten Aufzug, sein Aussehen und seine Haltung.

Er war verdutzt und von Überraschung übermannt, begab sich dennoch in eine Verteidigungshaltung. Er sprach dann langsam. Und er sprach wirklich. „Beruhige dich bitte wieder, Edward. Dann können wir das Problem lösen."

„_Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Was hört er?"_

Die erste Stimme, der Moment in dem ich sah, dass er sprach, klang anders als die zweite Stimme, wo er die Lippen geschlossen hatte. In dem Überschwang eines Neugeborenen glaubte ich, er würde sich über mich lustig machen.

„Dann hören sie auf zu denken.", knurrte ich weiter. Als Mensch wäre mir noch klar gewesen, dass dieser Prozess dann einsetzt, wenn das Leben beginnt und dann aufhört, wenn es endet. Im Gehirn eines Menschen, oder Vampirs schwirrt immer ein verlorener Gedanke herum.

Er wich noch einen Schritt zurück, aber seine Augen begannen mit Interesse zu funkeln. „Du hörst was ich denke?"

„_Fantastisch. Eine Begabung."_

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" Seinen Namen hatte er in der gesamten Zeit, wie er mich mit seinen Gedanken überschüttet hatte, nicht ein einziges Mal gedacht, oder durch eine Erinnerung an jemanden der ihn kannte durchklingen lassen.

Es machte meine Unentschlossenheit als Jungvampir auch nicht leichter, dass Carlisle, wie ich daraufhin erfuhr, mir die Entscheidung freistellte bei ihm zu bleiben. Selbst in seinen Gedanken, überließ er mir die Wahl. Ich hätte sofort gehen können. Seine Großzügigkeit und der Umstand, dass er mir seine Gedanken unwissend mitteilte und ich ihm dadurch fälschlicherweise Geistesbeschränkungen unterstellt,e machten die Entscheidung nicht leichter. Ich versuchte zu bleiben.

Anfangs dachte ich auch nicht daran zu gehen. Ich war allein und Carlisle normaler als manche Menschen denen ich schon begegnete. Er hatte sich gegen sein Schicksal aufgelehnt, nachdem er auf zahlreiche Arten versuchte sich umzubringen, indem er den Tieren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an den Kragen ging.

Er wollte den Menschen an Stellen helfen, an denen seine Vampirsinne besser waren und menschliche Sinne schon lange versagten. Dass er dadurch ab und zu mit sehr viel Blut in Berührung kam schien ihn nicht mehr zu stören. Allgemein hatte er sich in frühster Zeit, also noch als Mensch, gegen Blutvergießen, damals mit Waffen, verschworen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich eher von diversen Feinden umbringen lassen, als sie zu verletzen. Wenigstens war meine Einschätzung, dass er als Kriegsdiener untauglich wäre, korrekt gewesen. Wenn auch aus den falschen Gründen.

Carlisle glaubt an Gott, in irgendeiner Art, die ich nicht verstehe. Nach seiner Auffassung haben wir eine Seele und keine Monster werden müsste, wenn wir wollten. Soweit zu seiner Philosophie.

Gott, Himmel, Hölle—damit stimme ich ihm zu. Aber der Rest ist zu optimistisch für mich. Warum sollte eine Lebensform wie wir noch eine Seele haben? Das Gute hat eine Seele. Wir nicht. Dieser Diskussion sind wir des Öfteren nachgegangen. Es ist sogar sehr bereichernd mit ihm zu diskutieren. Die Jahre in denen er schon auf der Welt herumgeistert machen sich bemerkbar. Er könnte Bücher über Bücher verfassen, doch auch das liegt ihm nicht nah.

Einmal fand er ein Gegenargument, als wir uns bei den Denalis, einem Tierblut-Vampirclan im Norden Amerikas, zu Weihnachten trafen. Ein dreiviertel Jahr nachdem ich ihn verlassen hatte.

Carlisle hatte an diesem Punkt angemerkt, dass nicht alle Menschen gut seien. Dieser Punkt setzte mich schachmatt. Vielleicht unterdrücken manche Menschen nur ihre Seele. Als ich ihm das wackelige Argument entgegenhielt, sah ich für einen kurzen Moment wieder das Mädchen in seinen Gedanken. Er wollte diese Erinnerung unterdrücken, doch ich sah alles, was er versuchte zu verbergen. Das Bild wechselte und ich sah eine dunkle, gefließte Halle, mit mehreren Tragen und Rollbetten. Eine Leichenhalle, er nahm die Daten eines Toten auf, als er einen schwachen Herzschlag wahrnahm.

Bei Carlisles Charakter war ich mir sicher was kommen würde. Er würde herausfinden wollen, wer da liegt und diese Person durch irgendein Vampirsinn und Operation die kein Mensch je durchführen könnte retten und seiner Wege gehen lassen.

Mit Schrecken erkannte ich in der Noch-nicht-Toten-Person das Mädchen wieder. Ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt und ihr Körper mit Prellungen, Schrammen, Einschnitten und Narben überzogen. Den Verletzungen nach zu urteilen müsste sie tot sein. Nein, dieses Mal hatte er auf eine andere Art und Weise versucht sie zu retten. Die Frau, sie lag nun auf einer Liege, erlitt ähnliches wie ich.

In Carlisles Gedanken hörte ich wieder das, was er auch an Entschuldigungen und Vorwürfe an seine (meiner Meinung nach nicht vorhandende) Selbstsucht bei meiner Verwandlung gedacht hatte. Im nächsten Moment war die Liege leer und er stellte sich wieder die Frage was geschehen sei.

Kurz sah ich noch die Erinnerung an einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der voller Zorn in eine unbestimmte Richtung stierte und dabei irgendeinen anderen Arzt anschrie. Was Ihnen einfiele, seine Frau ärztlich zu behandeln. Nur er habe ein Recht auf sie.

Stimmte er mir mit dieser Erinnerung zu? Carlisle hatte sie mir nicht zeigen wollen. Bis auf diese Momente war er optimistisch. Vielleicht mussten Ärzte optimistisch sein. Ich weiß es nicht.

Nach einigen Jahren hielt ich es nicht mehr aus nur mit Tierblut zu leben und trennte mich von Carlisle, wir trafen uns nur noch einmal bei den Denalis. Menschen schmeckten und rochen viel besser. Warum quälte er sich freiwillig? Ich nutzte die Bösen als Nahrungsgrundlage, wurde den Menschen damit nicht auch geholfen?

Als ich Carlisle meinen Entschluss mitteilte, eigene Wege zu gehen, reagierte er verständnisvoll. Nicht angewidert, enttäuscht oder erschrocken. Es ärgerte mich. Hätte er nicht wenigstens so tun können, als ob er mich nicht verstehen würde?

Ich schloss die Augen und zerdrückte einen Stein neben mir. In den Gedanken der Menschen suchte ich nach Bildern und Ablenkung, was mir die elende Zeit vertreiben könnte. Irgendjemand dachte an Äpfel, ein anderer an den Sternenhimmel, und noch andere, wie sie sich noch mehr Alkohol in ihr Blut pumpen könnten.

Als ich gleichsprachige, sprich englische Gedanken fand, verweilte ich für eine Weile dort. Ich hörte Predigten durch eine massive Steinwand hindurch, sah wie eine schwere Kirchenpforte geöffnet wurde und die Menschen hinausströmten. Unvermittelt bekam ich das Verlangen einen der Menschen auszusaugen. Als der Pulk vorüber war hörte ich noch zwei weitere Stimmen.

„_Vater, ich bitte inständig, nicht an der Verfolgungsjagd teilnehmen zu müssen." - „Du wirst lernen, mein Sohn, dass du nur ein kleiner Teil dieser Welt ist. Wir haben ein akutes Problem. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich diese blutrünstigen Wesen über unsere Stadt hermachen." - „Ich zweifle an der Existenz von Dämonen, Blutsaugern und Vampiren, oder wie sie heißen..."_

Ich beobachtete in den Gedanken wie die beiden sprechenden aus der Kirche und dem abendlichen Sonnenuntergang entgegentraten.

„_Sobald die Dunkelheit siegt, geht es los. Du wirst an der Hetzjagd teilnehmen."_

Der ältere Mann ging voran und ließ seinen Sohn zurück. Verständnislos sah dieser sich um, blickte die Kirche an und eilte schließlich seinem Vater nach.

Die Luft stockte mir als ich Carlisle in der zweiten Person erkannte. Mit Schwung stieß ich mich aus meinem Versteck hervor und jagte nach vorn um die Denkende, eine weibliche Stimme, zu finden. Ohne auf Menschen zu achten raste ich durch die Mengen und warf letztendlich eine rothaarige Frau zu Boden. Sie entwand sich geschickt und versuchte in eine Seitengasse zu fliehen, doch dadurch, dass ich ihre Gedanken sah, wusste ich, welche weiteren Schritte sie plante.

„Woher kennst du Carlisle?", fragte ich knurrend und brachte sie endgültig zu Fall. Der tiefe Schatten in der Gasse verbarg uns vor den Blicken der Menschen.

Rote Augen funkelten mich wütend an. „Das geht dich nichts an.", fuhr sie mich an und versuchte sich gegen mich aufzubäumen. Zwecklos. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten umher, zwischen ihrer Erinnerung als Mensch und als Vampir.

„Ihr seid verwandt.", knurrte ich weiter, die Überraschung darüber ging in Zorn über.

„Der Gedankenleser.", hauchte sie bewundernd. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass es dich gibt." _„Und ich habe ihm erklärt, dass ein einfacher Biss genügt um jemanden zu verwandeln. Zu meiner weiteren Verteidigung: Ich vermute, dass er es nicht so toll finden würde, wenn du mich tötest."_

Langsam verlagerte ich mein Gewicht und ließ sie aufstehen. „Nun, Julia, wie du deinen Namen gekürzt hast. Wenn du ihn beschützen wolltest, weshalb bist du dann nicht dort, wo er ist?"

„Juliett ist die Sprache des alten Englands. Die Zeit geht voran und ich finde meinen Namen veraltet. Ich helfe einer Freundin.", sie wich zurück und setzte sich auf. Sie zeigte mir mental ein Bild von einer Frau mit goldenen Augen, die versuchte zu lächeln, deren Gesicht aber von Sorge gezeichnet war. Sie stand inmitten eines Waldes und hinter ihr in der Ferne konnte ich ein Haus ausmachen.

„Ich kenne sie.", unterbrach ich ihren Gedankengang. „In der Leichenhalle hat Carlisle sie gefunden. Auf dem Zettel stand ihr Name. Esmeralda Anne Platt Evenson, nicht wahr? Soweit Carlisle seine Gedanken zugelassen hat, wurde sie von ihrem Mann misshandelt, floh als sie schwanger war und sprang von einer Klippe, nachdem ihr Sohn starb."

Juliett, oder besser gesagt Julia, sah mich entgeistert an. „Er-er-oh meine Kleine. Und warum weiß sie nicht, dass Carlisle sie verwandelt hat? Warum hat er mich nicht nach ihr gefragt? Wie hieß ihr… Mann?", Hass funkelte ihn ihren Augen auf.

„Charles Evenson. Er lebt noch."

„Nicht mehr lang.", schwört sie voller Abscheu. „Meine Esme."

„Du hast nicht einmal auf Carlisle Acht gegeben. Er ist dreihundert Jahre lang allein durch die Welt geirrt. Wie willst du in aller Welt Esmeralda beschützen können?", fragte ich sie gepresst.

„Ich bin ihm nachgeirrt. Mein Lebensstil entspricht nicht seinem. Ich habe mich damals in einen Vampir verknallt und er verschleppte und verwandelte mich, eigentlich wollte er mich nur aussaugen. Ich wurde als vermisst erklärt. Und als ich hörte, dass meine Schwester heiratete und ein Kind bekommen würde, begab ich mich in ihre Nähe. Sie ist immer eine zierlich und gebrechlich gewesen und es war klar, dass sie die Geburt ihres Kindes nicht überleben würde. Die Menschen dachte, sie würde fantasieren als sie sagte, dass sie mich gesehen hätte. Ich schwor mir auf ihren Sohn aufzupassen und so kam es dass ich den Vampir umbrachte, der Carlisle verwandelte, bevor er meinen Neffen tötete. Und dann irrte ich durch die Welt und beseitigte die großen Bösen. Jack the Ripper und so. Oh, er hat jämmerlich geweint. So ein Feigling. Wenn ich auf meinen Neffen traf, versicherte ich mich, dass es ihm gut ging und zog weiter. Dann kreuzte ich irgendwann Esmes Weg. Sie wirkte irgendwo verloren und deswegen achte ich mehr auf sie als auf Carlisle. Er ist ein großer Junge, er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Dass die beiden sich kennen ist irgendwie immer an mir vorbeigezogen. Und nun werde ich Charles das zurückgeben, was er meiner Esme angetan hat." In ihren Gedanken schäumte sie vor Wut und malte sich hintereinander Pläne aus um diesen Evenson zu beseitigen.

Eine wandelhafte Persönlichkeit, stellte ich fest, und weitaus schneller für irgendwelche Mordzüge zu begeistern als Carlisle.

„Du gedenkst doch nicht etwa, das allein zu erledigen.", ich richtete mich vollends auf.

„Was denke ich?", forderte sie mich heraus und lud scheinbar alle Erinnerungen und bisher Gedachte in ihr momentanes Gedankenfeld.

„Charles wird lange leiden und ich soll mich gefälligst besinnen und zu Carlisle zurückkehren, weil ich nicht das Zeug zum Pseudo-Bösewicht habe?", suchte ich eine Linie ihrer Gedanken wiederzugeben. Unglaublich, nicht einmal in Gedanken versucht sie höflich zu sein.

„Nein, wenn wir schnell genug sind, bekommt er noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, von dem er sich nie erholen wird."

„_Wir lassen ihn leiden. Mindestens bis zum Jahreswechsel."_

„Mindestens.", bestätigte ich. Die Nacht begann an mir vorbeizufliegen und die Stadt rauschte nur noch in meinem Unterbewusstsein an mir vorüber. Für eine Sprache wäre später immer noch Zeit.


End file.
